Le choix de toute une vie
by Maliang
Summary: Teyla doit faire un choix qui va changer sa vie. Sheyla
1. Chapter 1

**Le choix de toute une vie**

Teyla se trouvait sur un des nombreux balcons de la cité. Une légère brise lui caressait le visage tandis qu'elle admirait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Le soleil brillait et la mer était calme. C'était un jour idéal pour se reposer et réfléchir, et elle en avait besoin. Depuis près d'un mois ils enchaînaient mission sur mission afin de trouver un moyen d'arrêter les Wraiths avant qu'ils n'attaquent la cité. Mais jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Aujourd'hui, encore ils allaient devoir partir en mission. Mais Teyla profitait du temps qui lui restait avant de devoir aller à la réunion, pour se détendre. En regardant l'horizon, elle pensait à son peuple qui se trouvait sur le continent. Par moment elle regrettait de ne plus être parmis eux. Certes elles pouvaient les voir quand elle le voulait mais pour elle c'était tout différent. Seul l'espoir de vaincre les Wraiths la faisait rester sur Atlantis. En tant que chef il était de son devoir de faire tout son possible pour protéger son peuple. Absorbée par ses pensées, Teyla n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et était maintenant en retard à la réunion.

Ah Teyla vous voilà ! Je vous cherche partout depuis au moins un quart d'heure ! On vous attend pour la réunion, vous…

Voyant que Teyla n'avait toujours pas réagit le major Sheppard s'approcha, commençant à être inquiet.

Teyla ? Vous allez bien ?

(sursautant)Major ! vous m'avez fait peur.

J'en suis désolé mais on vous attend pour la réunion.

Déjà ! eh bien allons-y !

Teyla commençait à partir mais John la retint par le bras.

Vous êtes sur que ça va ?

Oui. Je vais très bien merci.

John n'en était pas convaincu mais étant déjà en retard à la réunion il préféra laisser tomber pour le moment.

A la fin de la réunion, Teyla tarda un peu afin de parler au Dr Weir.

Dr Weir ? Puis-je vous parler une minute, s'il vous plait ?

Bien sur. Qu'y a-t-il Teyla ?

J'aimerais aller passer quelques jours sur le continent. Bien sur cela implique que je ne participe plus au mission durant ce lapse de temps.

Bien sur je comprends. Votre peuple doit vous manquer. Quand voulez vous partir ?

Si possible à mon retour de mission.

C'est d'accord. J'en informerais le reste de l'équipe lors de la prochaine réunion.

La mission se déroula sans soucis, aucune mauvaise rencontre et un temps plutôt agréable pour se promener. Après le passage obligatoire par l'infirmerie tout le monde se rendit à la réunion. Celle-ci fut très brève compte tenu du peu d'intérêt de la mission.

Bien. Ce fut donc une mission de routine…. Teyla vous pouvez y aller je vais leur dire.

Teyla inclina la tête en signe de remerciement, se leva et partie. John devint soudain très inquiet. Il détestait ne pas être au courant de ce qui se passer surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Teyla.

Elisabeth ? Que se passe t-il ?

Teyla va simplement passer quelques jours sur le continent. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Elle doit seulement vouloir retrouver son peuple pendant quelques temps.

Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ?

Bien sur ! Teyla nous l'aurait dit sinon.

John n'en était absolument pas convaincu. Si elle avait un problème, Teyla ne leur dirait pas elle essaierait de le régler toute seule. Il avait remarqué ces derniers temps qu'elle pensait souvent à autre chose et avait l'air triste.

Teyla était dans sa chambre et préparait ses affaires avant de s'envoler vers le continent. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Entrez !

John entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Teyla était de dos, penchée vers son sac. En voyant ça un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de Sheppard qui, perdu dans ses pensée, ne vit pas que Teyla s'était retournée. Celle-ci l'observait en souriant ayant parfaitement deviné ce qui avait provoqué ce petit air coquin sur le visage du major. Lorsque John s'aperçu enfin qu'il avait été pris en flagrant délit il rougit légèrement.

Euh …désolé. Je pensais à autre chose.

Oui, j'avais remarqué, dit-elle en souriant.

John ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais il repris vite contenance en se rappelant pourquoi il était venu.

Je venais voir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose avant de partir …ou même si vous aviez simplement besoin de parler.

Aussitôt le visage de Teyla s'assombrie. Il se connaissait depuis peu de temps mais déjà il arrivait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je vous remercie major mais je n'ai besoin de rien et je n'ai pas le temps de parler, je part dans 5 minutes.

Qui vous emmène ?

Le Dr Mckay.

Pourquoi lui ? Je pouvais vous emmener moi !

Je n'en doute pas major mais c'est le Dr Weir qui lui a demandé de m'accompagner.

Bon eh bien je vais vous laisser. Surtout revenez vite.

Je ne serais absente qu'une semaine major, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bien. Surtout Teyla si vous avez un problème n'hésitait à m'en parler.

Major, je vous le répète je n'ai aucun problème. Et si j'en avais un, vous pouvez être sur que vous seriez le premier au courant.

D'accord. Dans ce cas à la semaine prochaine Teyla.

John sortie de la chambre. Teyla s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. Elle en était sur à présent, il avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien en ce moment, que quelque chose la tracassait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était personnel et dans une semaine il n'y paraîtrait plus.

Teyla ferma son sac et se dirigea vers le hangar à vaisseau où Rodney l'attendait, déjà prêt à s'envoler vers le continent.

Durant tout le voyage, Teyla resta silencieuse et pensive. Mckay avait bien essayait de la distraire en lui sortant une de ses meilleures blagues mais elle n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Quand ils atterrirent, elle remercia Rodney et partie aussitôt rejoindre ses compagnons.

Halling ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Moi aussi Teyla. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

Oui, je m'en doute, mais je dois le faire.

Bien dans ce cas nous commencerons la Toumara demain. En attendant va te reposer nous t'avons préparé une tente.

Je te suis.

Alling conduisit Teyla jusqu'à sa tente où il la laissa seule. En y entrant un sentiment de bien être envahit Teyla. Elle était de nouveau parmis les siens même si les circonstance n'étaient pas celle qu'elles auraient aimées.

Le lendemain, lorsque Teyla sortie de sa tente, tout le monde avait déjà commencé à préparer la cérémonie. Pour les Athosiens, c'était un grand jour de fête. Teyla s'était habillée, pour l'occasion, d'une grande robe beige fendu le long de chacune de ses jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle se dirigea vers l'autel, construit au centre du village, où se tenait un homme. Il était grand, brun et assez musclé. Un magnifique sourire apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçu Teyla.

Teyla ! Je suis ravi de te revoir. Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Merci Matal. Je suis, moi aussi, très heureuse de te revoir.

En disant cela Teyla avait baissé la tête. Matal lui releva le menton pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

Teyla je sais que tu te prépares à cette Toumara depuis longtemps mais si tu ne veux pas la faire, je suis sur que les autres te soutiendraient…. En tous cas moi je te soutiendrais.

Matal faisait passer dans son regard tellement de tendresse que Teyla en était touchée. Elle aurait aimé lui répondre que rien ne la rendait plus heureuse que de faire la Toumara mais elle lui aurait mentie et ça elle ne le voulait pas.

Merci beaucoup Matal. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas le choix. Par contre toi tu as le choix alors si…

Non. J'en serais ravi.

Teyla lui adressa un grand sourire mais son regard triste la trahissait. Elle savait que c'était son devoir et elle y était préparée depuis longtemps mais l'arrivée des terriens avait tous changé.

Le moment était arrivé. Tout le monde était rassemblé autour de Teyla et Matal qui se tenaient debout l'un en face de l'autre auprès de l'autel. Teyla était très nerveuse. N'arrivant pas à regarder Matal dans le yeux, comme lui le faisait pour elle de son regard tendre, elle préféra perdre son regard dans le vide. Un Athosien arriva devant l'autel auprès des deux jeunes gens.

Teyla je suis très fière de toi. Tu as pris la bonne décision en revenant parmis nous.

Oui Tylios. Je l'espère.

Tylios prit Teyla dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui.

Tout le monde étant là nous allons pouvoir procéder à la cérémonie. Donner moi vos mains, demanda Tylios.

Matal donna aussitôt sa main mais Teyla hésita. Elle finit tout de même par tendre sa main. Au même moment un grésillement sorti de la poche de Teyla. C'était sa radio. Quelqu'un d'atlantis essayait de la contacter. Aussitôt elle retira sa main et prit la radio mais à peine l'avait elle sortit que Tylios lui arracha des mains.

Teyla ! Tu n'aurais pas du prendre cet appareil. Tu dois te détacher des terriens à présent.

C'est trop dur, dit-elle du voix basse et lasse.

Teyla, c'est toi que les Athosiens ont choisit pour chef alors pour eux tu dois te montrer forte.

Ils ne m'ont pas choisit. Je suis la fille de leur ancien chef !

C'est vrai mais n'oublie pas qu'ils auraient pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre mais que finalement c'est toi qui a gagné leur cœur.

Teyla acquiesça et tendit de nouveau sa main à Tylios afin que la cérémonie puisse continuer. Tylios prit la main de Matal et la posa sur celle de Teyla, puis a l'aide d'une corde il les lia ensemble.

Depuis la nuit des temps, les chefs de notre peuple se…..

Tylios fut interrompu par la voix du Dr Weir qui résonnait à travers la radio.

Teyla vous me recevez ? Je dois vous parler c'est très important.

Tylios je t'en pris donne moi la radio et défait la corde.

Devant l'air déterminée de Teyla, Tylios céda. Il défit le nœud de la corde et redonna sa radio à Teyla.

Dr Weir ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Votre équipe s'est fait attaqué durant leur dernière mission et le major Sheppard est gravement blessé. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez être prévenue. Si vous voulez j'envoie un jumper vous chercher tout de suite.

Teyla voulu répondre mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Elle n'aurait jamais du partir. Si elle était restée avec eux elle aurait pu le protéger.

Teyla ? Vous m'entendez ?

… oui je vous entends. Envoyer un Jumper.

Teyla tu ne peux pas t'en aller maintenant !

Je ne vais pas rester ici pendant que John est allongé sur son lit entre la vie et la mort !

Le ton commençait à monter. Tylios et Teyla se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient céder mais pourtant devant la détermination de Teyla, Tylios y fut obligé. Il avait vu dans les yeux de Teyla à quel point c'était important pour elle de retourner sur Atlantis voir le major Sheppard. De plus c'était peut être l'occasion pour elle de lui dire adieu pour toujours afin de se consacrer à son peuple et à sa future vie.

Bien. Dans ce cas vas-y. Mais promet moi de revenir le plus vite possible, d'accord ?

Je te le promet.

Teyla partie aussitôt en courant vers la plaine où devait atterrire le Jumper. Matal et Tylios se regardèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux compris et cela les attristaient mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Dix minutes plus tard le Jumper arrivait piloté par Mckay. Teyla en fut ravie lui au moins pourrait peut être l'informer sur l'état de santé de John.

Rodney ! Comment va le major Sheppard ?

Pour le moment il est dans le coma, son état est stable.

Que s'est il passé ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

On a rencontré un peuple peu accueillant lors de notre dernière mission. On avait à peine passé la porte qu'ils se sont jetés sur nous. On a été obligé de rentrer en catastrophe mais juste avant de repasser la porte John s'est fait toucher par une de leurs armes.

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Teyla, Mckay rajouta

On aurait rien pu faire pour éviter ça.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total. Les dernière paroles de Rodney n'avaient pas vraiment rassurées Teyla. Elle était rongée par l'inquiétude et aussi par la colère contre elle de ne pas avoir était là pour le protéger. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'être partie. C'était comme si elle les avait abandonnés. Comment allait pouvoir vivre parmis les siens en sachant que ses amis risquent leur vies à chaque instants. Elle savait déjà en partant que se serait difficile mais elle avait espéré que ses craintes ne se révèleraient pas exacte.

Le trajet lui parut interminable. Dès que le jumper fut posé dans le hangar Teyla en sortie en courant et alla à l'infirmerie. Elle y trouva Elisabeth, Aiden et le Dr Beckett tous les trois réunis autour du lit sur lequel était John. Lorsqu'elle le vit allongé sur le lit cela lui fit un choc. Lui qui paraissait d'habitude si fort, semblait à présent si faible et en même temps si paisible. Sans même prendre le temps de saluer les autres Teyla s'approcha du lit la tête haute et le regard dur pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse et sa faiblesse à ses amis. Puis elle prit la main de John au creux de la sienne et la serra très fort. Aiden et Elisabeth se regardèrent. Ayant tous les deux compris qu'il était temps de laisser Teyla seule avec John ils se levèrent pour partir mais Beckett n'avait pas l'air décidé à partir ils furent donc obligé de le prendre chacun par un bras et de le traîner dehors. Une fois seule Teyla s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha vers John afin de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Maintenant que les autres étaient partie Teyla n'opposait aucune résistance à ses larmes qui coulaient à présent abondamment le long de son visage.

John je vous en pris réveillez-vous. … J'ai déjà perdu tellement d'être cher dans ma vie je ne veux pas vous perdre aussi….Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser.

Comment pouvait-elle lui demander de ne pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle-même allait repartir dés qu'elle le saurait hors de danger ? Elle resta plusieurs heures à l'observer et a prier pour qu'il s'en sorte. Mais la fatigue eu raison d'elle si bien qu'elle s'endormie assis sur une chaise à côté de lui et sa tête posée sur son torse. Trois jours passèrent ainsi. Teyla passait la journée auprès de John. Elle s'absentait à peine dix minutes pour manger et le soir elle dormait avec lui la tête posait contre son cœur. Le matin du quatrième jour, alors que Teyla dormait toujours profondément contre John, celui-ci repris connaissance. Il sentit alors une douce chaleur envahir son corps, il se sentait revivre. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière l'aveugla. Il leva alors doucement sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre cette chose si agréable qui était posée contre lui. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de Teyla ce qui eu pour effet de la réveiller. Elle se redressa brusquement.

Major ! Vous êtes réveillé. Attendez ne bougeait pas je vais chercher le Dr Beckett.

John voulut répondre qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de bouger mais les mots restèrent bloquer au travers de sa gorge. Cinq minutes plus tard tout le monde était réunis autour de John. Carson l'avait examiné pour être sur qu'il n'était plus en danger et d'après lui il n'y avait plus aucun risque.

Major vous serez sur pied d'ici une semaine.

Youpi une semaine de congé ! devant le regard d'Elisabeth, Rodney crut bon d'ajouter, enfin si vous êtes d'accord Elisabeth ?

Eh bien j'avais songé vous faire partir avec une autre équipe en attendant le rétablissement de major…., Rodney prit un air de chien battu auquel Elisabeth ne pouvait absolument pas résister, mais vous pouvez aussi prendre une semaine de repos.

Merci Elisabeth ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous adorais ?

Elisabeth adressa un immense sourire à Rodney puis ajouta

Major reposez vous bien. On reviendra vous voir plus tard.

Sur ce tout le monde quitta la pièce sauf Teyla. Un grand silence s'installa. Teyla gardait la tête baissée tandis que John l'observait. Teyla ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette situation, elle décida alors de rompre le silence.

Eh bien … maintenant que vous êtes tiré d'affaire je vais vous laisser, je dois repartir sur le continent.

Alors qu'elle allait partir John lui prit la main pour la retenir. Celle-ci se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Vous êtes restée auprès de moi pendant tous le temps où j'étais dans le coma, n'est ce pas ?

Teyla ne répondit rien mais John put lire dans ses yeux qu'il avait raison. Teyla finit par détourner son regard ne voulant pas que John y lise toute la peine qu'elle ressentait en sachant qu'elle devait l'abandonner. Elle voulait partir mais Sheppard lui tenait fermement la main.

Merci, lui dit il tout simplement.

Il relâcha la main de Teyla et fit glisser ses doigts contre sa paume ce qui provoqua chez celle-ci un doux frisson. Après un dernier regard furtif vers John, elle quitta l'infirmerie sans se retourner.

Avant de partir Teyla décida de faire un tour dans la cité ne sachant pas si elle aurait un jour l'occasion de revenir. Ses pas la conduisirent jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. C'était ici qu'elle avait passé ses meilleurs moments sur Atlantis en compagnie du major Sheppard. Elle sourit en repensant à tous leur combats. A chaque fois elle le mettait à terre et lui trouvait toujours une excuse pour justifier ses défaites. Elle ramassa un bâton qui traînait par terre et commença à se défouler en frappant dans le vide. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides et puissants. Pendant qu'elle s'entraînait plein de questions et de doutes défilaient dans sa tête. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se résoudre à quitter Atlantis. Voir Sheppard dans le coma l'avait particulièrement bouleversée. Elle ne voulait pas que la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait sur Atlantis se soit pour son enterrement. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir abandonné. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensée qu'elle ne vit pas le Dr Weir qui l'observait depuis un moment appuyée contre la porte de la salle. Elisabeth crut bon de se manifester.

Teyla ?

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement.

Dr Weir ? Je ne vous avais pas vu.

Je l'avais remarqué. Mais vous pourriez m'appeler Elisabeth maintenant. Je pense que l'on se connais assez pour ça.

Avec plaisir… Elisabeth.

Allez-vous repartir sur le continent maintenant que John est hors de danger.

Je le pense oui. Mes compagnons m'attendent je leur ai promis que je reviendrais.

Dans ce cas je vais demander à Mckay de vous y ramener. Serez-vous de retour pour reprendre les missions la semaine prochaine ?

Je ne pense pas. Mais je vous tiendrez au courant par radio.

C'est entendu. Mais revenez vite Teyla on ne peut plus se passer de vous sur Atlantis maintenant.

Le Dr Weir adressa un grand sourire à Teyla, auquel celle-ci répondit, puis s'en alla.

« Je vous manquerez peut être au début Elisabeth mais vous finirez bien par m'oublier. » pensa-t-elle.

Sur ce Teyla se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires afin de repartir sur le continent.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le Jumper elle fut surprise d'y trouver John qui parlait avec Mckay.

Major que faites-vous là ? Vous devriez vous reposer.

Mais c'est ce que je vais faire, dés que nous serons arrivés sur le continent.

Quoi ? vous venez avec nous ?

C'est exacte ! Comme je dois me reposer pendant une semaine je me suis quel meilleur endroit pour ça que le continent ? J'ai demandé à Elisabeth et elle est d'accord. Mckay reviendra gentiment nous rechercher dans une semaine. N'est ce pas merveilleux !

John était très fière de lui. Il était sur de faire plaisir à Teyla en venant mais il se trompait lourdement. Teyla était catastrophée par la nouvelle. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. C'était impossible. Il ne devait sous aucun prétexte venir avec elle sinon elle n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier. Et lui comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? Elle avait toujours imaginé qu'elle leur dirait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas par radio ! Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait obligé de leur dire en face et surtout de LUI dire en face !

Major vous ne devriez pas venir. Vous n'arriverez jamais à vous reposer là-bas.

Mais si voyons ne vous inquiétez pas.

Non major vous ne devriez vraiment pas venir. Je vous en pris retournez à l'infirmerie et ne faites pas l'enfant.

John était étonné par la dureté du ton qu'avait employé Teyla. Il n'était pas habitué à une telle attitude de sa part.

Mais enfin Teyla qu'est ce que vous avez ? Vous ne voulez pas que je vienne ?

Je n'ai rien du tout, mettez vous bien ça dans la tête ! Alors maintenant retournez à l'infirmerie vous reposez. Ce n'est pas parmis les Athosiens que vous arriverez à vous rétablire.

Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens alors si vous ne voulez pas me voir dite le tout de suite !

Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ça major pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas vous voir ?

Dans ce cas je viens et fin de la discussion.

Bien si vous y tenez vraiment.

Teyla était furax. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui en plus, pour lui compliquer la tache, elle avait bien assez de souci comme ça. Elle parti s'assoire dans le fond du Jumper et n'en bougea plus jusqu'à la fin du trajet. De son côté John était encore abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait elle réagit comme ça ? C'était incompréhensible. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu aussi en colère et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait même pourquoi. Ce matin elle était endormie contre lui et un heure plus tard elle lui criait dessus. John rageait de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'aider ou la réconforter en la prenant dans se bras. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui ! Alors pourquoi ne se confiait elle pas ?

Au bout de vingt minutes, ils atterrirent enfin sur le continent. Teyla ayant prévenue Matal et Tylios de son retour, ceux-ci l'attendaient dans la plaine où atterrit le Jumper. Teyla sortie en premier et alla aussitôt rejoindre les deux hommes qu'elle salua brièvement. Quelques secondes plus tard Sheppard en sortit également sous les regards perplexes de Tylios et Matal et sous le regard noir de Teyla.

« Eh bien ! J'aurais peut être mieux fait de rester sur la cité moi, pensa-t-il »

Passé la surprise Tylios alla accueillir John avec un grand sourire auquel John répondit. Puis Matal alla le saluer à son tour mais seulement d'un signe de tête plus que glacial car il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la venu du major.

Tylios pourrais tu faire préparer une tente au Major Sheppard il va rester avec nous une semaine le temps de se rétablire, demanda Teyla.

Bien je vais faire ça tout de suite. En attendant Major faite comme chez vous.

Merci beaucoup.

Matal et Tylios partirent préparer la tente de John, laissant Teyla et John seuls.

Suivez moi major. Je vais vous faire visiter notre campement.

Avec plaisir Teyla.

Après la visite du camp Teyla conduisit John jusqu'à sa tente qui bizarrement se trouver tout près de la sienne.

Voilà votre tente Major. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit la mienne est juste à côté.

Merci

Il est tard. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer puisque vous êtes venu ici pour ça.

John sentit une pointe de colère dans la voix de Teyla et pourtant, quand elle le regardait, il voyait dans ses yeux tous sauf de la colère. Il la sentait triste et heureuse à la fois alors que ça voix était dur. Pour lui le comportement de Teyla n'avait aucun sens. Il se dit que vraiment les femmes étaient beaucoup trop compliquées pour lui quelque soit leur monde d'origine. John regarda Teyla partir et rentrer dans sa tente puis fit de même.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà la suite !_

Il eu du mal à s'endormir ce soir là. Il repensait sans arrêt à sa dispute avec Teyla dans le Jumper et cela le rendait malade. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec elle. Ne pouvant plus tenir en place il décida de se lever et d'aller faire un tour sur la plage. En passant devant la tente de Teyla, il vit de la lumière. Il s'en approcha dans le but de proposer à Teyla de venir avec lui se promener. Mais en s'approchant il entendit Teyla parler et elle avait l'air en colère. Quelques secondes plus tard une voix d'homme retentit de l'intérieur de la tente. Lui aussi avait l'air en colère. Que faisait un homme dans la tente de Teyla à cette heure ci ? John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux même si Teyla n'avait pas l'air ravie de la présence de cet homme. Poussé par la curiosité et aussi par sa grande jalousie, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que Teyla et cet homme se disaient.

Je t'interdis de dire une telle chose !

Mais si tu avais insisté je suis sur qu'il ne serait pas venu.

Il est beaucoup trop têtu pour ça. Il avait décidé de venir alors rien n'aurait pu l'en empêcher.

Après quelques secondes de silence :

Je suis désolé Teyla. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre en doute ta parole mais promet moi que sa présence ne viendra pas compromettre la Toumara ?

Je te le promet Matal.

Dans ce cas je te crois. Je te laisse à présent il se fait tard.

Au revoir Matal.

John retourna en vitesse sous sa tente pour ne pas se faire voir tandis que Matal sortait de la celle de Teyla. Arrivé dans sa tente John s'assit sur son lit encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était sur que c'était de lui dont ils parlaient. Alors pourquoi Teyla ne voulait elle pas qu'il vienne ici ? Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette Toumara ? Et surtout quel rapport y avait il entre lui et la Toumara ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse dormir, il décida donc d'aller se promener comme il l'avait prévu avant cette fameuse discussion.

Il se rendit sur la plage et apparemment il n'était pas le seul à ne pas arriver à dormir. Lorsqu'il arriva il fut surpris de voir Teyla assise sur le sable à quelques mètres devant lui. Il hésita puis finalement alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Teyla ne réagit pas, elle avait tout de suite deviné que c'était John. Elle continuait de fixer l'horizon. Après plusieurs minutes dans le silence plus totale John décida de rompre le silence.

C'est beau n'est ce pas ?

Oui.

…….Teyla je …. J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Matal.

(Teyla se leva brusquement) Quoi ? Comment avez-vous osé faire une chose pareil ? C'était une discussion personnelle !

(John se leva également et d'une voix forte) Je suis désolé ! ça vous va ?

Teyla lui lança un regard noir, lui tourna le dos et partie marcher au bord l'eau, mais John ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, il devait savoir pourquoi Matal et surtout Teyla ne voulait pas qu'il vienne.

Il courut rejoindre Teyla et se mit devant elle pour l'arrêter.

Teyla on a pas finit !

Si ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait se dire de plus.

J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ma présence est un problème !

Pour rien ! Ce n'est plus important maintenant que vous êtes ici.

(en criant) Si ! C'est important pour moi.

John baissa la tête et souffla un grand coup pour se calmer. Puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Teyla et la regarda dans les yeux. Il y vit beaucoup de tristesse et ça il n'aimait pas du tout. Il reprit d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Teyla, je vous en pris dites moi ce qui ne va pas. Je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse.

Teyla baissa la tête. Comment pouvait-elle lui résister quand il lui parlait d'une voix si douce ? Elle devait lui dire maintenant. Il l'avait mise au pied du mur et elle ne pouvait plus reculer. De toute manière il l'aurait bien finit par le savoir. Teyla releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Je vais me marier.

Teyla partie en courant sans laisser le temps à John de répondre quoique se soit. Celui-ci était atterré.

Se marier… elle va se marier…

John n'arrivait pas à le croire la dernière phrase de Teyla résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup en plein cœur. Il tomba assis sur le sable et resta là, immobile, jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève, se répétant sans cesse que Teyla allait se marier. Mais pour lui ça sonnait faux. Il avait vu dans son regard tant de tristesse qu'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait se marier ou tout du moins qu'elle en était heureuse. Mais si elle n'en était pas heureuse alors pourquoi se mariait-elle ? Voyant que le jour s'était levé il retourna au village avec la ferme intention d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

John marchait d'un pas ferme et rapide en direction du village. Teyla discutait avec Tylios mais lorsqu'elle le vit arrivé elle murmura quelques mots à Tylios et partie. John la suivit des yeux pour voir où elle allait si bien qu'il ne vit pas Tylios venir à sa rencontre

Major ! Alors avez vous réussi à vous reposer ?

Non pas vraiment mais c'est pas grave. Ca m'a permis d'apprendre certaines choses très intéressante. Maintenant excusez moi mais…Zut !

Il avait fallut seulement quelques secondes d'inattention pour que Teyla disparaisse.

Qu'y a t-il Major ? Un problème ?

Oui j'ai un problème ! A cause de vous j'ai perdu Teyla !

Mais vous ne l'avez jamais eu major.

Sur ce Tylios partie laissant John bouche bée par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Au bout quelques secondes il cria à Tylios qui se trouvait maintenant à l'autre bout du village.

Comment ça je l'ai jamais eu ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui le regardant comme s'il était fou. John se senti tout d'un coup extrêmement ridicule et préféra s'éclipser avant de faire remarquer encore plus.

John ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait voulut dire Tylios. C'était évident qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu, il le savait très bien ça. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Décidément ce qui devait être une semaine de repos se transformait plutôt en cauchemar. Pendant toute la journée John chercha Teyla mais sans succès. Il finit par s'asseoir dans un coin. Il regardait les Athosiens travailler et était étonné de les voir aussi agités. Pendant ses autres visites sur le continent il ne lui avait pas semblé que les Athosiens travaillaient aussi activement. D'habitude ils prenaient plutôt leur temps et étaient assez calmes. Puis le mariage de Teyla lui revint à l'esprit. C'était sûrement la raison de toute cette agitation, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le chef des Athosiens se marie. Un peu plus loin il aperçu , assis sur une sorte de banc fait d'un tronc d'arbre, Tylios. C'était l'occasion ou jamais d'éclaircir certains points. John se leva, se dirigea vers celui-ci et se planta devant lui bien décidé à en savoir plus.

(d'un ton ferme) Tylios ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Que signifie ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure ?

(d'un ton innocent)Que vous ai-je dit ?

Ne jouait pas à ça avec moi ! Vous savez parfaitement ce que vous m'avez dit ! (Ne voyant aucune réaction chez son interlocuteur John continua) Vous avez dit que je n'avais jamais eu Teyla ! Mais ça je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour le savoir, alors pourquoi avez vous dit ça ?

Parce que c'est la vérité. Teyla a toujours appartenu à Matal et elle l'épousera demain.

(en colère)Elle appartient à ce Matal de…pacotille ! Moi qui pensais que vous étiez un peuple qui respectait la liberté des êtres humains. Je vois que je me suis bien trompé et je ….

Excusez moi mais on se reverra demain. Je pense que Teyla veut vous parler.

En effet Teyla se tenait derrière John depuis le « ne jouait pas à ça avec moi » et écoutait la conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt sans que John ne s'en soit aperçu. Celui-ci se retourna lentement avec sur son visage une expression voulant dire « mais dans quelle merde je me suis encore mis moi ». Il espérait avoir mal compris et que Teyla n'était derrière lui et qu'elle ne venait pas de tout entendre. Malheureusement même en y mettant toute la bonne volonté du monde il finit par se retrouver face à Teyla qui n'avait pas l'air contente du tout.

Teyla ! (faussement joyeux) Je suis ravie de vous voir ! Je vous ai cherché toute la journée.

Je me suis promenée.

Sa voix était sèche et cela ne rassura pas du tout John qui aurait voulu être une toute petit poussière pour s'envoler bien loin de Teyla afin d'éviter sa colère.

Comment osez-vous dire ça ! Vous connaissez mon peuple depuis beaucoup trop peu de temps pour vous permettre un tel jugement. Vous me décevez beaucoup Major Sheppard.

Teyla partie rapidement car elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister longtemps et elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant John. Elle avait été blessé par ces propos. Elle pensait que John respectait les différences des Athosiens par rapport aux terriens mais apparemment pas tant que ça. De son côté John ne regrettait pas ses paroles mais regrettait que Teyla les ait entendues. Il savait que cela l'avait énormément peinée et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il devait a tout pris lui parler mais elle avait encore disparue alors il se dirigea vers la plage se disant qu'avec un peu de chance elle y serait.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur le continent la chance lui souriait, Teyla était assise sur le sable. Il s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle mais pas trop près quand même au cas où elle serait encore assez en colère pour le frappait.

Teyla ? Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je n'aurais pas du juger votre peuple comme je l'ai fais mais comprenez que sur terre une femme n'appartient à personne elle est libre, et je pen….

Major je suis aussi libre que les femmes de votre planète, Tylios s'est simplement mal exprimé. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Dans ce cas qu'a-t-il voulut dire ?

Teyla hésita un instant. Elle avait peur de sa réaction si elle lui disait la vérité mais elle devait la lui dire.

Il voulait dire que… mon mariage avec Matal est prévu depuis ma naissance.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? vous ne pouvez pas épouser qui vous voulez ?

En tant que fille de chef je suis obligé de me marié avec un Athosien donc dés ma naissance mon père a choisit mon futur époux pour être sur que je marie et que j'assure la descendance de ma famille. Cependant si je trouve un autre époux avant mes 25 ans j'ai le droit de l'épouser…. Mes 25 ans étaient la semaine dernière.

Pendant tout son monologue Teyla avait gardé son regard fixé sur l'horizon. A présent elle semblait perdu dans ses pensés.

Je comprends.

Ce fut la seule chose que John trouva à répondre alors qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas comment on pouvait obliger quelqu'un a épouser une personne qu'il n'aimait pas.

Mais si vous trouvez la personne que vous aimez sur une autre planète ou même après vos 25 ans, comment vous faites ?

Teyla tourna sa tête vers John et le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était tendre ,intense comme si elle voulait faire passer un message à John puis elle répondit :

Je l'aime en secret.

John ne répondit rien. Il était perdu dans les yeux de Teyla. Il y voyait tellement de tristesse que cela lui brisait le cœur. Comment peut on obliger sa propre fille à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas ? Ils restèrent assis là, tout les deux, à regarder la mer pendant plusieurs heures sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangées. John n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer Teyla dans les bras de ce Dom Juan de Matal et cela le dégoûtait. Il ne convenait pas du tout à Teyla. Teyla avait besoin d'un homme qui saurait l'écouter et la protéger sans pour autant l'étouffer. Il savait bien que Teyla n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou. « Je suis sur que ce grand machin musclé sans cervelle va la surprotéger. Il ne comprendra jamais que Teyla est assez forte pour se débrouiller seule et qu'il faut seulement la réconforter quand elle en a besoin, pensa-t-il , elle va souffrir en silence et ça je ne le supporterait jamais ». John se leva d'un bond et se mit face à Teyla qui, surprise par ce brusque changement, se leva également.

Teyla vous ne pouvez pas épouser ce …monsieur muscle !

Ecoutez major. Je suis très touché que vous vous préoccupiez autant de ce qui m'arrive mais je ne vais pas annuler mon mariage simplement parce que vous me le demandez !

Et pourquoi pas ?… Mais enfin vous n'allez pas gâcher votre vie simplement parce que je ne sais quel crétin en a décidé ainsi !

Premièrement ce crétin comme vous dites est mon père et deuxièmement je fais ce que je dois faire major et ce qui est bien pour mon peuple. Alors à l'avenir mêlez vous de vos affaires !

Teyla voulut partir mais John la retint par le bras. Celle-ci resta dos au Major car des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux et elle ne voulait pas que le major le voit.

Teyla, je … je tiens trop à vous pour vous voir gâcher votre vie.

Major …je n'ai pas le choix.

Teyla eu du mal à finir sa phrase, sa voix tremblait et était presque inaudible. John savait qu'elle pleurait même s'il ne la voyait pas. Il lâcha son bras et la serra fort contre lui. Teyla se retourna et enfuit son visage dans le cou de John. Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras. En un instant elle oubliait toutes ses peines et ne rêvait que d'une chose : passer sa vie comme ça dans les bras de John, de son John. Elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait se blottir dans ses bras aussi resta-t-elle ainsi durant plusieurs longue minutes qui furent tout aussi agréable pour John. Mais la nuit commençait à tomber, ils furent donc obliger de se séparer pour rentrer. Cependant leur mains restèrent liées jusqu'à l'entrée du campement sans qu'aucun d'eux n'en soit gênés.

Le lendemain matin, tout le village était en effervescence car la Toumara était prévue pour le jour même. John était parti s'isoler sur la plage préférant ne pas assister aux préparatifs. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait le courage d'assister à la cérémonie. Pourtant il savait que cela attristerait Teyla de ne pas le voir à son mariage.

De son côté Teyla se préparait dans sa tente. Elle avait enfilé sa robe et se tenait à présent pensive devant son miroir. Ce soir elle serait mariée à Matal et ce pour toujours. Elle s'était résignée car elle savait bien que c'était son devoir de se marier mais elle s'était sentie tellement bien dans les bras de John qu'elle n'arrivait plus à imaginer sa vie sans lui. Ne plus le voir tous les jours et même ses combat avec lui allaient énormément lui manquer. Son regard était triste et une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Rien ne laissait croire qu'elle était sur le point de se marier. A ce moment là une voix se fit entendre de l'extérieure de la tente.

Teyla ? Je peux entrer ?

Oui bien sur.

Teyla essuya rapidement ses larmes et se leva. Mais Tylios connaissait trop bien Teyla et devina tout de suite que ça n'allait pas.

Qu'as-tu Teyla ?

Rien. Ca va je t'assure.

Non Teyla je vois bien que tu as pleuré. Je te connais assez bien pour ça. Tu ne veux pas épouser Matal.

Si…si bien sur… et de toute manière je n'ai pas le choix.

Tu as toujours le choix Teyla. C'est toi qui complique les choses alors que serait si simple si tu suivais ton cœur.

Mon cœur me dit que je dois protéger mon peuple.

Et il ne te dit rien d'autre ?

Teyla baissa la tête. Si évidemment que son cœur lui disait autre chose mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner les Athosiens. Ils contaient tous sur elle.

Je te laisse Teyla. Les préparatifs sont terminés alors tu viens quand tu veux.

Tylios parti laissant Teyla seule et désespérée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle savait aussi que Matal l'aimait profondément et qu'il la rendrait heureuse mais serait elle aussi heureuse qu'en vivant dans la cité ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de la tente. Dehors tous les Athosiens étaient réuni autour de l'autel. Elle parcouru de son regard toute l'assemblé mais ne vit nul part John. Elle en était triste mais le comprenait si la situation avait était inversée elle ne serait sans doute pas venue non plus. Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au côté de Matal qui se tenait prés de l'autel face à Tylios. Celui-ci prononça quelques mots puis lia les mains des deux mariés ensemble.

Grâce à ses liens vous êtes à présent unis pour l'éternité dans la vie comme dans la mort.

Tylios défit la corde qui leur maintenait les mains, Matal se pencha vers Teyla et déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser sous les applaudissement des Athosiens. C'est à ce moment que John apparu dans la foule. Il les regarda le visage fermé et le regard vide de toute expression. Lorsque Matal se détacha de Teyla celle-ci aperçut John. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard intense et remplis d'émotion. John essayait de lire dans ses yeux pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et voulait lui dire. Puis tout devint clair pour lui. Elle lui disait simplement…Adieu.

_La prochaine partie est déjà écrite mais je ne la mettrais que si mon histoire vous interesse, alors j'attends vos commentaires !_


	3. Chapter 3

Après la cérémonie, Teyla et Matal s'étaient retirés dans leur nouvelle demeure de jeunes mariés et depuis John n'avait jamais revu Teyla. Il avait contacté le Dr Weir aussitôt après le mariage pour qu'un Jumper vienne le chercher car il lui était beaucoup trop pénible de rester ici en sachant Teyla dans les bras de ce Matal. En arrivant dans la cité, il était aussitôt allé prévenir Elisabeth des derniers évènements. Celle-ci avait bien évidemment était très surprise mais en tant que commandant de la cité elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître et avait aussitôt demandé au major Sheppard de trouver un remplaçant. Cette tâche fut très dur pour lui. Personne ne lui convenait il trouvait à tous les postulants un nombre incalculable de défauts que personne d'autre ne voyait. Les remplaçants se succédaient les uns après les autres restant rarement plus de deux semaines. Le record restant d'un mois pour un jeune sergent qui avait la grande qualité de passait inaperçu et donc d'échapper aux réprimandes de Sheppard. A part quelques petits incidents, la vie dans la cité continuait son court. Tylios venait régulièrement sur Atlantis et participait à quelques missions car c'était lui qui avait été choisit pour remplacer Teyla en tant qu'intermédiaire entre les deux peuples. La première fois qu'il était venu sur Atlantis, John avait essayé de savoir comment allait Teyla, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle viendrait sur Atlantis pour les voir mais Tylios lui avait répondu sèchement que s'il désirait avoir des nouvelles de Teyla il n'avait qu'à aller la voir. Il ne demandait que ça , la voir mais cela lui ferait certainement plus de mal que de bien. La voir avec Matal dans leur maison, préparant le dîner pour son mari, certes voir Teyla en parfaite petite femme d'intérieur aurait sûrement était très amusant mais s'il la voyait réellement il serait devant le faite accomplie et ne pourrait plus espérer que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Parfois en se réveillant le matin il croyait pendant quelques instants que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve mais la réalité le rattrapait bien vite. Depuis cette fameuse Toumara il n'avait pas revu le magnifique sourire de Teyla et son regard pétillant et en même temps tellement tendre lorsqu'elle le regardait. Ce regard, Le dernier regard qu'elle lui avait adressé le hantait jour et nuit. Il avait été si profond, si tendre et tellement remplis de tristesse qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, jamais et ça il en était sur. Qu'était elle devenu à présent ? Une simple femme au foyer qui attendait son mari pendant le journée et le dorlotait le soir ? Si c'était le cas elle ne devait pas être très heureuse. Cependant, malgré son antipathie vis à vis de Matal, il était sur que celui-ci ferait tout pour rendre Teyla heureuse. Il avait bien vu lorsque Matal la regardait, qu'il en était profondément amoureux. Il en avait d'abord était très jaloux mais il s'était vite aperçu que ce n'était pas réciproque. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'était demandé pourquoi elle l'épousait. D'ailleurs il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse à cette question mais ça avait l'air important pour elle, même plus important que son propre bonheur.

Cela faisait à présent un an jour pour jour que Teyla les avait quitté. Tout le monde semblait l'avoir oubliée, tout le monde non un petit village peuplé d'irréductible gaulois…oups je m'égare…tout le monde non beaucoup de personnes pensait à elle plus que John ne pouvait l'imaginer. Aujourd'hui John devait partir en mission avec son équipe et Tylios pour rencontrer un peuple connu des Athosiens. Allongé sur son lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'époque où c'était Teyla qu leur présentait de nouveaux peuple. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en oublia la réunion prévu ce matin là. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix du Dr Weir qui raisonna dans toute la cité.

Le Major Sheppard est attendu immédiatement en salle de réunion.

Zut j'avais complètement oublié, pesta il en se relevant brusquement.

Il courut aussitôt rejoindre les autres en salle de réunion.

En arrivant dans la salle il fut surpris de voir tout le monde excepté Tylios.

Major ! Vous déniez enfin vous joindre à nous.

Euhmm…oui désolé. Où est Tylios ?

Il n'est pas là, répondit Weir un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ca je l'avais remarqué !

Il est resté sur le continent à cause d'un problème m'a-t-il dit.

Quel problème ? demanda Sheppard avec étonnement

Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu me dire.

Après quelques instants de silence, le Dr Weir ajouta :

Bien sur, la mission est annulé, d'après Tylios les Lhytiens sont très méfiants et il ne vous écouterons pas s'il n'est pas avec vous.

Même s'il s'agit des Wraiths ?

Même s'il s'agit des Wraiths ! Tylios n'est même pas sur qu'ils l'écouterons lui car d'habitude c'était Teyla qui leur parlait.

A l'évocation de ce nom un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Le Dr Weir voulut reprendre la parole préférant ne pas s'étendre sur ce sujet mais elle fut devancée par John qui demanda exactement ce qu'elle craignait.

Alors pourquoi ce n'est pas Teyla qui vient avec nous ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Weir car tous avait pensé la même chose sans oser le formuler.

Eh bien … Tylios n'a pas voulu me le dire. Il a juste dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Alors ça c'est trop fort ! Elle ne peut pas ! Pourquoi ? Elle doit préparer le dîner de sa petite famille ? Sheppard s'était levé, emporté par la colère et aussi par la tristesse.

Major calmez-vous ! ordonna Elisabeth.

Le major Sheppard se rassis le plus calmement possible sachant bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter ainsi. C'était injuste envers Teyla peut être avait-elle une bonne raison ? Quoiqu'il en soit il n'arrivait pas à croire que Teyla ai pu les oublier aussi rapidement au point de ne jamais venir les voir. Le Dr Weir attendit que John se soit calmé pour reprendre.

Il y a de forte chance pour que les wraiths attaquent le Lhytiens puisque nos radars ont détecté leur mouvements en direction de Lhytios mais d'après nos calcul ils ne devraient pas arriver sur cette planète avant une semaine et Tylios m'a promis qu'il serait là avant.

Bien dans ce cas rien ne sert de s'inquiéter !

Tout le monde regarda Rodney.

Quoi ?.. c'est vrai ce que j'ai dit ! Arrêter de me regarder comme si j'était fou !

Pourquoi comme ? répondit John un petit sourire en coin.

Rodney allait répliqué mais Elisabeth préféra mettre un terme à ce petit jeu.

Bien messieurs compte tenu de la situation vous avez gagner quelques jours de congé jusqu'à l'arrivé de Tylios.

« Des vacances ! Que je vais faire de vacances ! » se lamenta John une fois arrivé dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Dés qu'il avait du temps libre il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il y a un an il aurait fait un combat avec Teyla et après aurait eu besoin de cette semaine de vacances pour récupérer ! Mais maintenant il n'avait personne avec qui se battre. Ou plutôt n'avait plus envie de s'entraîner car nombre de militaire aurait été ravie de faire un combat avec lui mais pour lui se n'était pas pareil. En un an il avait du se rendre une fois, peut être deux, dans la salle d'entrainement et à chaque fois c'était plus pour se remémorer les bons moments passé avec Teyla que pour s'entraîner. Au bout de dix minutes de réflexion sur ce qu'il allait faire de ses vacances, il décida d'aller voir Rodney, l'aider dans ses expériences ne pouvait pas être pire que de se lamenter seul dans sa chambre.

John venait d'arriver devant le laboratoire. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. « Oh mon dieu, pensa-t-il, Mckay…et… » Il referma aussitôt la porte et partit d'un pas rapide en direction de sa chambre. Pendant toute la journée il ne cessa de repensait à ce qu'il avait vu et à chaque fois un petit sourire espiègle apparaissait sur son visage et une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux. « Eh bien ! Il n'a pas perdu son temps ce sacré Rodney, pensa John avec ironie ».

Ce soir là, il croisa Rodney en allant à la cantine et, ayant très envie de le taquiner un peu, il l'invita à manger avec lui. John arborait toujours son petit sourire et dés qu'il croisait le regard de Rodney il se retenait d'éclater de rire mais sans grand succès car Rodney commençait à se poser des questions.

Mais qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

Moi rien, répondit-il en feignant l'étonnement.

Alors arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

John sourit de plus belle. Il adorait faire enrager Rodney. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. Après quelques minutes de silence John décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Alors Rodney ! La vie est belle ?

Euh…ben…oui. Enfin comme d'habitude.

Rodney ne comprenait rien au petit jeu du major.

Pourtant vous m'avez l'air particulièrement heureux ces temps ci. Y a t-il une raison à ça ?

Euh…non…bien sur que non ! Mais enfin qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces questions ?

Oh mais rien voyons ! On discute c'est tout !

Sur ce John se leva, pris son plateau et partit. Rodney commençait à paniquer « Oh mon dieu ! Il est au courant !…mais non, ça ne ce peut pas ! On a fait attention. On a été discret….enfin…je crois ». Mckay se leva d'un bond et sorti en courant de la cantine. Il devait lui parler !

Pour les Athosiens la vie avait repris son court normale après la Toumara. Teyla avait repris son rôle de chef à temps plein et l'assumait avec beaucoup de sérieux et de détermination. Matal la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait et accomplissait son rôle de mari en veillant sur sa femme et s'en s'assurant de son bonheur. Ils formaient un très jolie couple et tous les athosiens les admiraient. Pourtant leur mariage n'était pas aussi heureux que tout le monde semblait le croire. Matal était dévoué corps et âme à Teyla et l'aimait de tout son cœur mais celle-ci n'arrivait pas l'aimait en retour. Elle le respectait et l'admirait mais ne l'aimait pas et le temps ni avait rien changé et ni changerait rien. Teyla se rendait souvent sur la plage et là elle se remémorait sa vie sur Atlantis, les voyages sur les autres planètes, ses compagnons et John. Elle pensait souvent à lui, sans doute trop souvent mais peu lui importait. Penser à lui, lui permettait de tenir le coup, d'oublier son absence quelques instants. Après elle se sentait coupable envers Matal, c'était lui son mari et elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à un notre homme. Mais au final, son cœur l'emportait toujours sur son esprit et elle revenait sur cette plage inlassablement pour revivre en souvenir les derniers instants qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Tylios se rendant souvent sur Atlantis, elle essayait de lui soutirer des informations pour savoir ce qu'il se passait là-bas, s'ils avaient fait des découvertes intéressante et surtout si John allait bien. Il lui parlait sans problème des découvertes, des missions et de ce que lui faisait sur Atlantis mais dés qu'elle prononçait le nom de John, il lui répondait fermement qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de son mari plutôt que de chercher à savoir comment aller John. Elle avait d'abord était très en colère puis avait vite compris que Tylios faisait ça pour elle, pour qu'elle oublie John. Mais c'était peine perdu, jamais elle ne l'oublierait.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait exactement un an que Teyla s'était mariée. Elle aurait du se trouver avec son mari pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage mais elle avait préféré aller marcher sur la plage. En temps normal elle aurait admirait l'océan et aurait imaginait les contours de la cité derrière l'horizon, mais aujourd'hui elle admirait ce petit être si fragile qui dormait profondément dans ses bras. Elle n'aurait jamais crut connaître un jour un tel bonheur. Ca faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle avait donné naissance à cette petite fille, Sa fille. Elle l'avait appelé Kaylhia. La naissance de celle-ci lui avait permis d'accepter définitivement sa vie de famille avec Matal. Elle savait que maintenant, même si elle en avait l'occasion, elle ne repartirait plus en mission. Elle ne devait plus risquer sa vie inutilement, la menace des Wraiths était largement suffisante. Elle devait vivre pour sa fille et ne pas l'abandonner comme l'avait fait ses parents à elle. Teyla était encore plongée dans ses pensées lorsque Kaylhia se mit à hurler. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle faisait des crises de ce genre. Elle pleurait pendant des heures sans que l'on puisse faire quoique se soit pour la calmer, puis elle finissait par s'endormir d'épuisement. Teyla était morte d'inquiétude, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour que sa fille se calme. Elle l'avait amenée quelques jours plus tôt aux guérisseurs athosiens. Ceux-ci avaient tout essayer pour la calmer sans jamais y parvenir. Ils avaient finis par déclarer que seul le temps dirait, si elle guérirais ou pas. Cependant ils avaient prévenue Teyla que le corps de Kaylhia ne supporterait sans doute pas indéfiniment ces crises. Depuis lors Teyla veillait jour et nuit sur sa fille. Les peu de fois ou celle-ci s'endormait, Teyla en profitait pour sortir prendre l'air. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, elle l'emmenait avec elle se balader sur la plage et lui racontait toute sortes d'histoires mais le plus souvent elle lui parlait de sa vie sur Atlantis, ses missions, ses amis, John. Le reste du temps elle le passait sous sa tente à berçait Kaylhia et à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la calmer mais souvent sans y parvenir. Depuis quelques temps elle réfléchissait à une autre solution mais elle craignait la réaction de Matal et Tylios si elle leur en faisait par. Elle-même aurait préféré ne pas avoir à y recourir mais à présent les choses étaient différentes. Les Athosiens n'avaient rien pu faire pour Kaylhia, et Teyla s'avait que c'était sa dernière chance de sauver sa fille. Elle devait se rendre sur Atlantis.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Teyla alla voir Tylios dans sa tente pendant que Matal s'occupait de Kaylhia.

Tylios, je peux te parler ?

Bien sur. Qu y-a-t-il Teyla ?

J'aimerais que tu contactes Atlantis pour qu'un Jumper vienne nous chercher moi et Kaylhia.

Tu penses que les Terriens pourrons la guérir ?

Je l'espère. Après quelques secondes de silence Teyla rajouta : Ils sont beaucoup plus évolué que nous et ils peuvent se servir de la technologie des anciens. En restant ici Kaylhia n'a aucune chance alors que là-bas elle en aura une !

Je comprends, tu fais ça pour ta fille. Mais tu ne devrais pas retourner sur Atlantis. Si tu veux je leur amènerais Kaylhia et comme ça tu pourras rester ici.

Teyla regarda Tylios dans les yeux et lui répondit d'une voix calme mais sur un ton sans appelle.

Il est hors de question que j'abandonne ma fille. Si elle va sur Atlantis j'irais avec elle et il n'en sera pas autrement. Alors maintenant tu contactes la cité pendant que je vais prévenir Matal et préparer mes affaires.

Tylios n'eu d'autre choix que d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Teyla sorti de la tente pour aller rejoindre la sienne tandis que Tylios contactait la cité. Celui-ci ne donna aucune explication sur la raison de leur venu il leur demanda juste d'envoyer un Jumper pour l'amener sur Atlantis. Le Dr Weir avait aussitôt répondu à sa demande et envoyé un Jumper sur le continent.

Matal eu du mal à accepter le départ de Teyla pour la cité mais lui aussi était près à tout pour sauver sa fille. Il se résigna donc à les laisser partir toutes les deux seules sachant qu'ils devaient rester sur le continent pour aider à la moisson qui arrivait bientôt et qu'il ne leur serait pas d'un grand secours en allant sur Atlantis. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, après un dernière au revoir à son époux, Tylios, Teyla et Kaylhia, portée par Teyla, embarquèrent dans le Jumper. Teyla fut soulagée que ce ne soit pas un membre de son ancienne équipe qui vienne les chercher, elle n'avait pas envie de leur expliquer quoique se soit sur sa venu pour le moment. Elle devrait le faire, ça elle le savait mais il lui faudrait d'abord trouver assez de courage. Tylios s'était installé à l'avant à côté du pilote tandis que Teyla s'était isolée à l'arrière du Jumper. L'anxiété lui nouait le ventre, elle ne sentait pas prête à retourner sur Atlantis, à Le revoir. Eh pourtant, elle en avait souvent rêvé de ce moment où enfin elle pourrait le voir, Lui, son sourire ravageur, ses yeux pétillants et plein de charme mais elle n'avait fait que rêver. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle retournerais réellement sur Atlantis. Maintenant elle était devant le fait accomplie et craignait plus que tout ses retrouvailles avec John.

Après un voyage peu silencieux à cause des pleures de Kaylhia, le Jumper atterrit enfin dans le hangar de la cité où le Dr Weir les attendait. La porte s'ouvrit. Tylios descendit le premier et fut aussitôt interpellé par Elisabeth qui s'inquiétait d'entendre tout ce bruit.

C'est quoi ce bruit ? On dirait des , elle marqua un courte pause avant de finir tellement ce qu'elle allait dire lui paraissait stupide,…pleures.

Effectivement ce sont des pleures répondit une voix provenant de l'intérieure du jumper.

Ce fut au tour de Teyla de descendre du jumper sous les yeux ébahit d'Elisabeth qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à la voir qui plus est avec un bébé.

Teyla !

Le Dr Weir écarquilla les yeux pour mieux observer Teyla afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit être que celle-ci tenait dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à en croire ses yeux mais les pleures de Kaylhia la ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité.

Que faites-vous là ? et qui est ce ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le bébé.

C'est ma fille, Kaylhia, et si je suis ici, c'est pour vous demander de l'aide pour la soigner.

Bien entendu. Allons tout de suite à l'infirmerie.

Tous partirent donc en direction de l'infirmerie accompagné par les cris de Kaylhia qui n'avait pas cessé depuis le départ du continent. Le Dr Beckett, qui avait été alerté pas les pleures, sortit de l'infirmerie pour voir ce qui se passait et les vit arriver. Aussitôt les cris de Kaylhia attira son regard sur elle.

Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il étonné.

C'est ma fille, Dr Beckett, répondit Teyla en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie.

Carson, ayant compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, emboîta le pas de Teyla.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demanda-t-il un fois entré dans l'infirmerie.

Je n'en sais rien ! Ca fait une semaine qu'elle a des crises de ce genre et on ne peut rien faire pour la calmer. Au bout d'un certain temps elle finit toujours par s'endormir mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne tienne plus le coup très longtemps à pleurer ainsi.

Teyla venait de parler d'une voix froide et dure qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion ce qui avait énormément surpris Carson, Elisabeth et Tylios, mais ceux-ci ne firent aucune remarque. Avant de commençait à examiner Kaylhia, le Dr Beckett se tourna vers Teyla.

Teyla, je vais en avoir pour un bon moment à lui faire passer les tests alors allez vous reposer. Vous en avez besoin.

Non, je préfère rester.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une suggestion. Vous avez l'air épuisée ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Si elle pleure tout le temps comme ça, vous n'avez pas du dormir beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Si tu veux Teyla, je peux rester ici pendant que tu reposes, proposa Tylios.

Teyla adressa un maigre sourire à Carson et Tylios.

Et si vous voulez Teyla vous pouvez aller dans ma chambre pour vous reposer.

Je vous remercie Elisabeth. Dr Beckett….

Oui je vous préviens dés que j'ai finit les tests.

Teyla baissa la tête en signe de remerciement et partit avec le Dr Weir en direction de la chambre de cette dernière. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Teyla n'avait pas le cœur à parler et le Dr Weir respecter son silence. Elle n'osait pas imaginer à quel point cela devait être dur de voir souffrir son enfant. Elle admirait le courage de Teyla, depuis son arrivée elle ne l'avait jamais vu ni se relâcher, ni pleurer. « Et pourtant cela lui aurait peut être fait du bien, pensa Elisabeth ».

Nous voilà arrivée ! Alors surtout reposez-vous bien.

Oui, je crois que je ne vais pas avoir trop de mal à m'endormir.

Bien. Pendant ce temps je vais demander à ce que l'on vous prépare une chambre pour cette nuit et je vais prévenir John et Rodney de votre arrivée. Je suis sur qu'ils vont être ravie de vous revoir.

Alors que le Dr Weir s'apprêtait à partir, Teyla l'interpella :

Elisabeth !

Oui ?

Ne leur dites pas que je suis là.

Mais pourquoi ? Je suis sur qu'il meurent d'impatience de vous revoir et aussi de connaître la petite Kaylhia.

Oui certainement mais…je préfère leur faire une surprise, j'irais les voir un peu plus tard, s'empressa d'ajouter Teyla.

Celle-ci ne voulait pas voir John pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant, alors que sa fille était malade. Elle avait bien assez de stresse à gérer pour qu'un autre problème vienne lui en rajouter. Elle savait que revoir John maintenant lui serait fatal, qu'elle craquerait. Et ça elle ne voulais surtout pas que ça arrive devant lui.

Bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez, je ne leur dirais rien.

Sur ce Elisabeth s'éloigna et Teyla rentra dans la chambre. Elle s'écroula sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et s'endormit aussitôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps mais je n'ai pas pu poster la suite avant. En compensation j'en met une très longue !

Le Dr Mckay était dans son bureau lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Rodney, Tu es là ?

Oui entre.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Oh quelques tests, rien de très important.

Dans ce cas tu peux peut être faire une petite pause, dit d'une voix langoureuse la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

Attend que je réfléchisse….

Mckay n'eu pas le temps de donner sa réponse que la jeune femme lui sautait dessus et l'embrassait passionnément. Après plusieurs longues minutes d'un baiser intense, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Wouh ! fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Mckay après se baiser enflammé.

Contente que ça t'ai plut !

Wouh ! Ca m'a plus que plut ! Mais on devrait éviter de faire ça ici. Quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre.

Mais non ne t'inquiète pas personne ne m'a vu venir ici.

Oui mais je crois que le major Sheppard est au courant, alors il nous a forcément vu et je vois pas où ça peut être à part ici.

Oui évidemment…mais tu en est sure ?

Mais il me l'a dit !

Comment ça ? Il t'a parlé de nous ?

Non mais il a posé des questions bizarre du genre (imitant la voix de John) « qu'est ce qui vous rend si joyeux en ce moment Rodney ? » et puis il me regardait bizarrement.

Eh bien tant pis ! De tout manière ça se serait su tôt ou tard ! Mais si tu préfères on peut aller dans ta chambre dit la jeune femme d'une voix plein se sous-entendu et avec un sourire coquin.

Plusieurs heures après le départ de Teyla, Carson avait enfin finit d'examiner Kaylhia. Ils lui avait fait une multitude de tests et en attendait à présent les résultats. Il envoya Tylios, qui était resté avec lui pendant tous ce temps, chercher Teyla. Celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard avec elle.

Dr Beckett, comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Teyla à peine entrée dans l'infirmerie.

Je lui ai administré un sédatif donc pour le moment elle dort. Sinon j'attend encore les résultat des tests mais à première vu elle est en bonne santé. Je ne comprend pas ce qui peut causer ces crises.

Entre temps Teyla s'était approchée de sa fille et tenait sa petite main au creux de la sienne. Les derniers mots de Carson se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Pour elle, il y avait forcément une raison à ces crises et elle était venue ici pour la trouver. La tristesse de voir sa fille souffrir, la peur de la perdre et la colère de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle, la rongeaient de l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps. Si bien que tout à coup elle lâcha la main de sa fille, se retourna brusquement vers Carson et se mit à hurler sur lui.

Il y a forcément une raison ! Je l'ai amenée ici pensant que vous seriez capable de la soigner et tout ce que vous trouvait à dire c'est que vous n'y comprenez rien ! Je v…

Teyla sa suffit ! cria Tylios. Puis il continua d'une voix plus douce. Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver après le Dr Beckett, il n'y est pour rien. Tu sais bien qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu.

Teyla ne se calma pas pour autant mais elle savait que Tylios avait raison alors elle retourna s'asseoir près de sa fille.

Je vais voir si les résultats sont prés, dit Carson avant de partir.

Tylios avait été très étonné par la réaction de Teyla. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère et pourtant il la connaissait depuis toujours. Mais d'un autre côté il la comprenais. Elle pensait trouver une solution pour sa fille en venant sur Atlantis et finalement rien ne c'était arrangé. En voyant Teyla au chevet de sa fille, il se dit qu'il ferait peut être mieux de la laisser seule quelques instants. Il sortit donc de l'infirmerie.

Le Major Sheppard se promenait dans les couloirs à la recherche de la moindre petit occupation qui lui permettrait de faire passer le temps. Au moment où il passait à proximité de l'infirmerie il entendit des cris provenant de celle-ci. Mais le temps qu'il arrive devant la porte les cris avaient cessés et il vit le Dr Beckett s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il hésita à entrer. Puis pensant que se qui se passait à l'infirmerie ne le regardait pas, il s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsque Tylios en sortit.

Major Sheppard que faites-vous là ?

Eh bien …j'ai entendue des cris alors j'était venu voir ce qu'y se passait mais apparemment c'est finit.

Tylios hocha rapidement la tête en signe d'approbation et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque John ajouta :

Et vous que faisiez-vous à l'infirmerie ?

Rien qui vous regarde, avait-il répondu d'un ton sec.

Oui évidemment.

Tylios s'éloigna laissant John perplexe. « Que peut-il bien se passer dans cette infirmerie ? se demanda-t-il ». Poussé par la curiosité, il saisit la poigné de la porte mais au même moment le Dr Beckett qui revenait avec les résultats d'analyse, l'interpella de l'autre bout du couloir.

John !

Celui-ci retira aussitôt sa main de la poigné et salua a son tour Carson.

Vous êtes venu voir notre revenante je suppose ! Dit Carson en rigolant.

Qui ? J'ai juste entendu des cris provenant de l'infirmerie alors je suis venu voir ce que s'était.

Carson hésitait il ne savait s'il devait lui dire ou pas que Teyla était là. Il savait que John avait beaucoup souffert de son départ et il allait sans doute avoir un choc de la voir avec une petite fille. De plus Teyla n'avait peut être pas envie de le voir maintenant. Elle avait assez de problème.

Ce n'était rien. Bon excusez moi mais je dois y aller.

Carson rentra rapidement dans l'infirmerie sans ajouter un mot et John recommença à errer dans les couloirs de la cité.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie Carson découvrit Teyla allongée auprès de sa fille et caressant tendrement sa joue. Il s'approcha du lit et se racla la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Teyla je peux vous parler une minute ? J'ai les résultats des analyses.

Vous avez trouvé quelques choses ?

Eh bien rien d'anormal mais en regardant son AND il me venu une idée.

Laquelle ?

Eh bien Kaylhia a hérité de votre ADN hors vous savez que suite aux expériences des Wraiths vous avez de l'ADN de Wraith et c'est ce qui vous permet d'avoir ce lien télépathique avec eux… et bien je crois que Kaylhia l'a aussi.

Oh mon dieu ! Alors c'est ça qui la fait pleurer. Elle les voit à longueur de temps, peut être même qu'elle les voit se nourrir d'humains.

Teyla était effondrée. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, pris sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Jamais elle n'aurait put imaginer que sa fille vivait en permanence les horreurs des Wraiths. Elle, elle pouvait encore le supporter, elle était assez forte mais sa fille était beaucoup trop fragile pour ça. Teyla regardait sa fille tendrement quand le Dr Beckett l'interpella de nouveau.

Teyla ? Il y autre chose que vous devez savoir. J'ai trouvé dans l'ADN de Kaylhia…

Malheureusement Carson n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaître le major Sheppard.

Dr Beckett on a besoin de vous…

John s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut Teyla assise sur le lit, tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Il resta plusieurs secondes sans parler, baladant son regard de Teyla au bébé, avant de tout de même parvenir à finir sa phrase.

en salle de contrôle… il y a eu un incident, dit-il sans quitter une seul second Teyla des yeux.

D'accord j'y vais tout de suite.

Carson sortit aussitôt de l'infirmerie accompagné des deux infirmières qui se trouvaient également dans la pièce. John et Teyla ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux. John avait les yeux grand ouvert comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme et avançait lentement vers elle. Teyla au contraire gardait un visage impassible. Elle ne semblait ni étonné ni triste, et encore moins heureuse, de voir John. Celui-ci était arrivé juste à côté du lit où elle était assise avec sa fille et continuait à plonger son regard dans le sien. Plein de question se bousculait dans sa tête mais il était incapable d'en formuler une seule. Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard de John, Teyla baissa les yeux vers Kaylhia ce qui incita John a faire de même. C'est alors que sa joie de revoir Teyla s'estompa et la dur réalité refit surface : Teyla était mariée et il avait de forte chance pour que se soit son enfant, leur enfant. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire. John était encore sous le choc et Teyla était trop préoccupée par sa fille pour essayer de renouer les liens avec lui. Ce fut finalement John qui brisa le silence en posa la seul question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse mais aussi celle qu'il craignait le plus.

Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Teyla releva lentement la tête vers John et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

C'est ma fille, Kaylhia, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Après cette révélation un silence glacial retomba dans la pièce. John alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'à côté et observa Teyla qui ne quittait pas des yeux sa fille. Puis une autre question qui lui paraissait beaucoup plus importante, lui vint à l'esprit.

Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus chaleureuse que précédemment et qui trahissait légèrement son inquiétude.

Je suis ici pour elle, répondit elle sans quitter sa fille des yeux.

John avait senti dans sa voix une pointe de tristesse et aussi d'inquiétude qui devinrent encore plus évidente lorsqu'elle recommença à parler quelques instants plus tard.

Depuis quelques temps Kaylhia fait des crises, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer alors je suis venu ici pensant que le Dr Beckett pourrait découvrire ce qu'elle a.

Et il a trouvé ? demanda John d'une voix très douce.

Oui.

Teyla fit une pause pour se calmer, elle ne voulait surtout pas pleurer devant John. Mais celui-ci la connaissait bien, il savait qu'elle lui cachait sa tristesse. Pourtant il aurait tellement aimé que pour une fois elle n'essai pas de la cacher, qu'elle se laisse aller. Elle n'avait pas à toujours être forte surtout devant lui. Il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, l'aurait réconfortée. Après ces quelques instants de silence, Teyla repris la parole mais sa voix était beaucoup plus faible.

Kaylhia a hérité de mes gènes de Wraith et nous pensons qu'elle pleure parce qu'elle entre en contact télépathique avec eux et qu'elle voit tout ce qu'ils font. Y compris se nourrir d'humain.

John resta sans voix. Il ne savait plus ni quoi faire ni quoi dire pour réconforter Teyla. Il savait à quel point Teyla avait du mal à supporter sa télépathie avec les Wraith alors il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir ce petit être si fragile et sans défense. Il comprenait à présent beaucoup mieux la détresse de Teyla.

Teyla, je …je suis désolé. J'aimerais tellement vous aider, dit-il tendrement.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Teyla. Doucement, il souleva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

Je suis sur qu'on va trouver une solution. Si elle est aussi forte que ses parents il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas, dit il en souriant espérant que ces mots réconforteraient Teyla

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Teyla baissa la tête et parut encore plus triste et préoccupée qu'avant. Un faible « sans doute » fut sa seule réponse. A ce moment là le Dr Beckett entra dans l'infirmerie.

John, pourriez vous nous laisser s'il vous plait. Je dois parler à Teyla.

Bien sur, répondit-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Teyla.

J'espère que l'on aura l'occasion de se revoir avant que vous ne repartiez.

Sûrement, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

John sortit de l'infirmerie et Carson s'approcha de Teyla un dossier à la main.

J'aimerais que vous regardiez ceci.

Teyla jeta un rapide coup d'œil au documents puis le redonna à Carson.

Je suppose que vous connaissez la raison de ses résultats ? demanda-t-il.

Effectivement. Je n'en était pas sure mais à présent il n'y a plus aucun doute, dit-elle d'une voix blasée.

C'est donc bien ce que je pensais ! dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Mais comment…commença Carson en criant presque.

Pas si fort Carson ! Quelqu'un pourrait vous entendre et je ne veux pas que sa se sache c'est compris ? J'ai bien assez de problème comme ça !

D'accord. Mais vous ne pourrez pas le cacher éternellement. Ce ne serait pas correct.

Après quelques instants de réflexion.

Vous avez sans doute raison, admit-elle d'une voix lasse, mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prête.

Bien. Alors je ne dirais rien.

Merci Carson.

Le Dr Beckett se racla la gorge et repris d'une voix plus sérieuse et professionnel.

Vu que Kaylhia dort et qu'elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain je pense que vous pouvez l'emmener dormir avec vous, si vous le souhaitait.

Bien, merci.

Sur ce Teyla, portant Kaylhia dans ses bras, sortit de l'infirmerie et alla dans la chambre que le Dr Weir lui avait fait préparer.

Malgrés le fait que Kaylhia dorme, pour une fois, à point fermé, Teyla ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Elle la passa à observer se petit être qui dormait profondément aux creux de ses bras. Tous se bousculait dans sa tête, ses retrouvailles avec John la hantait et l'inquiétude pour sa fille la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour guérir sa fille et ne savait pas non plus comment se comporter avec John. Elle aurait préféré qu'il apprenne l'existence de Kaylhia dans d'autres conditions, ou plutôt, en y réfléchissant bien, Teyla se dit qu'elle aurait préféré que John ignore l'existence de Kaylhia. Cela lui aurait posé moins de problème. Vers le matin, n'arrivant toujours pas à dormir, Teyla se leva et alla sur le balcon, prenant bien soin avant de déposer Kaylhia dans son berceau. L'air était encore frais et le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever. Teyla inspira profondément. Elle essaya de se calmer et de se relaxer car la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer ne l'aider à résister au stress et à l'inquiétude que lui causaient les derniers évènements. Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Teyla retourna à l'intérieur.

Entrez !

Teyla, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Le major Sheppard se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les mains derrière le dos et assez mal à l'aise.

Non pas du tout major. Venez sur le balcon je ne voudrais pas réveiller Kaylhia.

C'est à ce moment là que John l'aperçu dormant dans son berceau. Quand il voyait Kaylhia, il était partagé entre la jalousie que se ne soit pas sa fille et en même temps une profonde tendresse pour elle. Après l'avoir observer quelques secondes, John rejoint Teyla sur le balcon. Aucun d'eux n'osaient parler. Ils admiraient l'océan accoudés, l'un à côté de l'autre, contre la rambarde du balcon. Au bout de quelques minutes John décida de briser le silence.

Alors votre nouvelle vie vous plait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus dédaigneuse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Oui, beaucoup, répondit froidement Teyla vexée par la manière dont John venait de lui parler.

John se rendit compte de son erreur et repris sur un ton beaucoup plus chaleureux.

Ca ne vous manque pas de passer la porte, de découvrir de nouveau monde et de tuer quelques Wraiths ?

Teyla baissa la tête.

Non, ça ne me manque pas. Et maintenant j'ai une famille alors de toute manière je ne pourrais plus me permettre de risquer ma vie en mission.

Teyla avait essayé de paraître la plus convaincante possible mais John n'avait pas marché. Malgré le ton joyeux sur lequel Teyla avait parlé, un pointe de tristesse avait persisté dans sa voix et John l'avait bien sentit. Il avait espéré se tromper et que Teyla soit heureuse parmis son peuple mais il était sur à présent qu'elle regrettait sa vie sur Atlantis.

pourquoi n'êtes vous jamais revenu sur Atlantis ?

Teyla tourna sa tête vers John qui la regardait fixement depuis le début de leur conversation et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Teyla ne répondit rien mais son regard glaça le sang de John. A ce moment là il cru bon de rajouter :

Vous auriez pu venir nous voir ne serai-ce que quelques heures. Vous savez que j'aurais été ravie de venir vous chercher sur le continent.

Il se rendit aussitôt compte en voyant le regard noir que Teyla lui lançait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Je peux vous retourner la question major Sheppard ! répondit-elle d'une voix froide mais étonnement calme compte tenu de la colère que John pouvait voir dans son regard. Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas venu me voir. Et pourtant j'ai appris que vous étiez venu plusieurs fois chercher Tylios lorsqu'il devait partir en mission avec vous.

C'est vrai, mais à ce moment là je n'avais pas le temps d'aller vous voir sinon vous pouvez être sur que je l'aurais fais.

John avait sortie, d'un voix mal assurée, la première excuse qui lui était passé par la tête même s'il se doutait bien que Teyla ne le croirait pas. A son grand étonnement Teyla ne sembla pas plus en colère qu'avant mais à la place de la colère il vit dans son regard un profond dégoût. Il la regarda perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement ni même ce qui pouvait a ce point la dégoûter.

Oh oui ! Vous étiez très occupé ! Je n'en doute pas, dit-elle d'une voix méprisante.

Elle détourna son regard du sien et se mit de nouveau face à l'océan. John commençait à être exaspéré. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui reprochait ? Si c'était de ne pas être aller la voir alors lui aussi pouvait lui faire le même reproche !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour vous mettre autant en colère ?

Je ne suis pas en colère. Et puis après tout vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Teyla parlait d'une voix qui se voulait détachée mais la colère, le dégoût, le mépris, la tristesse, tout ces émotions transparaissaient dans sa voix. John, quant à lui, en avait plus qu'assez de ces sous-entendus. Il prit Teyla par les épaules et la força à se tourner vers lui. Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux.

Bon sang Teyla ! vous allez me dire ce que vous me reprochez !

Teyla allait répondre lorsque des pleures se firent entendre de l'intérieur de la chambre. Aussitôt le regard de Teyla changea pour laisser place à une profonde inquiétude. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de John et se précipita auprès de sa fille. Entre temps ses pleures avaient redoublé d'intensité. Teyla essayait de la calmer en la berçant mais c'était peine perdu. Teyla paniquait complètement, jamais encore Kaylhia n'avait fait une telle crise. John qui avait aussitôt suivi Teyla, était également très inquiet.

Il faut l'emmener voir le Dr Beckett !

Voyant que Teyla ne réagissait pas, John passa un bras dans son dos et l'entraîna d'un pas rapide, avec lui, en direction de l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, le Dr Beckett pris aussitôt Kaylhia pour lui administrer un sédatif, ce qui, pour le moment, était le seul moyen de la calmer. Une fois endormie, il la déposa sur un lit et la brancha à divers appareil afin de mieux surveiller son état de santé. Depuis son arrivé à l'infirmerie Teyla n'avait pas bougé. Elle était restée planté au milieu de la pièce, le regard dans le vide. John était resté à côté d'elle et avait encerclé d'un bras ses épaules. Une fois que Carson eu finit de s'occuper de Kaylhia, il alla voir Teyla.

Teyla…Je suis désolé mais je crains que Kaylhia ne survive pas à sa prochaine crise si on ne trouve pas une solution rapidement.

Teyla ne réagit pas. Son regard était toujours perdu dans le vide et son visage impassible. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans le silence le plus totale. John avait resserré son étreinte et le Dr Beckett était retourné à ses occupations. Tout à coup Teyla se dégagea de l'étreinte de John et se dirigea lentement vers sa fille. Des larmes commençait à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'avait dit Carson mais petit à petit elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle allait perdre sa fille. Arriver à hauteur du lit, elle commença à caresser tendrement le visage de Kaylhia, puis d'une voix tremblante et très faible, elle se mit à chanter. John l'écoutait attentivement et, même s'il ne comprenait pas les paroles de la chansons, il était sure que c'était une berceuse. La voix de Teyla devenait de plus en plus faible et entrecoupé de sanglot. Au bout d'un moment elle se tut. John se trouvait derrière elle et donc ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais malgré tout il était sur qu'elle pleurait. Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à coller son torse contre le dos de Teyla, et la pris dans ses bras mais aussitôt celle-ci le repoussa, et sortie en courant de l'infirmerie. John ne savait pas quoi penser de son geste. Etait ce lui qu'elle avait repoussé ? Ou avait elle seulement besoin d'être seule ? Vu la dispute qu'ils avaient eu avant de venir à l'infirmerie, la première solution lui semblait la plus probable et cela l'attristait énormément. Qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça ?

John resta quelques temps auprès de Kaylhia, comme si en l'absence de Teyla s'était à lui qu'incombait la tache de veiller sur elle. Il espérait aussi que Teyla reviendrait et qu'il pourrait enfin savoir ce qu'elle lui reprochait mais au bout de deux heures d'attente, il préféra quitter les lieux. Il alla d'abord jusqu'à la chambre de Teyla espérant l'y trouver mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il pensa alors à la salle de sport et s'y rendit en courant. Cette fois-ci la chance lui sourit. Teyla se défoulait contre un punching-ball. Elle frappait avec une telle force que John préféra rester à l'entrée de la salle pour lui parler.

Teyla ? appela-t-il doucement, préférant ne pas provoquer la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement vers lui. Elle avait encore les yeux rouge d'avoir pleuré mais ses yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune tristesse, seul la rage y brûlait. Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis recommença à frapper de toutes ses forces contre le punching-ball.

Teyla ! Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler.

Elle lui avait répondu, sans même s'arrêter de frapper le sac, d'une voix froide et sans appel. Malgré tout Sheppard pris le risque de s'attirer les foudres de l'Athosienne.

Eh bien vous allez faire un effort !

Cette fois-ci, Teyla s'arrêta net en entendant la voix ferme et dur qu'avait utilisé John. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui puis plongea son regard noir dans le sien.

JE VOUS INTERDIT DE ME PARLER COMME CA !

ALORS COMMENT DOIS-JE VOUS PARLER POUR QUE VOUS M'ECOUTIEZ ?

Tout deux se défiait du regard. La colère les rongeait et aucun des deux n'était près à céder.

JE N'AI NI ENVIE DE VOUS ECOUTER NI DE VOUS PARLER ! ALORS SORTEZ D'ICI !

MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE CHOIX ! QUE VOUS LE VOULIEZ OU NON VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER ET JE NE VOUS LACHEREZ AVANT D'AVOIR OBTENUE CE QUE JE VOULAIS !

Teyla ne répondit rien mais John vit très bien dans son regard qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Celle-ci détourna rapidement son regard de celui du major et partie s'asseoir au bord de la fenêtre, le visage tourné vers l'océan afin que John ne voit pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement de Teyla, regrettant d'avoir été aussi dur, même s'il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle l'écoute.

Teyla, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous m'en voulez !

Je ne vous en veux pas major.

Teyla avait semblé tellement sincère quand elle avait elle lui avait répondu que John en fut dérouté.

Mais je croyais…enfin je n'ai pas rêvé ! La manière dont vous m'avez regarder sur le balcon tout à l'heure je ne l'ai pas inventé !

Teyla ne réagit toujours pas.

Bon sang Teyla ! Expliquez-vous.

Celle-ci se leva, se mis face à John, qui se rendit alors compte qu'elle pleurait, et lui dit d'une voix calme et sans émotions :

Je suis revenue sur Atlantis, deux mois après mon départ. J'ai voulu vous voir mais quand je vous ai enfin trouvé vous me sembliez trop occupé pour avoir quelques minutes à m'accorder. Alors je suis repartie.

Elle sortie d'un pas rapide de la salle sans laisser le temps à John de répondre quoique se soit. Celui-ci essayait désespérément de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à ce moment là, mais sans succès. Il sortie de la salle et prit la direction de sa chambre pour se reposer un peu espérant que cela l'aiderait à retrouver la mémoire.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà une suite, pas très longue mais je voulais que la fin vous laisse an plein suspense (vous comprendrez en lisant). Mais promis j'essaierais de vous mettre la suite sans trop tarder.

_En attendant laissez des coms ça fait toujours plaisir et maintenant tout le monde peut en mettre normalement. Rieval a eu la bonne idée de me faire remarquer que seul les inscrits pouvaient poster, ce qui n'est plus le cas je l'espère !_

John passa le reste de la journée enfermé dans sa chambre à réfléchir. Il essayait de se remémorer tous ce qu'il avait fait il y a maintenant 10 mois et ce n'était pas simple. Plus il y pensait et plus il avait l'impression que la réponse s'éloignait de lui. Il pensait également à Teyla. Il était tellement heureux de la revoir et en même temps il redoutait chacune de leur entrevue. Les circonstance de sa venu n'arrangeait d'ailleurs pas les choses. Il était très inquiet pour elle. Elle avait un visage fatigué, triste et ses yeux ne reflétait plus la même joie de vivre que lorsqu'elle vivait sur Atlantis. Au bout d'un certains temps il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la cité afin de se changer les idées. Au détour d'un couloir il aperçu le Dr Mckay et son assistante, le Dr Karen Warem. C'était une belle jeune femme blonde qui, en plus de faire tourner la tête à presque tous le hommes de la base, avait le mérite d'être une des seule personnes, avec le Major Sheppard, à avoir le courage de tenir tête au Dr Mckay. C'était ce qui avait d'abord plut à John la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, peu de temps après e départ de Teyla. Elle avait une forte personnalité et ne se laissait absolument pas marcher sur les pieds. John lui-même en avait fait les frais le jour où il avait refusé qu'elle vienne avec lui en mission. Au final, c'est elle qui avait gagné pour le plus grand plaisir de Rodney qui, dés qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sciences, était complètement soumis à son bon vouloir. Les semaines avaient passé et ils étaient devenu de bons amis. Grâce à elle, il avait réussi à surmonter le départ de Teyla. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais remplacée, Karen avait été pour lui d'un grand réconfort. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit ce que Teyla insinuait par occupé. Elle avait sûrement du le voir à un moment où il se trouvait à Karen. Le problème était de savoir quel moment ?

Les deux scientifiques vinrent à sa rencontre.

-John ! Comment allez vous ? lui demanda Karen en arborant son plus beau sourire.

-Bien, merci, répondit-il en essayant de paraître le plus convainquant possible.

-On va manger, voulez vous vous joindre à nous ?

John ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait peur que Teyla le voit avec elle encore une fois et ne soit encore plus fâcher contre lui, si tout de fois c'était possible, mais, d'un autre côté, Mckay était là aussi et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se morfondre tous seul dans son coin.

-Avec plaisir ! finit-il par répondre.

En chemin les trois amis parlèrent de choses et d'autres tout en rigolant, jusqu'à ce que Mckay commence à parler du retour de Teyla.

-Au fait Major, vous saviez que Teyla était revenue ? Moi je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

-Oui, je le savais.

-Et vous ne me l'avais pas dit !

-Désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé.

Un grand silence s'installa. Mckay semblait en pleine réflexion et John était plongé dans ses pensé. Après quelques instants Karen brisa le silence.

-J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer cette Teyla. Enfin je les déjà vu mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé.

Après quelques seconde de silence elle rajouta :

-On m'a si souvent parlé de cette femme courageuse et forte ! J'aimerais bien voir si elle est si formidable que tous le monde semble le dire.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent étonné. Elle avait parlé d'une voix dédaigneuse comme si pour elle, Teyla n'était rien. John aurait voulu la remettre à sa place mais il n'en avait pas le courage pour le moment et il se dit que Karen changerais sûrement d'avis une fois qu'elle aurait rencontré Teyla. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la cantine dans le plus grand silence.

Teyla, elle, avait passé le reste de sa journée à l'infirmerie auprès de sa fille. D'un certains côté, elle était soulagée d'avoir dit à John qu'elle était venue sur Atlantis et en même temps elle savait pertinemment qu'ils devraient en reparler et elle redoutait grandement ce moment. Vers 19H le Dr Beckett passa à l'infirmerie. Il injecta une nouvelle dose de sédatif à Kaylhia pour qu'elle dorme toute la nuit et essaya de convaincre Teyla d'aller manger un morceau et se reposer un peu.

-Je vous promet Teyla que s'il arrive quoique se soit je vous préviens aussitôt mais il faut que vous mangiez un peu ! Vous ne pourrez pas tenir très longtemps sans dormir et sans manger !

Teyla soupira puis finit par acquiescer sachant pertinemment que Carson avait raison. Après un dernier baiser sur le front de sa fille, elle partit en direction de la cantine.

En arrivant à la cantine Teyla était tellement perdue dans ses pensés qu'elle ne remarqua même pas John et Karen. Mckay ayant du partir quelques instants plus tôt, ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux tous seuls pour le plus grand plaisir de John. Teyla alla se servir au self puis s'installa à une table libre se trouvant à l'écart des autres, prés d'un grand baie vitrée. Karen, elle, l'avait tout de suite vu lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle.

-John, tu as vu ! C'est elle Teyla, n'est ce pas ?

-Je vous ais déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler John en public. En plus il me semble que ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité !

-Désolé c'est sortie tous seul ! Et puis tu crois que c'est facile de t'appeler Major devant les autres alors que quand on est tous les deux je peux t'appeler John.

-Eh bien il faudra vous y faire ! Mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Major tous le temps moi ça ne me gène pas !

-Bien alors, Major, est-ce bien Teyla qui vient d'arriver ? demanda-t-elle manifestement fâchée en accentuant bien sur le « major ».

-Oui c'est elle.

John essayait de se faire le plus petit possible, espérant que Teyla ne le remarque pas mais c'était sans compter sur Karen, qui, dès que Teyla fut assise, alla la voir.

-Teyla ?

-Oui c'est moi, répondit-elle sèchement sans même lever la tête pour voir qui lui parlait.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Karen Warem. Je suis l'assistante du Dr Mckay. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous alors je profite de votre passage sur Atlantis pour vous rencontrer.

Teyla ne répondit pas et continua à fixer son assiette, ce qui ne découragea pas pour autant Karen.

-Je dîne avec le major Sheppard, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre vous le connaissez bien.

Cette fois, Teyla semblait très intéressée par ce que disait le Dr Warem. Elle leva la tête et parcourut la cantine des yeux pour voir où était John. Karen continuait de parler en observant très attentivement Teyla.

-Pourtant il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. Il m'a parlé de tellement de choses qui semblaient beaucoup plus intime que je suis étonnée qu'il n'est jamais mentionné votre nom même quand il me parlait des missions qu'il avait fait avant mon arrivée. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

Teyla avait repéré John assis à une table à l'autre bout de la cantine. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Le regard de John était triste alors que celui de Teyla était totalement dépourvu d'émotions. Elle avait écouté très attentivement ce que Karen lui avait dit, sans quitter John des yeux, mais tout ce qui lui était arrivé dernièrement l'avait comme anesthésié. Elle souffrait déjà tellement que les paroles de Karen ne l'avaient pas blessé plus que ça. Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui était assise en face d'elle.

-Non, ça ne me semble pas étrange, répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle jeta un dernier regard en direction de John puis se leva et sortit de la salle, laissant Karen seule, outrée, devant l'attitude peu amicale de Teyla. « Elle ne connaît pas la politesse cette Teyla ! Une vraie sauvage! Je ne comprends pas comment le Dr Weir a pu la laisser participer aux missions ! » Pensa-t-elle en la regardant partir.  
John, qui avait remarqué le brusque départ de Teyla, sorti à son tour da la salle. Il la vit, à ce moment là, à l'autre bout du couloir.

-TEYLA !

Celle-ci se retourna, lança un rapide coup d'œil à John et reprit son chemin. John se mit à courir et dès qu'il le pu, lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Teyla se retourna violemment et le gifla de toutes ses forces. John faillit tomber mais tenant toujours le bras de Teyla il réussit à rester debout.

-Bon d'accord, je l'avais peut-être mérité celle-là ! Mais je t'en pris Teyla, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Teyla était assez déstabilisée de l'entendre la tutoyer et il semblait tellement désolé qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de le repousser une fois de plus. Voyant que Teyla semblait attentive à ce qu'il disait, il continua sur sa lancée.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Karen t'a dis mais…

-Et moi je comprend mieux ce qu'elle me disait maintenant. Vous devez vraiment être très intime pour vous appelez par vos prénoms !

« Et merde ! Je m'enfonce tout seul ! T'es vraiment pas doué, John »

-Mais non c'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin si mais… c'était… enfin je veux dire…

A ce moment là, une voix s'éleva des haut-parleurs.  
« Teyla est demandée de toute urgence à l'infirmerie. Je répète Teyla est demandée de toute urgence à l'infirmerie. ».

Sans perdre une seconde Teyla se dégagea de l'emprise de John et partie comme une flèche en direction de l'infirmerie. Son cœur battait à la chamade et l'inquiétude l'avait complètement envahit. John, qui n'était pas plus rassuré, la suivit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais Teyla courait, incontestablement, plus vite que lui. Toutes sortes de scénarios plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres défilaient dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Teyla et John se trouvant à proximité de l'infirmerie, ils y arrivèrent à peine deux minutes plus tard. Teyla pénétra comme une furie dans la pièce et ce qu'elle vit la paralysa complètement. Kaylhia venait de faire un arrêt cardiaque et le Dr Beckett essayait de la ranimer. John arriva à son tour et faillit renverser Teyla qui s'était arrêtée juste à l'entrée. Il vit à son tour ce qui se passait et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Teyla pour la réconforter et lui montrer qu'il était là si elle en avait besoin. Pour celle-ci chaque seconde semblait interminable. Tous les moments de bonheur qu'elle avait eu avec sa fille depuis sa naissance défilaient dans son esprit, les larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues, et son cœur continuait de battre à la chamade. L'inquiétude, la peur, la tristesse l'avaient envahies. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Ses yeux allaient alternativement de sa fille à l'électrocardiogramme, attendant le moindre signe qui indiquerait que son enfant serait sauvée. Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement, mais toujours rien, le cœur de la petite Kaylhia ne repartait pas…


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà la suite !_

C'est alors que le Dr Beckett prononça les mots que Teyla redoutait tant « C'est finit. Heure de la mort 18H35 ». A ce moment là, tout s'écroula autour d'elle. Elle se précipita vers sa fille mais à peine avait-elle fait deux pas, qu'elle tomba à genoux par terre. Des cris stridents raisonnaient dans sa tête. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes. John se précipita et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Au même moment, les cris cessèrent et une sensation étrange envahit Teyla., une sensation de bien-être et de vie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus dans son corps mais dans celui de Kaylhia. Elle n'y resta que quelques secondes, mais, lorsqu'elle réintégra son corps, la première chose qu'elle entendit fut le bip régulier de l'électrocardiogramme qui lui indiquait que le cœur de sa fille battait de nouveau. Teyla se redressa, toujours dans les bras de John, et croisa le regard inquiet de celui-ci. Malgrés le choc de ce qu'elle venait de subir, elle réussi à esquisser un maigre sourire pour le rassurer, puis se releva pour aller voir Kaylhia. Celle-ci dormait à point fermé, une expression de sérénité planant sur son visage. Teyla l'observait tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux. Ses yeux étaient encore rouge d'avoir pleuré mais son visage reflétait le bonheur. Ses yeux brillaient et un magnifique sourire éclairait son visage. John s'approcha également de Kaylhia. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui venait de se passer mais peu lui importait tellement il était heureux de voir Kaylhia en vie et Teyla sourire de nouveau. Le Dr Beckett fixait Kaylhia les yeux grands ouvert. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Deux secondes auparavant Kaylhia était morte et maintenant elle dormait tranquillement.

-Que…co-comment…qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! répondit John. Puis il se tourna vers Teyla. Qu'est ce qui vous ait arrivé ?

-J'ai été projetée dans l'esprit de Kaylhia, je voyais à travers ses yeux. C'était très étrange…répondit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse et pensive.

Teyla semblait tellement perdue dans ses pensées que John et Carson, préférant la laisser tranquille pour le moment, s'éclipsèrent discrètement de la pièce.

Teyla resta plusieurs heures auprès de sa fille, repassant en boucle, dans sa tête, les derniers évènements pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant elle l'avait compris dés le début, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à John sans lui révéler la vérité sur Kaylhia. Alors elle avait préféré se taire. Peut être en parlerait-elle à Carson ? mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que les autres soient au courant.

Vers minuit, tombant de fatigue, Teyla quitta sa fille pour retourner dans sa chambre afin de se reposer. A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle découvrit John, debout devant la fenêtre, admirant l'océan. Elle s'avança à côté de lui, les yeux rivaient sur l'océan. Puis dans un murmure elle lui demanda :

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je vous attendait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour finir notre discussion.

John regardait fixement Teyla mais celle-ci s'obstinait à fixer l'horizon.

-Teyla, regardez-moi, demanda-t-il d'une voix tendre et chaude.

Celle-ci s'exécuta à contre cœur. A présent ils se regardaient intensément, les yeux dans les yeux. Leurs regards étaient triste mais également rempli de tendresse et d'amour.

-Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez la vérité à propos du Dr Warem et moi, dit-il d'une voix calme et tendre. C'est vrai que j'ai eu une aventure avec elle. C'était quelques temps après votre départ mais j'y ai mis fin très vite. Quand vous êtes partie , je me suis senti si seul que j'ai fait la chose la plus stupide, je suis allé me consoler dans les bras d'une autre femme. Mais dés que j'ai compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vous remplacer, j'ai tout arrêté.

Teyla ne répondit rien. Ils continuaient de se regarder dans les yeux. John essayait d'y lire quoique ce soit pouvant lui indiquait ce que Teyla pensait mais celle-ci ne laisser rien transparaître. Puis sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi , des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. Elle avait beau essayer de se contrôler, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Alors elle détourna vivement la tête et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. John avait vu qu'elle pleurait mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il la laisser seule ou bien essayer de la consoler ? Ne pouvant se résigner à la laisser seule alors qu'elle était secouée par ses sanglots, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas mais au contraire se blotti un peu plus dans ses bras et calla sa tête au creux de son cou. La fatigue et le stress accumulaient ses derniers jours avaient eu raison de ses nerfs. Ce que lui avait dit John ne l'avait pas non plus aidée à résister à ses larmes. Elle aussi s'était sentie si seule après son départ. La présence de son peuple et Matal n'y avait rien changé. Seule la naissance de sa fille avait réussi à lui apporter de nouveau le bonheur. Maintenant qu'elle était sur que John avait ressenti la même chose qu'elle, comment allait elle faire pour supporter de nouveau son exile sur le continent ? pour le moment John la berçait dans ses bras et elle n'avait aucune envie d'en partir. Elle s'y sentait tellement bien et sereine. Au bout d'un moment, ses sanglots cessèrent. John se rendit alors compte que Teyla s'était endormie. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de la réveiller mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester toute la nuit ainsi. Alors il la souleva délicatement dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Il allait partir quand Teyla, à moitié endormie, lui attrapa la main.

-Reste, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes puis s'allongea à côté d'elle. Teyla se blottit tout contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse tandis que John glissait son bras derrière le dos de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui. Teyla se rendormie aussitôt alors que John, lui, n'y arrivait pas. Il l'observait tendrement dormir à côté de lui. La voir ainsi si paisiblement et si belle, lui rappelait tellement de chose. La première fois, qui avait aussi était la dernière jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où il avait pu l'admirer pendant son sommeil, aurait pu être le commencement d'une belle histoire mais au lieu de ça, ça avait été la fin d'une histoire qui n'avait même jamais commencé.

Flash Back

Après une longue discussion sur la plage, John et Teyla rentrèrent, main dans la main, jusqu'au camp des Athosiens. A l'entrée du camp, leurs mains se lâchèrent mais John raccompagna Teyla jusqu'à sa tente. Une fois arrivé à celle-ci, un silence pesant s'installa. Ils se tenaient debout face à face, presque collés l'un à l'autre. John se pencha lentement vers Teyla et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Puis relevant légèrement sa tête, sans pour autant se reculer, il plongea son regard brûlant et intense dans le sien. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient et leurs visages étaient caressés par le souffle chaud de l'autre. John caressa d'une main la joue de Teyla, puis la faisant glisser jusque derrière son cou, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Teyla ne l'ayant pas repoussé, il réitéra le baiser en l'accentuant d'avantage. Cette-fois-ci, elle y répondit et leur baiser devint plus passionné. Ils se séparèrent, puis sans prononcer un seul mots, ils rentrèrent sous la tente. Une fois à l'intérieur, John et Teyla s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément, en se dirigeant lentement vers le lit où ils finirent par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils passèrent une nuit merveilleuse, se donnant entièrement l'un à l'autre, ne pensant qu'à l'instant présent et oubliant que le lendemain leur vie seraient définitivement séparées.

Fin du flash back

Au petit matin, alors que les premiers rayon de soleil flottaient dans la chambre, Teyla s'éveilla, toujours blottit dans les bras de John qui s'était finalement endormi quelques heures auparavant. Elle releva légèrement la tête pour voir s'il dormait toujours, ce qui était le cas. Elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras, prenant bien soins de ne pas le réveiller, puis partie dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle revint, John était assis sur le lit parfaitement éveillé.

-Bien dormie ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-A merveille !

John était ravi de voir Teyla sourire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa réaction de la veille et de se demander si elle lui avait pardonné.

-Teyla, pour ce que je vous ai dit hier soir, je voul…

-Ecoutez major, je n'ai jamais voulu que vous vous justifiez a propos de ce qui s'était passé entre vous et le Dr Warem. Si je me suis montrée si agressive c'est parce que je m'en voulais à moi-même…je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir penser que vous alliez continuer à vivre une fois que je serais partie, et que vous aussi vous alliez peut être fonder une famille.

En disant ça, Teyla s'était tournée vers la fenêtre pour être sur de ne pas croiser le regard de John. Celui-ci se mit derrière elle et la força à se retourner. John plongea son regard dans celui de Teyla.

-Teyla, jamais je …

John n'eu pas le temps de finir car la voix du Dr Weir s'éleva des haut parleurs.

« L'équipe du major Sheppard et Teyla sont attendus en salle de réunion. »

-Bon je crois qu'il faut y aller mais je vous jure qu'on reprendra cette conversation, dit John.

Teyla acquiesça, puis ils partirent tous les deux en salle de réunion.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le lieutenant Ford, Mckay et le Dr Beckett étaient déjà là. John et Teyla s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre en face de Mckay et Aiden, tandis que le Dr Weir arrivait à son tour et prenait place au côté de Carson.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, commençons. Je vous ai fait venir au sujet de Kaylhia. Je pense que tout le monde sait ce qu'elle a, il est donc inutile de le rappeler. J'ai continué de traduire les inscriptions qui étaient présentes dans le laboratoire Wraith et, si je ne me suis pas trompée, il existerait une machine capable d'annihiler les effets des gènes wraiths sur les humains.

-C'est formidable, s'exclama John, maint…

-Pas tant que ça, le coupa Elisabeth, cette machine ne marche que durant les premiers mois après la naissance. Le texte en explique la raison après, mais je n'ai pas encore finit de tout traduire.

-Avec un peu de chance la machine se trouve encore dans le laboratoire, intervint le Dr Beckett.

-Et je suppose qu'on va devoir y aller, demanda Mckay.

-Effectivement, approuva Elisabeth, et je vais avec vous.

Devant les regard étonnés de John et Rodney qui s'étaient brusquement redressé sur leur siège, Elisabeth ajouta :

-Comme ça, si on trouve d'autres inscriptions, je pourrais les traduire.

-Ah, fit John en se laissant retomber sur son siège.

-Il faudra aussi emmener Kaylhia puisque nous ne savons pas si nous aurons la possibilité de ramener la machine ici. Par contre, lieutenant vous ne viendrez pas avec nous.

-pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Vous allez partir avec Tylios, le sergent Vasdoc et le sergent Mcferi sur Lythios. Vous allez commander votre propre équipe Lieutenant !

Ford fit un grand sourire à Elisabeth et du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas sauter de joie tellement il était content de pouvoir commander sa propre équipe.

-Quand partons-nous ? demanda Teyla qui n'avait pas encore parler depuis le début de la réunion.

-Dans deux heures, je dois d'abord faire une réunion avec le Lieutenant et son équipe pour leur mission et on part juste après. Ca vous laisse le temps de vous préparer et (se tournant vers Teyla) aussi de prévenir votre peuple si vous le désirez.

Comme personne n'avait de question, le Dr Weir mit fin à la réunion. Tout le monde partie se préparer excepté Ford qui devait rester pour sa réunion de mission.

Teyla se rendit dans sa chambre. Là-bas, elle ouvrit la malle contenant ses affaires et y prit sa radio. Elle en avait laissé une à Matal pour pouvoir le tenir au courant de l'état de Kaylhia.

-Matal ? C'est Teyla. Tu me reçois ?

La radio se mit à grésiller.

-Teyla ? Comment vas-tu ? il est arrivé quelque chose à Kaylhia ?

-Pour le moment elle tient le coup mais…elle a déjà fait un arrêt cardiaque.

-… et toi tu tiens le coup.

-Oui ça va. Je suis bien entourée ici.

Un long silence s'installa. Teyla était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'en voulait de mentir à Matal, de le trompait alors que lui faisait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

-Teyla ? tu es toujours là ?

-hum…oui excuse-moi.

-Y a t-il autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui. Nous avons peut être trouvé une solution pour guérir Kaylhia. Il existerait une machine capable d'annihiler les effets des gènes Wraiths sur son organisme mais elles se trouve sur une autre planète. Nous partons dans deux heures avec Kaylhia pour essayer de trouver cette machine.

-Quoi ? vous emmener Kaylhia ? Mais c'est trop beaucoup trop dangereux ! Vous pourriez être attaquer par les wraiths !

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Matal. Si la machine n'est pas transportable nous devrons nous en servir là-bas et pour cela Kaylhia doit venir avec nous.

-Dans ce cas, moi aussi je viens !

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne peux pas venir.

-Pourquoi ? C'est ma fille autant que la tienne.

-Oui …mais je n'ai pas l'autorisation du Dr Weir.

-Alors passe la moi, je vais lui parler.

-Bien je vais la chercher.

Teyla soupira puis partit en direction de la salle de réunion où devait encore se trouver Elisabeth. Quant Teyla arriva, la réunion venait de se terminer et Elisabeth regagnait son bureau.

-Dr Weir ?

Cette dernière se retourna.

-Teyla. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'ai prévenu Matal de notre départ et il souhaiterait vous parler.

-Euh… oui bien sur.

Elisabeth était quelque peu surprise par cette demande. Pourquoi Matal voulait-il lui parler ? Elle prit la radio des mains de Teyla.

-Matal ? Ici le Dr Weir.

-Dr Weir. Teyla m'a parlé de votre expédition et je souhaiterais venir avec vous.

-Eh bien, je ne sais p…

-Dr Weir, puis-je vous rappeler que c'est de ma fille dont il s'agit !

Matal parlait d'une voix ferme et décidée. Elisabeth hésitait. Elle regarda Teyla afin de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait mais celle-ci ne semblait vouloir l'aider. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Elle attendait simplement la réponse d'Elisabeth.

-Bien, c'est d'accord. J'envoie quelqu'un vous chercher.

-Merci beaucoup Dr Weir.

Elisabeth redonna la radio à Teyla qui l'éteignit. Celle-ci regardait Elisabeth froidement. Le Dr Weir pensait sans doute faire plaisir à Teyla en permettant à Matal de les accompagner mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Teyla salua Elisabeth d'un bref signe de tête, puis repartie en direction de sa chambre. Quand elle y arriva Tylios l'attendait devant la porte.

-Tylios, que fais tu là ?

-Je voulais te parler.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais j'apprécie Matal, il est comme un frère pour moi et je ne veux pas que tu le fasse souffrir…J'ai vu le major Sheppard sortir de ta chambre ce matin.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Tylios. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

-Tu peux me jurer qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ?

Teyla baissa la tête. Que devait-elle répondre ? devait-elle mentir une fois de plus ? Elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

-Je vois.

Tylios connaissait suffisamment Teyla pour savoir ce que signifiait son silence.

-Quand ?

-La nuit avant la Toumara.

-En plus ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit ! Je ne te reconnais plus Teyla.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire maintenant que j'ai épousé Matal.

-Justement tu y as pensé à Matal ? C'est tout de même ton mari et le père de ta fille.

Une fois de plus Teyla ne répondit rien. Elle en avait assez de mentir.

-Teyla ?

Tylios commença à s'inquiéter.

-Teyla ? Rassure-moi, Matal est bien le père de Kaylhia ?

Teyla resta silencieuse. Elle ne voulait plus lui mentir mais n'arrivait pas non plus à lui dire que non.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je suppose que le major Sheppard est le père.

-Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée que quelqu'un sache la vérité, en plus du Dr Beckett, et à la fois inquiète de la réaction de Tylios.

-COMMENT AS-TU PU…

Teyla et Tylios étant encore dans le couloir tout le monde se retourna en entendant Tylios crier, ce qui incita celui-ci baissait le ton.

-Comment as-tu pu nous mentir tout ce temps ?

-Je n'en ai été sur que lorsque le Dr Beckett a trouvé le gène ATA dans l'ADN de Kaylhia. Alors pourquoi vous en aurais-je parlé avant ? Et qu'est ce que ça aurait changé de tout manière ?

Leur voix étaient dur et froide mais aucun d'eux ne criaient pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

-Ca aurait tout changé Teyla !… Te rends tu comptes que tu as trompé les tiens !

-C'EST FAUX ! J'ai épousé Matal comme tous le monde le voulait et je leur ai donné une héritière.

-IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE KAYLHIA DEVIENNE UN JOUR CHEF DES ATHOSIENS !

Au même moment John passait dans un couloir adjacent. Alerté par les cris, il couru en direction de ceux-ci afin voir ce qu'il se passait.

-TU AS DESHONORE TON PEUPLE TEYLA !

Celle-ci leva la main pour le gifler mais Tylios fut plus rapide et lui saisit le poignet.

-Lâche moi.

Teyla ne criait plus mais sa voix était glacial. Tout deux se défait du regard et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait enclin à céder. Ils avait complètement fait abstraction de ce qui se passait autour d'eux si bien qu'ils ne virent pas John arriver.

-Ca suffit, lâchez-la, ordonna John en arrivant prés des deux Athosiens.

Tylios obtempéra, puis partit en lançant un dernier regard plein de colère à Teyla.

-Teyla ? Ca va, s'inquiéta John.

-Oui. Je dois me préparer.

Teyla croisa brièvement le regard inquiet de John puis entra dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Elle savait que John ne se contenterait pas d'un simple « ça va » éternellement et qu'il lui demanderait des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer mais elle n'avait pas le courage de lui parler maintenant. Dés qu'elle eu refermé la porte, Teyla se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci, en larme. Elle n'en pouvait plus de toute cette pression et de devoir faire ce que les autres attendaient d'elle plutôt que ce qu'elle, elle désirait. Elle ne voulait plus se laisser dicter sa vie par quelqu'un d'autre et si pour ça elle devait quitter les siens alors elle le ferait.

Une fois calmée, Teyla se prépara pour partir puis alla à l'infirmerie chercher Kaylhia. En arrivant là-bas, elle fut très surprise de découvrir Matal assis sur une chaise prés de Kaylhia et lui tenant la main.

-Matal ? Tu es déjà là ?

-Eh oui, dit-il en souriant. Le Dr Beckett a eu la gentillesse de venir me chercher rapidement.

Teyla lui fit un maigre sourire alors que celui-ci s'approchait d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras puis lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Teyla essaya de paraître heureuse de le voir mais elle n'était pas très convaincante.

-On dirait que tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?

-Bien sur que si, s'empressa de répondre Teyla en s'efforçant de sourire.

Elle se dégagea délicatement des bras de Matal et alla s'asseoir auprès de sa fille. Matal la suivit du regard.

-Dans combien de temps partons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

-Dans dix minutes. Le Dr Beckett doit me donner des calmants pour Kaylhia au cas où elle ferait une crise et après on ira en salle d'embarquement.

-Bien.

Quelques instant plus tard Carson arriva. Il expliqua à Teyla à quoi servait chaque médicaments puis, Matal, portant Kaylhia, et Teyla se rendirent dans la salle de la porte.

Quand ils arrivèrent, tous le monde était déjà là. John faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Matal mais il n'en montra rien.

-Dr Weir, Dr Mckay, je vous présente Matal, mon époux.

-Je suis enchanté de rencontrer celui qui a conquis le cœur de notre petite guerrière, dit Mckay avec un grand sourire.

John et Teyla baissèrent la tête en même temps ce qui n'échappa pas à Elisabeth. Cependant elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle.

Tylios inclina la tête pour les saluer et leur adressa un grand sourire. Il se tourna vers John et le salua également mais sans aucun sourire. John répondit de la manière.

-Nous devrions peut être y aller, intervint Teyla.

-Bien sur. Ouvrez la porte, ordonna Elisabeth à travers son oreillette.

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un à un tandis que John lançait des regards furtifs en direction de Matal et Teyla, qui se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre. Lorsque ce dernier s'en aperçu, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Teyla, et jeta un regard de défit à John qui détourna aussitôt la tête pour se concentrer sur l'activation de la porte. Teyla avait suivit l'échange. Elle aurait voulu repoussé Matal et se précipiter dans les bras de John mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait épousé. Alors, au contraire, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Matal qui en fut ravie. Jamais Teyla n'avait fait une telle chose. D'habitude elle se contentait juste de se laisser faire. Une fois la porte ouverte, toute l'équipe la traversa.

_Surtout n'oubliez pas les coms ! ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	7. Chapter 7

Mille excuse pour le retard ! Je n'ai aucune excuse mais maintenant que c'est les vacances je vais essayer de mettre plus souvent la suite !

Le laboratoire Wraith se trouvant assez loin de la porte et la nuit étant déjà tombé sur la planète la major Sheppard proposa de marcher un heure puis de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Cette solution fut accepté à l'unanimité. Le chemin se passa dans le silence le plus complet. John marchait seul en tête, suivit par Rodney et Elisabeth, puis Teyla, Matal et Kaylhia, qui dormait toujours dans les bras de ce dernier. Rodney et Elisabeth n'étaient pas très à l'aise. Ils avaient bien sentit que les rapports entre John, Teyla et Matal étaient tendus, mais ils ignoraient pourquoi. C'est finalement Kaylhia qui brisa le silence en mettant à pleurer. John se retourna aussitôt et revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre Teyla et Matal qui essayait de la calmer. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte John s'était attaché à la petite et cela le rendait très inquiet de la voir pleurer. Teyla avait prit Kaylhia dans ses bras et la berçait. Celle-ci pleurait de plus en plus. Teyla ne supportait plus de la voir comme ça. Ca lui faisait tellement mal. Elle se sentait impuissante. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Tout le monde les observait ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement, Teyla se décida à parler.

-Reprenons la route. Plus tôt nous arriverons mieux ce sera.

Sans attendre la réponses des autres, Teyla recommença à avancer. John la rattrapa et se mit à ses côtés ce qui déplu fortement à Matal qui fit alors de même. Elisabeth et Rodney se regardèrent. Ils venaient de comprendre le « pourquoi » de l'ambiance tendue. Teyla continuait d'avancer rapidement sans prêter attention aux deux hommes qui l'entouraient. Ceux-ci se lancer de temps à autre des regards noir et s'il n'y avait pas eu Teyla entre eux, ils en seraient sûrement venu aux mains. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au village en ruine, toujours sous les pleures de Kaylhia.

-Je pense que le mieux est de passer la nuit ici, proposa John.

Elisabeth et Rodney acquiescèrent en silence tandis que Teyla partit s'asseoir contre un arbre. Elle sortit de son sac les médicaments que Carson lui avait donné.

-Elisabeth pourriez-vous m'aider s'il vous plait ? demanda Teyla.

-Bien sur.

Celle-ci s'agenouilla auprès de Teyla qui lui tendit Kaylhia. Elisabeth fut d'abord surprise puis la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

-Vous pouvez la tenir le temps que je lui fasse sa piqûre ?

-Oui, …évidemment.

Elisabeth était quelque peu déstabilisée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de portait des enfants. Le dernier bébé qu'elle avait tenu était sa petite sœur et c'était il y a bien longtemps. Teyla injecta le sédatif à Kaylhia puis la reprit dans ses bras. Cette fois ci elle ne pleurait plus mais dormait profondément. Elisabeth se leva et se tourna vers les trois hommes qui n'avaient rien rater de ce qui venait de se passer. Matal était vexé que Teyla ne lui ai pas demandé de le faire, alors que John était plutôt soulagé que se ne soit justement pas Matal qui l'ai fait. Quant à Mckay, il remerciait le ciel de ne pas avoir eu à tenir ce bébé.

-Vous pourriez peut être aller nous chercher du bois, messieurs ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Biens sur.

John et Matal partirent aussitôt mais dans deux direction opposée.

-Puisqu'ils y vont, je peux peut être rester ici moi ? demanda innocemment Mckay.

Elisabeth lui sourit mais ne répondit rien.

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, John ramassait du bois quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, arme à la main. A cette instant Matal sortit des buissons. John lui jeta un regard noir puis se remit à sa tâche.

-Major Sheppard ?

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à Matal.

-Je tiens à clarifier les choses. Teyla est ma femme et dés que Kaylhia sera guérie nous retournerons sur le continent, ensemble.

Matal accentua particulièrement le dernier mot, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de John.

-Si c'est ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle est heureuse, je vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement.

-Insinueriez-vous qu'elle ne l'est pas ?

-Effectivement ! répondit John froidement.

-Eh bien vous vous trompez.

-Je suis sur que non.

Le ton entre les deux hommes commençait à monter.

-COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS LE SAVOIR ? VOUS VIVEZ AVEC ELLE PEU ETRE !

-NON ! MAIS JE LA CONNAIS SUREMENT MIEUX QUE VOUS !

-CA, CA M'ETONNERAIS ! JE CONNAIS TEYLA DEPUIS SA PLUS TENDRE ENFANCE !

-CA NE VEUT RIEN DIRE DU TOUT ! EST CE QUE TEYLA C'EST DEJA CONFIEE A VOUS ? JE SUIS SUR QUE NON ! MAIS A MOI OUI !

Matal bouillonnait de rage. Il s'approcha de John et, sans que celui-ci le voit venir, il lui mit un coup de poing dans la figure. John essayait de se contrôler depuis le début pour ne pas faire de même, sachant que cela peinerait Teyla, mais cette fois-ci il ne put se retenir. John mit un crochet du droit à Matal. Une lutte sans merci commença alors entre les deux hommes. Grâce à son entrainement militaire et aussi celui de Teyla, John arrivait à esquiver quelques coups mais Matal se défendait bien aussi. John était persuadé que lui aussi avait suivit des cours avec Teyla. Ils étaient complètement enragés. Les coups de poing fusait de tout part. John avait une arcade sourcilière ouvert et la lèvre fendue tandis que Matal avait un œil au beurre noir, la bouche en sang et une énorme ecchymose sur la joue. La lutte était sans merci. Les deux hommes étaient tellement absorbé par leur combat qu'ils n'entendirent pas Teyla arriver. Quand elle découvrit le spectacle désolant qui s'offrait à elle, Teyla fut envahit par un mélange de colère, de les voir réduit à se battre, et de tristesse de savoir que quoiqu'elle fasse un des deux souffrirait. Tout à coup, elle se mit à hurler. Seule sa colère empêchait sa voix de trembler.

-CA SUFFIT !

Aussitôt les deux hommes se figèrent et se redressèrent rapidement. Je suis un homme mort ! pensèrent-ils en même temps. Ils se mirent face à Teyla et baissèrent la tête comme deux enfants prit en fautes.

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VOUS A PRIT DE VOUS BATTRE ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues de Teyla.

-Je suppose que j'étais le trophée. Celui qui remportait le combat avait le droit de me ramener !

Teyla ne criait plus. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle s'avança vers eux le regard plein de colère et les gifla l'un après l'autre. Elle les regarda une dernière fois puis partit en courant. John et Matal se sentaient honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, mais ne regrettaient absolument pas de s'être battus. Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard noir puis partir à leur tour en direction du campement, en prenant bien soin de ne pas s'approcher l'un de l'autre.

Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, Elisabeth était contre un arbre et tenait Kaylhia dans ses bras tandis que Mckay l'observait tendrement assis en face d'elle. Lorsque Elisabeth releva la tête pour voir qui arrivait, elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

-Mais que vous ai-t-il arrivé ? demanda Mckay en se relevant.

-Rien, répondirent les deux hommes en cœur, la tête baissée.

Un silence pesant s'installa, personne ne bougeait.

-Où est Teyla ? finirent pas demander John et Matal au même moment.

Ceux-ci se foudroyèrent du regard.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'elle m'a confié Kaylhia, répondit le Dr Weir.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Matal alla s'asseoir dans un coin et John partit se balader dans le village en ruines espérant y trouver Teyla.

Il parcouru en vain le village pendant prés d'un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'une maison, il entende sangloter. Il s'approcha doucement et découvrit Teyla. Elle était assise par terre, les genoux replier contre elle entouré de ses bras. Les larmes coulaient à flots et ses yeux étaient rouges. John s'assit à côté d'elle. Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais se retint ne sachant pas comment réagirait Teyla. Il ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi dire. Teyla avait remarqué sa présence, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de le regarder.

-Teyla ? appela-t-il de la voix la plus douce possible.

Celle-ci continuait à l'ignorer.

-Teyla, s'il vous plait, dites quelque chose !

Teyla se leva et commença a repartir en direction de leur campement de fortune mais John qui s'était levé à sa suite lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

Sa voix était calme mais glacial. John fit glisser sa main le long de son bras pour prendre sa main. Teyla le laissa faire. Malgré sa colère, elle aimait se contact avec John.

-Teyla…je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas du me battre avec Matal.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire major. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée que Matal vienne mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle chose.

-Tout comme moi je n'aurais jamais imaginé vous voir gâcher votre vie en épousant quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas !

Teyla le foudroya du regard.

-Ecoutez major, ce que je fais de ma vie de vous regarde en rien. Alors je vous serais reconnaissante de ne plus vous en mêler !

Teyla retira sèchement sa main de celle de John et partie retrouver le Dr Weir qui s'occupait toujours de Kaylhia. John savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de juger Teyla et de se mêler de ses affaires, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il tenait beaucoup trop à elle pour la laisser gâcher sa vie.

En arrivant au campement, Teyla ignora complètement Matal et alla directement s'asseoir à côté d'Elisabeth. Quand celui-ci vit arriver John juste après Teyla, la colère l'envahit. Il était encore avec elle ! pensa-t-il. Matal avait toujours su que Teyla éprouvait des sentiments particuliers pour John et que c'était réciproque mais il avait espéré que l'éloignement les atténuerait. Le temps s'écoulait dans le plus grand silence, Elisabeth et Rodney se lançaient de temps à autres des regards entendus, Teyla berçait Kaylhia et John et Matal étaient perdus dans leur pensées. Tout à coup Teyla se leva d'un bond.

-Les wraiths, cria-t-elle.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se mit sur le qui-vive.

-Ils approchent, je les sens, affirma Teyla.

En effet, au même moment une dizaine de Wraiths surgir de derrière les maisons en ruine.

-Tout le monde à couvert, cria John.

Tous partirent se réfugier derrière les arbres qui bordaient la clairière où ils s'étaient installés. Les tirs commençaient à fuser. John, Matal et Rodney essayaient de tuer le plus de Wraith tandis que ceux-ci continuaient d'avancer. Teyla serrait Kaylhia contre elle. Elle aurait voulu aider ses amis mais elle devait avant tout protéger son enfant. Elisabeth s'était cachée derrière un arbre avec Teyla mais elle ne supportait pas de rester là à rien faire.

-Teyla, donnez moi votre arme, ordonna Elisabeth.

Teyla la regarda surprise mais devant la détermination du Dr Weir, elle lui tendit son arme. Elisabeth se leva, alla se placer aux côtés de Rodney et commença à tirer sur les Wraiths. Elle ne s'était jamais servit d'une arme et pourtant elle réussi à tuer quelques wraiths. Au bout du plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, les quatre combattants vinrent à bout des Wraiths. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Teyla et Kaylhia pour s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient rien, ce qui était fort heureusement le cas. De ce fait, ils ne virent pas qu'un des wraith s'était relevé et pointait à présent son arme sur eux. Il s'apprêtait à tirer sur Elisabeth quand Rodney l'aperçu.

-Elisabeth attention !

Sans hésitait une seconde, Rodney se jeta devant elle et reçu le tir à sa place. En entendant le cri de Rodney tout le monde s'était retourné. Sans perdre une seconde, John tua le Wraith une bonne fois pour toute. Elisabeth s'écroula à genoux à côté de Rodney. Elle prit sa tête et la posa délicatement sur ses genoux.

-Rody réveille toi, je t'en pris.

John s'accroupit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Elisabeth. Il est juste paralysé. Il se réveillera d'ici quelques heures.

Elisabeth acquiesça, puis John se releva. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis finit par dire :

-Il faut ramener Rodney sur Atlantis.

-Je vais le ramener, dit précipitamment Elisabeth.

-Vous n'arriverez à le porter toute seule, il faudrait que Matal vous accompagne, dit John en se tournant vers ce dernier, qui, comme il l'avait prévu, protesta.

-Il en est hors de question ! Je suis venu pour Kaylhia et Teyla pas pour jouer la nounou de Rody !

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un aide Elisabeth, répliqua John avec énervement.

-Vous n'avez qu'à le faire vous ! C'est vous l'ami du Dr Mckay pas moi !

-Ca suffit ! cria Teyla, sentant que les choses dégénéraient, vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Alors Matal tu raccompagnes le Dr Mckay et Elisabeth jusque sur Atlantis, pendant que moi, Kaylhia et le major allons chercher cette machine.

-Je peux savoir depuis quand tu prends la défense d'un étranger plutôt que de ton mari !s'énerva Matal.

Teyla ne répondit rien. Elle se tourna vers Elisabeth, déposa Kaylhia dans ses bras puis se mit debout face à Matal. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du donner raison à John mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle préférait que se soit John qui l'accompagne, elle se sentait bien avec lui, en sécurité. Devant le peu de réaction de Teyla, Matal rajouta :

-Teyla, c'est à moi de t'accompagner ! C'est moi le père de Kaylhia !

-JUSTEMENT NON !

Teyla avait crié ça sans réfléchir. C'était sortit tout seul, comme si le moment de vérité était enfin arrivé. Tout le monde la fixait, les yeux grands ouverts. La nouvelle les avait tellement surpris, qu'ils en étaient presque à se demander s'ils avaient bien entendu.

-COMMENT CA « JUSTEMENT NON » ? J'ESPERE QUE TU PLAISANTES TEYLA.

A présent Matal et Teyla se faisait face. le visage de Matal était déformé par la colère alors que Teyla semblait plutôt calme et sereine compte tenu des circonstances. Elle se sentait libérée. Elle repris d'une voix calme et posée :

-Non, c'est la vérité. Kaylhia n'est pas ta fille.

-JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE TU ES PU ME FAIRE CA ! JE CROYAIS QUE TU M'AIMAIS !

-NON ! JE NE T'ES JAMAIS AIME ! SI JE T'AI EPOUSE C'EST UNIQUEMENT PARCE QUE C'ETAIT MON DEVOIR ET QUE MON PERE EN AVAIENT DECIDE AINSI !

La rage, la colère et aussi la tristesse avaient envahit Matal. Jusqu'à présent il s'était contrôlé mais cette fois s'en fut trop pour lui. Il gifla violemment Teyla, qui, sous le choc, s'écroula par terre. John se précipita auprès de Teyla et l'aida à sa relever. Celle-ci avait la lèvre fendue. Malgré son envie de donner une correction à Matal, il se retint. Il préférait ne pas aggraver la situation et savait que cela rendrait Teyla malheureuse, et ça il ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde.

-Qui ? demanda froidement Matal.

Teyla le regarda droit dans les yeux quelques instants puis finit par détourner son regard. Elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je vois…. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su de toute manière, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer c'est tout.

-Je suis désolé Matal.

Teyla s'en voulait énormément de le faire souffrir. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas elle le tenait en grande estime. Elle était peinée de le voir si triste. Pendant un an il lui avait donné tout son amour et aujourd'hui elle le lui renvoyait en pleine figure.

-Puisque plus rien ne me retient ici, je vais raccompagner le Dr Weir et le Dr Mckay sur Atlantis.

John et Elisabeth acquiescèrent tandis que Teyla reprenait Kaylhia dans ses bras. Elisabeth se releva et s'adressa à John et Teyla.

-Je vous en pris faite attention. Il y a sûrement d'autre Wraiths sur cette planète et je préfèrerais vous voir tous revenir vivant.

-Je vous le promet Elisabeth, répondit John.

Matal prit Rodney dans ses bras et commença le chemin en direction de la porte suivit d'Elisabeth. John et Teyla les regardaient partir quand Matal s'arrêta. Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Teyla.

-Quand tu reviendras sur le continent, j'aurais quitté notre tente. Je ne peut te promettre que nos compagnons ne se poseront pas de question mais je ne leur dirais rien.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine Matal. Tylios est déjà au courant et je pense qu'il leur a déjà dit.

-Bien, comme tu veux.

Matal repris son chemin et en compagnie d'Elisabeth. John et Teyla attendirent de les voir disparaître à travers les arbre avant de reprendre à leur tour leur route.

Teyla, portant Kaylhia, et John marchaient silencieusement. Depuis le départ de Matal, Elisabeth et Rodney, John n'avait de cesse de repenser à la conversation entre Matal et Teyla. La révélation de celle-ci l'avait complètement bouleversé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Teyla puisse tromper son mari. « Bon c'est vrai, elle l'a trompé avec moi et encore c'était avant le mariage ça ne compte pas, essaya-t-il de se convaincre, et de tout manière c'est finit maintenant, elle …en aime un autre, …le vrai père de son enfant. » Tout à coup John sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait perdu Teyla,… qu'un

homme faisait battre son cœur et que ce n'était plus lui. Il ressentit un besoin intense d'hurler sa douleur, mais Teyla se trouvait à côté de lui et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'elle sache à quel point il souffrait. Après tout peut être qu'elle éprouvait encore une assez grande amitié envers lui pour que cela l'attriste. A moins qu'à présent il lui soit indifférent. Malheureusement, il n'en savait rien et préférait rester dans l'ignorance plutôt que de recevoir une douloureuse réponse. Néanmoins, une question le taraudait depuis cette fameuse révélation. « Si ce n'est pas Matal le père de Kaylhia, qui est-ce ? se demandait John, peut être que je le connais même pas…à moins que…mais oui c'est forcément Tylios le père. C'est pour ça que Teyla s'est disputée avec lui et qu'il est déjà au courant. Il devait en avoir assez que tout le monde croit que Kaylhia était la fille de Matal. Ou alors elle ne lui avait pas dit jusqu'à hier et il l'a très mal prit. De tout manière ça ne me regarde pas ! » De son côté Teyla, n'état pas plus sereine. Elle s'était libérée d'un poids en avouant la vérité à Matal mais, malheureusement, cette libération fut de courte durée. Aussitôt d'autre questions, d'autres doutes l'avaient envahie. « Est ce que John a compris ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? Pourquoi est-il si silencieux ? Et s'il n'a pas compris ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'imagine ? » Tout ces questions défilaient en boucle dans sa tête sans jamais trouver de réponse. Elle avait peur. Peur que John se méprenne sur les véritables raisons de son choix, peur qu'il ne lui pardonne pas de lui avoir menti, peur qu'il ne l'aime plus. Perdus dans leur pensées, John et Teyla finirent le chemin jusqu'à la grotte dans un silence pesant, se lançant de temps à autres des regards furtifs. Une fois devant la grotte, Teyla se tourna vers John.

-Pourriez-vous porter Kaylhia quelques minutes ?

-Hein…quoi ? non, je suis pas su…

-Arrêtez de faire l'enfant Major, ce n'est qu'un bébé, dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

John fronça les sourcils peut rassuré à l'idée de porter Kaylhia. Cependant il fut bien obligé de la prendre lorsque Teyla lui l'a mit dans les bras. Il se sentit d'abord nerveux et anxieux, la tenant de manière hésitante puis, lorsque son regard se posa ce sur ce petit être qui dormait profondément dans ses bras, il fut apaisé. A ce moment là, il ressentit un immense vide en lui. Il avait toujours imaginé qu'à l'âge qu'il avait aujourd'hui il serait marié et aurait des enfants, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. A présent, il savait que jamais il ne fonderait une famille, car la seule femme avait qui il aurait voulu partager sa vie ne l'aimait plus. John admirait Kaylhia le regard remplie de tendresse, lorsque Teyla se tourna vers lui. Elle fut bouleversée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Les deux amours de sa vie se tenaient devant elle. John ferait un père merveilleux, elle en était sur. Il avait l'air si protecteur et si aimant envers Kaylhia. Elle fut alors prise d'une envie irrésistible de se blottir à son tour dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle chérissait tant, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas avant que tout soit clair entre eux, qu'il n'y ait plus de secret.

-Major ! J'ai réussi à ouvrir la grotte. Vous pouvez me redonner Kaylhia si vous voulez.

-Oh … oui bien sur.

John regarda une dernière fois Kaylhia, puis la déposa dans les bras de Teyla. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il se trouvait prés d'elle. La proximité de cette femme qu'il désirait tant le rendait nerveux. Il aurait pu humer son parfum, si délicat, admirer les courbes fines et gracieuses de son visage, durant des heures mais lorsque Teyla releva la tête et croisa son regard plein d'admiration et de désire, il n'eu d'autre réflexe que de tourner la tête. Il se racla la gorge et finit par dire :

-On...on devrait peut être rentrer à l'intérieur.

Il rentra alors d'un pas rapide et nerveux dans la grotte, sans laisser à Teyla le temps de répondre.

Celle-ci le suivit à l'intérieur. Tout était sombre. John et Teyla avaient allumé leur lampe torche et parcouraient de leur lumières la salle à la recherche du moindre indice qui leur permettraient de trouver cette fameuse machine. A ce moment là John regretta qu'Elisabeth ai du partir, elle leur aurait sûrement était d'une très grande d'aide. Elle aurait pu déchiffrer tous ces symboles qui pour lui ne voulaient rien dire. Teyla s'approcha d'une sorte de tableau de commande qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il était recouvert de poussière. Elle l'effleura du bout du doigt. Elle sentait sous cette épaisse couche de poussière des formes qui défilaient sous ses doigts. C'est alors que le tableau s'alluma et la pièce fut inondée de lumière. John se retourna brusquement vers Teyla.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-J'ai juste touché ce tableau. Je suppose que c'est grâce à mon ADN wraith que tout s'est allumé.

-Oui sans doute.

John allait retourner à son exploration quand son regard se posa sur une sorte de mini lit recouvert par une capsule, caché dans un coin de la pièce.

-Teyla venait voir.

Celle-ci obtempéra et suivi John.

-C'est peut être ça la machine que l'on cherche, suggéra John.

Teyla s'en approcha un peu plus et posa sa main dessus pour voir si quelque chose se produisait. Comme elle le pensait l'objet s'illumina et la paroi de verre qui le recouvrait s'ouvrit. Sur le bord des symboles étaient apparus. Malheureusement aucune des deux ne savaient les déchiffrer.

-Que fait-on ? demanda John.

Teyla ne répondit pas. Elle n'ont plus ne savait pas quoi faire. Rien ne leur permettaient d'être sur que cette machine était la bonne, mais rien non plus ne leur disaient le contraire. Avait-elle le droit de mettre la vie de sa fille en danger en utilisant cette machine sans savoir ce que cela provoquerait ? Non. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, Kaylhia mourrait de tout façon. Cette machine était sa seule chance. La seule. Celle qui pouvait lui permettre de vivre ou bien celle qui la condamnerait.

-Teyla ?

John l'observait avec inquiétude. Il posa une main sur son épaule afin de la faire réagir. Celle-ci sursauta. Elle sentait le regard de John, posé sur elle, attendant une réaction de sa part.

-Je…on doit essayer, dit elle d'une voix ferme et sur d'elle, ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle voulait lui faire croire.

-Vous êtes sur ? on ne sait p…

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une vois faible en plantant son regard dans le sien. Si on ne fait rien Kaylhia va mourir ! alors que ..si on essaye elle a peut être une chance.

-Bien.

Teyla déposa doucement Kaylhia sur la machine en espérant ne pas se tromper sur son utilisation. Presque aussitôt la capsule se referma sur la petite fille. Puis plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien de se produise. Teyla commençait à paniquer. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Si elle s'était trompée ? Si cette machine tuait son enfant ? La peur l'avait envahie, elle était complètement paralysée. John avait entouré d'un bras les épaules de Teyla, lui montrant qu'il était là si elle avait besoin de lui. Lui-même avait du mal a rester serein. Il tenait à Kaylhia, beaucoup trop sans doute, mais peut lui importait. Tout à coup, une lumière blanche transperça de tout part le corps de la petit Kaylhia qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer. En voyant ça, Teyla s'effondra à genoux au sol en hurlant et commença à taper de toutes ses forces contre le capsule entourant sa fille. Elle avait peur. Tellement peur. Pourquoi sa fille pleurait-elle ? Etait elle en train de mourir ? Trop de doute, de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit. Elle n'arrivait plus à canaliser ses émotions comme elle s'obligeait toujours à le faire devant les autres. Aujourd'hui, elle laissait tout exploser. Elle se libérait. John accouru à ses côté et la prit de force dans ses bras afin qu'elle cesse de donner des coups sur la machine. Voir Teyla dans cet état, le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une tel état de désespoir et de souffrance. Des larmes commençaient a couler le long de ses joues. Il avait l'impression de ressentir la tristesse de Teyla, de partager ses émotions. Celle-ci avait d'abord essayé d'échapper à l'emprise de John mais elle y avait vite renoncé et s'était réfugié contre lui. Pendant se temps, Kaylhia continuait de pleurer mais les faisceaux lumineux perdaient peu à peu d'intensité. Ils finirent par complètement disparaître et la capsule se rouvrit. Teyla se précipita auprès de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Les larmes inondaient son visage. Des larmes de bonheur. Kaylhia semblait en parfaite en santé, elle riait. John s'approcha d'elle deux. Teyla ne quittait pas des yeux sa fille. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage. En voyant ce magnifique tableau qui s'offrait à lui, John se sentit de trop. Ce n'était pas à lui d'être là, c'était au père de Kaylhia. C'est pourquoi, il sortit discrètement du labo, laissant Teyla savourer le bonheur de voir sa fille sauvée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Teyla leva les yeux. Elle allait parlé lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que John n'était plus à côté d'elle. Surprise, elle sortit du labo. Elle découvrit John assis contre un arbre, la tête enfoui dans ses bras. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Major ? Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ?

John releva brusquement la tête. Il n'avait pas entendu Teyla arriver.

-Je me suis dit que vous voudriez être seule un moment avec votre fille.

-Alors c'était une mauvaise raison.

John ne put cacher sa surprise devant la réponse inattendu de Teyla, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Un immense sourire apparu alors sur le visage de John. Il adorait l'entendre rire. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. C'était comme un souffle de vie qui s'emparait de lui. Teyla était heureuse alors lui aussi l'était. Au bout de quelques minutes de fou rire, le calme revint.

-La nuit va bientôt tomber. Nous devrions nous reposer ici jusqu'à demain.

Teyla acquiesça. John partit ramasser du bois pour faire un feu pendant que Teyla montait leur tente. Malheureusement il n'en avait plus qu'une. Elisabeth, Matal et Rodney avaient remmené avec eux les deux autres. Tous deux essayaient de ne pas penser à la nuit qu'ils allaient devoir passer ensemble mais sans grand succès. John et Teyla avaient passé la soirée à parler de chose et d'autre, sans bien sur aborder de sujets trop personnel, et à s'occuper de Kaylhia qui dormait profondément dans les bras de sa mère. Mais lorsque le soir arriva et que le moment d'aller se coucher se fit pressentir, une ambiance tendue s'installa. Aucun d'eux n'oser parler. Cependant Teyla finit par rompre le silence.

-Nous devrions peut être aller nous coucher.

-Hum…oui, c'est une bonne idée. Allez y moi je vais rester encore un peu.

-Bien. Bonne nuit major.

Teyla partit sous le regard de John. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. De très longues minutes pour John. Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il restait encore un peu ? Alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie aller se coucher auprès de Teyla même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la prendre dans ses bras. Sur le moment, ça lui avait semblé être la meilleur solution maintenant il se sentait ridicule. Tout seul, au milieu de la forêt, comme un âme en peine. Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller se coucher.

Quand il entra sous la tente, Teyla ne dormait pas. Elle était allongée sur le côté ce qui lui permettait de tenir sa fille contre elle dans le creux de son bras et de l'observait. John fut attendrie par ce doux spectacle et en même temps il sentit monter en lui une grande nervosité. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il avait pourtant rêvé de ce moment des centaines de fois, se retrouver avec Teyla, seuls. Il ôta ses armes, tout en gardant une prés de lui, et son gilet puis alla s'allongeait sur son sac de couchage qui se trouvait prés de Teyla. Il était tellement tendu qu'il failli se prendre les pieds dedans sous le regard amusé de Teyla. Elle aussi était nerveuse. Cependant elle réussissait à parfaitement maîtriser ses sentiments, ou tout du moins pour le moment. Une fois que John fut allongé, un grand silence s'installa. John était resté sur le dos, le jambes droites et les bras tendus le long de son corps. Il était complètement crispé. S'il se tournait vers Teyla, il ne serait capable de s'endormir, et d'un autre côté s'il lui tournait le dos, ça n'arrangerait rien non plus. Il finit par opter pour la première solution, n'étant vraiment pas à l'aise sur le dos. Teyla ne le regardait pas. D'une certaine manière, il préférait. Le silence. Encore le silence. Personne n'osait parler, ni bouger, ni même respirer (ça aurait fait trop de bruit). Seul Kaylhia se permettait cette particularité. Teyla finit pas lever les yeux et rencontra le regard tendre de John qui en profitait pour l'admirer. John pris sur le fait rougi et détourna rapidement la tête accompagné par un bref raclement de gorge. Teyla sourit. Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle depuis qu'il s'était allongé. Le silence régnait. John, de nouveau sur le dos, réfléchissait à tous ce qu'il venait de se passer en si peu de jours. Le retour de Teyla, Kaylhia, sa miraculeuse ressuscitation …d'ailleurs en y repensant il ne savait toujours pas comment Kaylhia avait survécu. Il tourna son visage vers Teyla. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermaient mais elle ne dormait pas. Il le savait. C'était sans doute le moment ou jamais pour éclaircir ce mystère et aussi pour s'expliquer. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment lancer la conversation, il décida d'aller droit au but.

-Teyla ? Comment Kaylhia a-t-elle survécu à sa crise cardiaque ?

Celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de John, visiblement surprise par la question. N'obtenant aucune réponse, John réitéra sa question.

-Comment a-t-elle survécue ? …Que s'est-il passé ?

Teyla baissa les yeux.

-C'est assez compliqué à expliquer…

-Essayez quand même.

-Quand j'étais petite je faisais des cauchemars sur les wraiths, en fait je pense que je me connectais à eux sans le vouloir. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mais les seules fois ou je ne faisais pas de cauchemar était quand mais parents étaient heureux. J'avais l'impression de ressentir leur bonheur et ça m'apaisait….je crois qu'il s'est passé pareil avec Kaylhia. Je me suis sentie transportée dans son corps pendant quelques secondes, mais…ce n'était pas moi, c'était juste une partie de moi, la partie heureuse.

Pendant tout son monologue, Teyla n'avait pas quitté sa fille des yeux. Elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser le regard de John. Quant à John cette explication le laissait perplexe.

-Comment pouviez vous être heureuse à ce moment là ? Votre fille était en train de mourir !

-Je…

Teyla n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Lui dire que seul sa présence la rendait heureuse. Qu'un seul regard de lui pouvait lui apporter plus de bonheur que n'importe quoi d'autre. Les yeux toujours baissés, elle pris une grande inspiration et se lança.

-C'est…quand vous m'avez pris dans vos bras, dit-elle a toute vitesse.

John n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui qui était persuadé que Teyla ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Se serait-il trompé ? A présent il avait envie d'y croire. Croire que sa vie pouvait encore être heureuse.

-Teyla…

John leva sa main et caressa tendrement le visage de Teyla.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux quand vous êtes dans mes bras.

Celle-ci releva la tête et croisa le doux regard de John. A cet instant, elle était heureuse. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, entouré de sa fille et de l'homme de sa vie. Malheureusement il y avait une ombre à son tableau. John ne savait pas. Pourtant elle aurait aimer lui dire mais elle avait tellement peur de sa réaction. Finalement elle préféra se taire, lui cacher la vérité une fois de plus. Ce moment était parfait, elle n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher.

Une larme coula le long de joue. Délicatement John l'essuya avec son pouce. Doucement leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Ils allaient combler l'infime espace qui les séparaient lorsqu'un petit rire se fit entendre. Kaylhia venait de se réveiller. Elle rigolait, regardant alternativement son père et sa mère. Teyla rigola à son tour alors que John faisait un mou plutôt contrariée. Cependant voir Teyla et Kaylhia rirent transforma rapidement sa contrariété et en fou rire. Tous ensemble, ils riaient, oubliant leurs problèmes, leurs doutes, leurs inquiétudes. Plus rien n'existait, excepter leur bonheur et leur amour.

Le lendemain, lorsque John s'éveilla la tente était vide. Il se redressa lentement, retenant un bâillement, puis se leva. Il trouva Teyla et Kaylhia, dehors , assise contre un arbre. Celles-ci avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Le visage de Teyla rayonnait et celui de sa fille était remplie de joie. John s'approcha.

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien merci… Et vous ?

-Très bien aussi.

Malgrés leur semblant de réconciliation de la veille, l'ambiance était assez tendu. Le fait de pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter. Devaient-ils agir comme des amis ? Ou étaient-ils plus que des amis ? Ils l'ignoraient.

-Je crois que nous devrions partir maintenant pour être sur d'arriver avant la nuit, suggéra John. Le chemin va être long.

-Oui, c'est sûrement mieux.

Elle devait lui parler. Lui parler d'eux, du fait qu'ils avaient faillit s'embrasser, de Kaylhia. Une vrai lutte, entre sa raison et sa peur, faisait rage en elle. Elle voulait lui dire cette simple petite phrase, si courte, mais si lourde de sens. John resta quelques secondes devant Teyla ayant l'impression qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais rien. Alors il partit en direction de la tente afin de la replier. Partit, il est partit. Teyla soupira. En son fort intérieur elle en était soulagé maintenant elle ne pouvait plus lui parlait. Alors elle le ferait plus tard. Si elle en avait le courage car c'était son plus gros problème : trouver la force de lui dire la vérité. Teyla resta quelques instants pensive, les yeux perdu dans le vide. Puis Kaylhia commença à s'agiter dans ses bras. Elle tendit sa petite main vers le visage de sa mère et la posa contre sa joue. Une étrange sensation envahie Teyla. Des images lui apparurent. C'était assez flou mais elle reconnu tout de suite l'infirmerie d'atlantis. Elle se trouvait allongée sur un lit et juste à côté d'elle, assis sur une chaise, il y avait quelqu'un. Sa vision était tellement trouble qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distingué les contours de son visage. Il lui était impossible de deviner qui c'était. Ces images n'avaient aucun sens. Pourquoi pensait-elle a ça maintenant ? Surtout qu'elle ne se rappelait d'aucun moment d'en sa vie qui aurait pu correspondre à ces images. Qui était cet homme assis auprès d'elle ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et aucune réponse. Teyla clignait des yeux comme pour essayer de rendre plus nettes les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux mais rien n'y faisait. Tout à coup, plus rien. Les images avaient disparues aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Teyla se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. John n'était pas là. Pourtant elle avait eu l'impression d'entendre sa voix juste au moment où les images avaient disparues. Sans doute avait-elle rêvé. Elle baissa les yeux vers Kaylhia. Celle-ci s'était endormie blottie dans les bras de sa mère. Teyla se leva doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle chercha des yeux John mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans les alentours. Elle prit sa radio pour l'appeler.

-Major Sheppard ? Vous me recevez ?

-Oui. Qu'y a t-il ?

-Rien. Ou êtes vous ?

-Dans la grotte. Je vérifie que il n'y a pas d'autres informations précieuses qui auraient pu nous échapper. Mais c'est bon, j'ai finis.

-Bien. Je vous attend alors.

Cinq minutes plus tard, John, Teyla et Kaylhia étaient sur la route du retour pour rentrer sur Atlantis. Personne ne parlait. Teyla repensait à ces mystérieuses images qui lui étaient apparues et John repensait à ce baiser qui avait failli avoir lieu la veille au soir. Une certain amertume le poursuivait depuis ce moment. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps que ce moment arrive ! Il était si près du bonheur. Lui qui avait cru avoir perdu Teyla après la révélation. Cette révélation. Dés qu'il y repensait il avait une soudaine envie de tout casser et de hurler. Mais à quoi ça servirait ? Ce qui est fait est fait et il ne pourrait rien faire contre. Pourtant quelque chose ne collait pas. Plus John y pensait plus il trouvait ça bizarre. C'est perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses réflexions que John finit la chemin jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. Machinalement, il composa le code et passa la porte suivit de Teyla et Kaylhia.

Une fois de l'autre côté ils furent accueilli par Elisabeth. Celle-ci avait un visage grave. Elle s'approcha rapidement de John et Teyla.

-Passez à l'infirmerie et rendez-vous en salle de réunion dans une heure.

Puis elle leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son bureau. John et Teyla se regardèrent surpris puis partirent à leur tour mais vers l'infirmerie.


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà la suite. Cette fois ci je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre 

Une heure plus tard, John et Teyla arrivèrent comme convenu en salle de réunion. Rodney, Elisabeth et Ford s'y trouvaient déjà. Tous avaient le regard triste, mais Ford était différent des autres. En plus de la tristesse, on pouvait voir dans son regard une certaine culpabilité ou même de la honte. John s'attarda quelques instants au pas de la porte cherchant une raison la tristesse que semblait éprouver Ford. Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais il était devenue pour lui un ami. Même plus qu'un ami, il faisait parti de sa famille. Il aurait voulu croiser le regard de Ford pour y chercher un réponse mais celui-ci gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Il regardait ses deux mains croisées et posées sur la table. Finalement John partit s'asseoir à côté de Teyla et donc en face de Mckay.

-Alors, Mckay vous vous êtes remis de votre petit blessure ?

-C'est encore un peu douloureux par moment mais ça va, merci.

-Je suis sur que vous en profitez pour vous faire dorloter !

Mckay ne répondit rien mais lança un regard noir à John, tout comme Elisabeth. John se calla confortablement dans son siège, très content d'avoir fait enrager Mckay.

-Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous en réunion ? demanda innocemment John, ignorant la gravité de la situation.

Elisabeth le regarda fixement puis d'une voix, qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, elle lui répondit :

-Vous vous souvenez qu'avant votre départ, l'équipe du lieutenant Ford et Tylios devait partir sur Lythios pour prévenir une attaque des Wraiths. Malheureusement une dizaine de minutes après leur arrivé, les wraiths ont débarqué et ont commencé leur sélection. Le lieutenant Ford a ordonné le replie à la base mais ça n'a pas suffit. Tylios et le sergent Mcferi ont été pris.

Teyla ne réagit pas mais son regard trahissait son inquiétude. Elle tenait beaucoup trop à Tylios. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Elle avait déjà trop souffert à cause des wraiths, perdu trop d'être cher. John était également sous le choc, il comprenait à présent la honte qu'il avait vu dans le regard de Ford. Perdre des hommes était déjà très dur d'ordinaire alors, lors d'une première mission, cela devait être encore pire. En bon militaire, John cacha rapidement ses émotions afin de se concentrer sur la mission de sauvetage.

-Quand partons-nous pour la mission de sauvetage ?

-Il n'y en aura pas major, répondit solennellement le Dr Weir.

-Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas les laisser aux mains des wraiths, s'indigna John.

-Je le sais pertinemment major mais il est hors de question que je mette en danger d'autre homme dans l'espoir dans sauver deux qui sont probablement déjà mort. En plus nous ne savons même pas où ils sont !

John paraissait en colère mais il ne pouvait qu'approuver Elisabeth. Mcferi et Tylios étaient probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ce serait mettre en danger ses hommes pour rien que d'organiser une mission de secours.

Teyla, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent, se leva brusquement et plaqua ses mains sur le rebord de la table en signe de colère. Elle avait compris par le manque de réaction de John, que celui-ci approuvait Elisabeth. Elle, au contraire, n'était absolument pas d'accord.

-Il est hors de question que je reste ici alors Tylios a été capturé par les wraiths et je ne comprend pas que vous puissiez abandonner le sergent Mcferi sans même tenter de le sauver !

-Calmez vous Teyla, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, dit Elisabeth.

-Vous me demandez de rester calme alors qu'un être qui m'est cher est prisonnier des Wraiths ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, j'irais les secourir !

Teyla sortit précipitamment de la salle. La colère la rongeait. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction des terriens. Eux aussi avait perdu des hommes à cause des wraiths alors pourquoi refusaient-il d'organiser une mission de secours ? Jamais elle ne pourrait se résigner à abandonner ses amis aux mains des wraiths ! Ce qu'elle comprenait encore moins c'était la réaction de John. Elle aurait pensé que lui au moins ne resterait pas les bras croisé. Elle était énormément déçue par son attitude, elle avait confiance en lui. Elle aurait sans hésité risqué sa vie pour lui ! Apparemment, lui ne voyait pas les choses pareil. Teyla arriva dans sa chambre. Sa fille dormait profondément dans son berceau. Teyla s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa tendrement le visage

-Je t'aime Kaylhia mais je dois le faire. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Puis après un bref silence, elle partit en direction de la chambre du lieutenant Ford.

Après le départ de Teyla, la réunion s'était poursuivie. John avait fait son rapport sur la guérison de Kaylhia. Tous étaient heureux d'entendre enfin une bonne nouvelle.

-Bien, messieurs, la réunion est finie.

Elisabeth se leva et sortie de la salle lorsqu'elle entendit John l'appeler. Elle se retourna.

-Elisabeth, j'aimerais savoir…si Matal est repartit sur le continent.

John ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça. C'était venu comme ça. Tout à coup il avait ressentit le besoin de savoir. Pourtant qu'es ce que cela changerait pour lui ? Probablement rien. Mais il voulait savoir. Pourquoi ? il l'ignorait, mais il avait l'impression que le départ de Matal allait changer les choses.

-Oui, il est repartit dés que nous sommes arrivés.

-Bien, merci.

John passa à côté d'Elisabeth, perdu dans ses pensées, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa chambre.

« Il repartit d'un certain côté ça n'étonne pas, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici puisque Kaylhia n'est pas sa fille. D'ailleurs, Teyla non plus ne le retenait plus. C'est Tylios qu'elle aime, c'est évident vu comment elle a réagit tout à l'heure. J'avais pourtant cru avoir une chance après la nuit dernière, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : Tylios est le père de Kaylhia et Teyla l'aime. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire m'effacer, disparaître de sa vie pour ne plus souffrir. »

C'est perdu dans ces pensées noires que John arriva à sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux plongeant dans un océan de songe tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres. Tous avait le même point commun, Teyla. Elle était là. Tout le temps, qu'il soit éveillé ou endormit elle était là. Dans ses pensées ou prés de lui, jamais elle ne le quittait. Son visage, son rire tous résonnaient en lui perpétuellement. Il vivait grâce à ça. Venir sur atlantis avait été pour lui un moyen d'échapper à la morosité de sa vie sur Terre. Au final il avait trouvé bien plus qu'une simple aventure. Il avait trouvé l'amour pour malheureusement le perdre ensuite.

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin reculé de la cité, Elisabeth et Rodney discutaient.

-Je t'assure Elisabeth que tu n'as rien à craindre. Teyla a une fille maintenant, jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sur. As-tu vu comment elle a réagit ? Elle était complètement enragée.

-Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va partir les secourir elle-même. En plus il faudrait d'abord qu'elle trouve ou ils sont.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison.

-Evidemment, j'ai toujours raison.

Rodney déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Elisabeth.

-Alors maintenant arrêtes de penser à Teyla, et pense un peu à moi. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait remis il faut que tu me dorlotes un peu.

Elisabeth lui adressa un grand sourire. C'est ce qu'elle préférait en lui, ce côté enfantin qui la faisait toujours autant rire. Grâce à lui elle arrivait à oublier tout ses soucis. Elle se pencha lentement vers lui pour lui donner un baiser qui devint de plus en plus langoureux….

Quelques minutes plus tard Teyla se trouvait devant la chambre de Ford. Elle frappa.

-Oui, entrez.

-Aiden, je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout Teyla.

Teyla avança dans la pièce mais plus elle avançait moins elle y voyait clair. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout tournait autour d'elle et une douleur aigu lui transperçait la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester très longtemps debout, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle respira profondément, puis peu à peu tout redevint normale. La douleur se calma sans pour autant disparaître. Néanmoins, Teyla tenta de faire comme s'y de rien était pour ne pas alerter le lieutenant.

-Aiden, je suis venu pour vous parler de l'attaque des wraiths lors de votre mission. Je sais à quel point sa peut être dur de perdre des compagnons, alors si vous avez besoin de parler surtout n'hésitez pas. Je serais toujours là si vous avez besoin d'aide. Même quand je serais retournée sur le continent vous pourrez venir me voir.

Aiden avait écouter Teyla sans bouger. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pouvait-il tout lui dire ? Lui faire confiance ? la réaction qu'elle avait eu lors de la réunion l'incitait à le croire. Il se sentait tellement mal depuis cette mission. Il revoyait inlassablement les mêmes images. Tout d'abord le survole de la planète par les darts. Dés qu'il les avait vu il avait ordonné le replis mais à ce moment là Mcferi et Tylios était dans la forêt avec quelques habitants. Ensuite venait l'enlèvement de Tylios et Mcferi. Ils avaient réussi à revenir jusqu'à la porte sans être pris et à 10 mètre du but, un dart les avait pris, sous ses yeux. Il n'avait rien fait. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? il n'avait aucune arme assez puissante pour détruire le dart lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver. Il était complètement impuissant. Enfin il repensait à tous ses villageois. Tous ceux qui n'avait pas échappé à la sélection des wraiths. Tous ceux qui devaient être mort à présent, tout comme Mcferi et Tylios. Ford était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait oublié que Teyla était là, si bien que lorsqu'elle posa une main de réconfort sur son épaule, celui-ci sursauta.

-Aiden, ça va aller ?

-Oui, …c'est juste que je n'arrête pas d'y penser et le fait de rester là les bras croisé… c'est encore pire. Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'ils sont peut être encore en vie et qu'on pourrait les sauver.

-Je sais qu….

Tout à coup Teyla fut prise d'une violente douleur à la tête. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes et s'écroula à terre sous la douleur. Peu à peu elle sombra dans l'inconscient. La voix de Ford qui l'appelait était de plus en plus lointaine. Puis elle se retrouva dans le noir complet jusqu'à ce qu'une forte lumière l'aveugle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle reconnu tout de suite l'infirmerie mais ne vit personne autour d'elle. Elle cru d'abord qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Puis, lorsque Tylios apparu à côté d'elle, elle su que ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main. Son visage était sombre et désespéré. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son n'en sortait. Elle se concentra pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Teyla….

Sa voix était faible, presque inaudible.

-Je t'en pris… viens me sauver….

Teyla n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre quoique soit, il avait disparu. Aussitôt, le paysage qui l'entourait changea. Tout devint sombre et glauque. Elle se trouvait a bord d'un vaisseau wraith. Des cris retentissaient de tout part. Les wraiths se nourrissaient. Elle avança lentement vers le mur qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais se mur l'attirait. Elle sentait qu'il renfermait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important mais quoi ? Elle tendit la main vers lui mais avant de l'atteindre elle poussa un cri. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'était pas dans son corps, mais dans un corps de Wraith. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage à la question, le mur venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaître un Wraith. Sans faire attention à elle, il la contourna et s'enfonça dans le couloir sombre du vaisseau. Teyla rentra alors dans la pièce, prête à en sortir au moindre problème. Tout était sombre, elle arrivait à peine à discerner ce qui l'entourait. Plus elle avançait et plus la sensation de faim l'envahissait, ou plutôt envahissait le corps du wraith dans lequel elle était. Elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle avançait. Elle était comme poussée par une force invisible. La faim du wraith ne faisait qu'augmenter, augmentant par la même occasion le malaise de Teyla. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, elle perdait peu à peu sa lucidité. Elle avançait. Soudain un hurlement plus fort que les autres se fit entendre mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel hurlement. Quelqu'un l'avait appelée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait que ce cri lui était destiné. Elle continuait d'avancer. Le hurlement avait laissé le wraith complètement indifférent. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête manger. Soudain il s'arrêta net. Quelque chose l'avait interpellé. Il se retourna brusquement et de son regard perçant parcouru la pièce. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, le wraith se retourna vers sa proie. Il tendit la main vers elle et la posa sur son torse. Sa victime poussa un cri terrifiant. Peu à peu le wraith aspirait sa vie. L'homme était mort. Le wraith fit demi-tour et disparu dans un tourbillon noir. Teyla ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait de nouveau à l'infirmerie mais cette fois-ci, elle n'état pas seule. John se trouvait assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle, tandis que le Dr Beckett parlait avec Elisabeth un peu plus loin. Elle aperçu Aiden aussi, observant l'océan par l'une des fenêtres de la salle. Elle voulu s'asseoir mais sa tête lui faisait beaucoup trop mal. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur qui alerta aussitôt John.

-Teyla ! Ca va ?

En entendant le major, Carson, Elisabeth et Aiden se retournèrent. Le Dr Beckett s'approcha de sa patiente, suivi par Ford et Weir.

-Teyla, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-A part un horrible mal de tête ça va.

-Qu'est ce qui vous ait arrivé ? demanda John inquiet.

-Je …je crois que je me suis connecté aux Wraiths. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait pour.

La surprise se lisait sur tous les visages. Quand Teyla avait cassé cette barrière qui la protégeait des wraiths, ils n'avaient jamais pensé que cela la rendrait si vulnérable.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ? demanda Elisabeth.

-J'étais dans un vaisseau wraith…et…c'est tout.

Une part d'elle voulait leur en dire plus, leur racontait tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Elle aurait voulu se confier, se libérer de toute cette souffrance que lui causait chacun de ses contacts aux wraiths, malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir Tylios. Elle savait que tout leur dire impliquait un trop grand sacrifice, pas seulement pour elle mais aussi pour son peuple. Des sacrifices, elle en avait déjà fait, beaucoup trop pour une vie. Elle devait encore en faire un. Un seul, celui qui lui semblait juste. Celui qui lui permettrait peut être d'avoir enfin une vie simple et heureuse auprès de ceux qu'elle aime.

-Vous n'avez rien vu d'autre ? demanda Weir surprise.

-Non, j'étais dans le corps d'un wraith. Il est allé dans une pièce et après je me suis réveillée.

-Bon dans ce cas on va vous laissez vous reposer.

Elisabeth et Aiden sortirent de l'infirmerie.

-Normalement j'aurais bientôt les résultats des tests et si tout est ok, vous pourrez sortir, l'informa Carson.

Teyla approuva d'un signe de tête puis se tourna vers John qui était toujours assis à côté d'elle.

-Alors comme ça on s'amuse à rendre visite aux wraiths ? dit John pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Teyla esquissa un sourire ce qui ravi John. Malheureusement ce sourire fut de courte durée. Le visage de Teyla s' assombrit. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de John.

-Major, pourriez vous m'emmener sur le continent quand je sortirais de l'infirmerie.

-Oui…bien sur.

-Merci.

Ils restèrent silencieux l'un a côté de l'autre pendant un long moment. Teyla avait fermait les yeux mais la présence de John l'empêchait de s'endormir. Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle. Puis Carson entra dans l'infirmerie. Il avait reçu les résultats de Teyla. Tout étant normal, Teyla et John partirent en direction des Jumpers afin d'aller sur le continent.

Le voyage se passa dans le plus grand silence. John pilotait et Teyla était assise à côté de lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent le village semblait endormis. Le silence régnait. Teyla et John avancèrent. D'un pas lent et méfiant, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du campement. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage. Tout deux sentaient l'angoisse les envahir au fur à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans ce silence infernal. Machinalement Teyla se dirigea vers la tente qui autrefois était la sienne. Elle écarta lentement la peau qui servait de porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Rien n'avait changé. Toutes ses affaires étaient telles qu'elle les avait laissées. Excepté les affaires de Matal qui avaient toutes disparues. Il avait tenu sa promesse et était sorti de sa vie sans laisser de trace. Seul le souvenir de cette année partager avec lui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Une année qui, malgré les apparences, avait été heureuse. Certes pas autant que ne l'aurait du être une première année de mariage s'il avait été sincère, mais il l'avait rendue heureuse. Un bonheur particulier, simple et discret. Un bonheur sans haut ni bas. Juste un bien-être dont la présence ne lui était apparu que lorsqu'elle l'avait perdu, en retournant sur Atlantis. Ce simple geste qui l'avait mis face à son destin.

_Flash Back_

Un mois après son mariage, Teyla se baladait dans la forêt. Elle cherchait une plante qui d'après Charin pouvait calmer ses nausées. Ses nausées de femme enceinte. Depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de sa grossesse elle passait toutes ses journées dans la forêt. Prétextant auprès de son époux diverse raison mais la seule et véritable raison était tout autre. Elle se sentait mal de lui mentir. Rien n'aurait pu le lui prouver mais au fond d'elle, elle savait. Elle avait la certitude que cet enfant n'était pas celui de Matal. Alors, pour éviter de croiser son regard tendre, de sentir ses mains posées sur son ventre, sur l'enfant qu'il croyait le sien, elle préférait fuir. Elle se sentait lâche d'agir ainsi. Si elle avait eu assez de force, et de courage elle lui aurait tout dit, tout avoué.

_Ce jour-là le soleil brillait. La chaleur était étouffante. Sans les arbres pour lui donnaient un peu d'ombre et de fraîcheur, Teyla n'aurait jamais pu tenir debout. Ses jambes se faisait lourdes, sa peau était recouverte de sueur. Elle fit quelques pas puis glissa le long d'un arbre afin de se reposer. Elle ferma les yeux. Un bourdonnement rauque se fit entendre. Aussitôt, Teyla se redressa, les yeux grand ouvert, scrutant chaque recoins de la végétation qui l'entourait. Rien. Pourtant ce bruit rauque à glacer le sang continuait de se faire entendre._

_Qui est là ? cria Teyla._

_Ses mains tremblaient. La peur s'insinuait en elle. Elle ramassa une branche qui se trouvait prêt d'elle puis se leva. Malgré sa fatigue, elle fit quelque pas vers ce qui lui semblait être l'origine du bruit, prête à combattre si nécessaire._

_Fin flash back_

Teyla sursauta. Quelqu'un venait de posait sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à John.

-Teyla, ça va ?

-Oui…oui ça va. Vous m'avez fait peur.

-Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non, j'ai fait le tour du campement mais il n'y a aucun signe de vie. C'est très étrange. Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître comme ça.

Teyla ne répondit rien. Une étrange sensation lui nouait le ventre. C'était une sensation à la fois très différente et très proche de ce qu'elle ressentait en présence des Wraiths. Tout était confus dans son esprit. Elle contourna John afin de sortir de la tente. Elle commença à marcher lentement en direction de la plage. Son instinct la guidait. Ou était-ce autre chose ?

John la regardait avancer. Surpris par le comportement de son amie, il ne savait que faire. Cependant il se refusait à la laisser seule tant qu'il n'aurait pas découvert ce qui était arrivé au Athosiens. Aussi décida-t-il de la suivre.

Teyla avançait. Muet par une étrange force, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Un pas après l'autre, elle se rapprochait de la plage. Elle y arriva enfin. Ce qu'elle vit ne sembla en rien la perturber. Elle continuait d'avancer. Au contraire, John s'arrêta net en arrivant à son tour sur la plage. Tous les Athosiens y étaient réunis. Tous, réunis autour d'une femme. Elle était montait sur une sorte de tabouret et semblait parler avec éloquence aux athosiens. Tous avaient leur regard rivé sur elle, ils buvaient ses paroles. Cependant une dizaine d'Athosiens se tenaient à l'écart et parlaient entre eux. Tout à coup l'un d'eux pointa son doigt en direction de Teyla, et aussitôt tous accoururent dans sa direction. Parmi eux se trouvait Halling. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de Teyla, celle-ci les poussa violemment hors de son chemin et continua sa marche vers la femme. Teyla arriva enfin au centre du cercle formé par les Athosiens et à côté d'Elle.

-Tiens, une revenante ! lança la femme à la foule d'Athosiens qui l'écoutaient.

-Azaïa, qu'est ce que tu fais ? lança Teyla d'une voix sèche et passablement en colère.

-Mais tu le vois bien, j'assure le rôle que tu as abandonné en partant sur Atlantis et en te liant aux terriens, un en particulier si les rumeurs sont exacte, répondit-elle en portant son regard sur John qui venait d'arriver à côté de Teyla.

Teyla ne répondit rien. Elle avait une envie monstrueuse de la frapper. Mais surtout de se libérer de toutes cette colère contre cette femme mais aussi contre elle. En elle même, elle savait que ses accusations étaient fondées, mais elle pouvait les laisser sans réponse. Ca aurait été avouer ses fautes, et donnait raison à Azaïa pour qu'elle devienne chef des Athosiens.

-Comment ose-tu dire ça ! Si je suis partie sur Atlantis c'est uniquement pour vous ! Pour lutter contre les wraiths afin qu'un jour nous en soyons débarrassés ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher ça.

Azaïa descendit de son estrade et s'approcha de Teyla. Son regard paressait aussi empreint de colère que de tristesse, ce qui surpris John. Teyla, elle, la regardait avancer sans bouger. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Tout à coup Azaïa se mit à hurler.

-JE NE TE REPROCHE PAS QUE CA ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI TYLIOS EST MORT ! ET CA JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAIT JAMAIS.

-ECOUTE MOI BIEN AZAÏA ? TU N'ETAIS PAS LA SEULE A TENIR A TYLIOS !

Teyla baissa la tête et reprit d'une voix beaucoup plus calme mais toujours sèche.

-Moi aussi je tenais à lui et comme tu l'as dit c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé….Je le reconnaît et je comprends que tu m'en veuille mais ne m'accuse d'avoir abandonné mon peuple.

A présent Teyla regardait Azaïa droit dans les yeux. Cette dernier détourna son regard et se tourna vers les Athosiens.

-Que préférez-vous avoir comme chef une femme qui préfère vivre parmi les terriens, une femme qui a trompé son mari, une femme qui nous a trahi ou bien moi qui ai toujours été là pour vous, qui sera toujours là !

Un murmure s'éleva parmi la foule. Finalement quelqu'un s'avança et prit la parole.

-J'espère au nom de tous le monde en disant qu'on ne peut avoir comme chef une femme qui passe plus de temps sur Atlantis qu'ici avec son peuple. Je choisi Azaïa comme nouveau chef en la mémoire de Tylios.

Azaïa lui adressa un magnifique sourire et inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. Quant à Teyla, elle inspira profondément. Elle encaissa le coup aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait et fit tous ce qu'elle pouvait pour réfréner ses larmes. Elle s'avança à son tour.

-Bien si c'est ce que vous désirez alors Azaïa sera votre nouveau chef. Je quitterais le continent dés que j'aurais récupéré mes affaires.

Sur ce, Teyla fit demi-tour et parti en direction du campement. John la suivit rapidement et se mit à sa hauteur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les Athosiens en auraient autant voulu à Teyla de vivre sur Atlantis. Surtout après l'année qu'elle venait passé sur le continent avec eux. Tous ça semblait si bizarre. Et puis pourquoi Azaïa n'avait elle pas cessé de le regarder d'un air dédaigneux ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'avait rien fait !

Ils arrivèrent à la tente de Teyla dans le plus grand silence. Pour Teyla la présence de John suffisait à la réconforter. Pas de mots, juste lui. Pendant environ une demi-heure, Teyla s'activa à ranger toutes ses affaires sous l'œil protecteur de John. Une fois fini, elle se retourna vers John et lui tendit le sac dans lequel elle avait mit le peu d'affaire qu'elle voulait garder.

-Vous pourriez emmener ça jusqu'au Jumper j'aimerais rester un peu seule, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Bien sur. Surtout prenait votre temps. Je vous attendrez là-bas.

Teyla lui fit un bref sourire en remerciement. John sortit. Teyla parcouru la pièce des yeux. Elle se sentait vide. Aussi vide que la pièce l'était à présent. Un lit trônait encore au milieu tandis que dans un coin se tenait une petite table sur laquelle se dressait un simple miroir. Une chaise était posée juste à côté. De l'autre côté, une armoire dont les portes grandes ouvertes laissaient voir le vide qui la remplissait. Les jouaient d'enfant éparpillaient sur le sol, les vêtements accrochaient dans l'armoire ou posaient négligemment sur une chaise, les bijoux et le maquillage étalaient sur la petite table, et les divers décorations qui, autrefois, rendaient si vivante cette tente, avaient disparu. La pièce était vide. Vide d'émotions, de sentiment. Teyla s'approcha du miroir. Elle le fixa mais ne vit rien. Rien si ce n'est une femme. Une femme qui pleurait. Elle passa une main sur sa joue afin d'essuyer ses larmes. Un dernier regard sur cette vie, celle qu'elle allait quitter à tous jamais et qui garderait avec elle une partie de son âme. Teyla sortit de sa tente et s'arrêta aussitôt. Tous les Athosiens étaient là. Elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle releva la tête et avança à travers les Athosiens qui s'écartaient au fur à mesure afin de la laisser passer. Le regard fière, elle avançait. Décidée à ne laisser transparaître aucun sentiments de tristesse. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Halling. Il semblait triste de la voir partir mais, malgré son respect pour Teyla, il ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté des autres membres du village. Tandis que Teyla continuait d'avancer, les Athosiens se dispersaient. Bientôt elle se retrouva seule puis disparue à son tour dans les méandres de son avenir.

Après un voyage plus que silencieux, John et Teyla arrivèrent sur atlantis. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs de la cité. Teyla était perdue dans ses pensées et ne semblait même pas consciente de la présence de John a ses côtés. Ce dernier l'observait tristement. Il n'arrivait pas imaginé la peine qu'elle devait ressentir d'avoir été rejetée par son peuple. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Teyla. Celle-ci adressa un maigre sourire à John, puis sans un mot elle rentra dans sa chambre. John resta quelques instants pensif puis partit à son tour.

_N'oubliez pas les coms ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà une autre suite ! 

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur retour du continent. Teyla sortait très peu de sa chambre et ne quittait jamais sa fille plus d'une seconde. Elle donnait l'image d'une jeune femme heureuse qui pourtant ne l'était pas. John avait essayé de lui parler mais sans succès. A chaque fois, elle l'envoyait promener le plus poliment du monde. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas insisté. Aujourd'hui il aurait une réponse. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

-Entrez.

John poussa la porte. Teyla se trouvait assise sur le lit, tenant sa fille dans ses bras. Elle le regarda froidement. Chose qui n'encouragea pas John à lui parler mais il le devait alors il s'approcha sans la quitter des yeux et s'assis auprès d'elle.

-Teyla, ça fait une semaine que vous restez enfermée ici et …je m'inquiète pour vous.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi major. Je vais très bien.

-Ne me racontez pas d'histoire ! Comment iriez vous bien après ce qui c'est passé sur le continent.

-Je vous assure que ça va mieux maintenant. Et puis je peux m'occuper de Kaylhia tout le temps maintenant que je n'ai plus d'autre responsabilité.

-Alors ça finit comme ça ! Vous n'allez même pas vous battre, essayer de regagner la confiance de votre peuple. ….Pensez à votre fille ! Elle a besoin de vivre parmi son peuple et auprès de son père !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça major. Bientôt elle vivra avec son père et parmi son peuple. Mais pour le moment laissez moi. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

John était perplexe devant l'attitude de Teyla. Ce n'était plus la Teyla dont il était tombé amoureux, celle qui aurait préféré se battre plutôt que de renoncer à son peuple. Sa nouvelle vie de femme au foyer et de mère l'aurait elle changée à ce point ?

-Bien, je m'en vais.

John ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir mais il se retourna vers Teyla.

-Je ne vous reconnais plus. Vous n'êtes plus cette guerrière que j'ai rencontré en arrivant sur Athos.

Il sortit. Teyla garda les yeux fixé sur cette porte qui venait de se refermer. Elle avait le sentiment qu'ils venaient de se faire leurs adieux. Peut être était-il l'heure ? Elle avait repoussé ce moment jusqu'au bout. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Après il serait trop tard. Teyla se leva et se dirigea vers une petite table. Elle s'assit, prit une feuille et commença à écrire.

Le lendemain de sa discussion avec Teyla, John avait décidé de faire un peu de sport. Rien de mieux pour se défouler et oublier quelques instants cette fameuse discussion. Il fut soulager de voir que Teyla n'avait pas eu, elle aussi, cette idée. Il commença se relaxer. Teyla lui avait enseigné une méthode de relaxation particulièrement efficace. Il plongeait lentement dans les Abymes du silence lorsqu'un bruit strident le fit sursauter. C'était l'alarme de la base. Il entendit ensuite une voix s'échapper des haut parleurs.

« Ouverture non programmé de la porte. »

John se précipita jusqu'en salle d'embarquement. En arrivant, il s'arrêta net. Teyla se tenait debout devant la flaque bleuté prête à la franchire.

-Teyla ne faites pas ça ! cria John.

Celle-ci se retourna. Elle lui adressa un regard lourd de sens. Elle devait partir, il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait comprit …elle devait partir. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne reviendrait pas

-Je vous en prit Teyla…pensez à votre fille…elle a besoin de vous, …j'ai besoin de vous.

Ca voix était devenue plus faible mais aucun mots n'avaient échappé à Teyla. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Elle se tourna complètement vers John et avança vers lui. Il fit alors de même. Arrivé l'un en face de l'autre, Teyla déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis plongea son regard dans le sien. John essuya tendrement les larmes qui coulait sur sa joue murmurant ces quelques mots.

-Je t'aime Teyla, ne t'en va pas.

-Moi aussi je t'aime John. Surtout prends soin de notre fille.

Puis, elle couru jusqu'à la porte et la traversa quelques secondes avant que le vortex ne se referme.

John était resté figé au centre de la pièce. Rien n'aurait pu le sortir de ses pensés. Cette phrase, la dernier que Teyla avait prononcé se répété en boucle dans sa tête. « surtout prend soin de notre fille ».. « surtout prend soin de notre fille »…. Peu à peu il prit conscience de ce que cette simple phrase impliquait. Sa vie allait changer. Son regard sur Kaylhia aussi. A présent c'était sa fille. Depuis tout se temps elle l'était mais lui l'ignorait. Une multitude de questions envahirent son esprit. Pourquoi Teyla lui avait-il caché qu'il était père ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit maintenant ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Trop de questions malheureusement sans réponse. Il aurait voulu hurler sa douleur d'avoir perdue Teyla mais aussi sa joie d'être père. Sans qu'il s'en rend compte les larmes avaient commencé à couler les long de ses joues. Larmes de joie ? larmes de tristesse ? Lui-même n'aurait su le dire. Elisabeth qui avait suivi toute la scène de la salle de contrôle rejoignit John. Arrivée prés de lui, elle l'observa quelques instants. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu pleurer. Il avait les yeux dans le vague ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Elle posa une main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter. D'un geste de la main, il essuya rapidement ses larmes et se tourna vers Elisabeth.

-Avez-vous noté les coordonnées de la planète ?

-Oui, nous les avons.

-Alors je veux partir immédiatement.

-Je me doutais que vous diriez ça malheureusement je ne peux pas vous laissez partir par…

-Que vous le vouliez ou non je partirais !

-John écoutez moi, répliqua Elisabeth d'une voix ferme mais douce, Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas vous empêcher de partir mais je vous en pris, allez vous reposer avant de tenter quoique se soit pour la retrouver. Ce n'est pas dans cet état que vous lui serez d'un grand secours. De plus, j'ai cette lettre pour vous. Elle était posée prés du tableau de contrôle, je suppose qu'elle est de Teyla….Lisez là et après je verrais ce que je peux faire pour une mission de secours même si rien ne nous indique qu'elle est en danger.

-Pourtant elle y est…Je ne pourrais vous expliquer pourquoi mais je le sens. Je sais aussi qu'elle ne reviendra pas…

-Je veux bien vous croire John mais lisez la lettre.

John acquiesça et partit. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il jeta la lettre sur son lit et commença à faire les cent pas. Son regard ne quittait pas la lettre. Il mourait d'envie de l'ouvrir espérant une réponse et d'un autre côté il craignait ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. C'est alors qu'il pensa à Kaylhia. Ou était-elle ? Teyla ne l'avait pas emmenée elle devait donc être quelques part dans la cité, mais ou ? John sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et partit à la recherche de sa fille. En une minute tous ses sentiments envers ce petit être avaient changé. Il était passé de l'indifférence et la jalousie que se soit la fille de Teyla et d'un autre homme, à la joie et l'inquiétude la plus touchante. Jamais il n'avait été aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un. Il entra dans la chambre de Teyla. Personne. Il se trouvait de plus en plus inquiet. Il savait que Teyla n'aurais jamais mis en danger sa fille. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Soudain, il eu une illumination. L'infirmerie. C'était l'endroit le plus sur pour y laisser Kaylhia. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il découvrit Carson faisant des chatouilles et des grimaces à la petite fille. John s'approcha doucement. Il sourit en voyant Carson s'amuser autant. Ce dernier s'apercevant de la présence de John cessa aussitôt ses pitreries.

-John !…euh je suppose que vous venez chercher Kaylhia.

John fut pris au dépourvu.

-Euh…oui c'est exact.

-Alors je la remet entre vos mains. Prenez soin de se petit bout de choux sinon sa maman ne sera pas contente quand elle reviendra.

-Comment ça ? Elle vous avait dit qu'elle partait ?

-Oui elle m'a dit qu'elle devait retourner sur Athos pour je ne sais quel rituel…

-Elle ne vous a rien dit autre ?

-Non juste de garder Kaylhia le temps que vous veniez la chercher. Je suis content qu'elle vous ai enfin la dit la vérité. Depuis le temps que je lui disait de la faire.

-Quoi vous étiez au courant…., il continua à voix basse préférant que pour le moment personne ne soit au courant, que Kaylhia était ma fille.

-Bien évidemment ! En faisant ses tests ADN j'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'elle possédait le gène des anciens. En plus il était particulièrement développé or, a part vous, personne ne l'a aussi développé.

John poussa un profond soupir. Au moins maintenant aucun doute ne pouvait persister dans son esprit. Il remercia le Dr Beckett, prit Kaylhia et retourna dans sa chambre bien décidait à lire la lettre.

La lettre était posé sur sa table de chevet. John s'assit sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit. Kaylhia dormait aux creux de ses bras. Il ne pouvait cesser d'admirer cette petite fille, sa petite fille. Non, ce n'était pas la sienne, c'était la leur, à Teyla et à lui. Il avait cru l'avoir perdu. Il avait cru qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et tout ce temps elle avait porté puis élevé leur enfant. Pourquoi le lui avait-elle caché ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Peut être que cette lettre lui donnerait les réponses qu'il attendait. Il l'attrapa. Il fixait la lettre. Il devait l'ouvrir, il le savait. C'est ce qu'il fit. Lentement il déplia la lettre. A peine avait-il posé les yeux dessus, qu'une larme vint roulé le long de sa joue. Le premier mot qu'il lu fut « Mon amour ». Pourquoi devait-elle le quitter pour qu'il sache enfin qu'elle l'aimait ? Il continua.

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis partie. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu le courage de tout t'avouer avant de te quitter mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je le fais maintenant. Tout d'abord je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je t'aimerais toujours. Mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu même lorsque je vivais sur le continent. Je me baladais souvent sur la plage, mon regard porté vers la cité. J'essayais d'imaginer ce que tu devenais et surtout je priais pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Après la naissance de Kaylhia, je l'emmenais avec moi et je lui parlais de son père. Je lui avait promis qu'un jour elle le rencontrerait. A présent ma promesse est remplie. Kaylhia est ta fille John. Je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Malheureusement, les choses étaient bien plus compliqué pour moi sur le continent que tu ne l'imagines. Tout le monde savait que je t'aimais, alors pour contrer les mauvaises langues je devais me tenir loin de la cité, et surtout loin de toi. Après tu connais la suite. La maladie de Kaylhia m'a obligé à revenir et Matal a tout découvert. Jusqu'à votre bagarre dans la forêt, il n'avais jamais soupçonné que Kaylhia ne soit pas sa fille. Sans le vouloir tu lui as ouvert les yeux._

_J'aurais aimé te dire que maintenant que tu sais la vérité nous allions pouvoir vivre heureux tout les trois, malheureusement cela m'est impossible. Savoir que vous êtes enfin réunis me réjouie plus que je ne l'aurais espéré. Malheureusement je ne serais en paix que lorsque j'aurais écarter tous les dangers qui vous menacent. Kaylhia a un don, John. Un don magnifique qui plus tard, je l'espère, vous sauvera mais qui pour le moment vous met en danger. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'attend, quel est mon destin, cependant il est fort probable que je ne revienne jamais, la mort sera peut être ma seule solution pour vous_ _protéger alors sachez tout les deux que je vous aime de tout mon cœur et surtout veillez bien l'un sur l'autre._

_Avant de te laisser, j'ai une dernière requête John. Lorsque Kaylhia sera assez grande, emmène la à Halling, afin qu'elle connaisse les coutumes des athosiens, de son peuple._

_Je vous aime,_

_Teyla, maman._

Un torrent de larmes avaient inondé le visage de John. Ses yeux parcouraient inlassablement la lettre avec l'espoir que Teyla n'était pas partie vers une mort certaine. Dés qu'il avait croisé son regard il avait compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas empêché de partir ? Elle était si proche de lui à ce moment là. Il lui aurait suffit d'attraper son bras, de l'emprisonner contre lui, …de ne plus la lâcher. Son cœur se serrait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Le chagrin, la peur, l'angoisse l'envahissaient, le tourmentaient. Toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient en lui, qui lui faisaient tellement mal…s'en était trop. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence qui jusqu'à maintenant pesait autour de lui. Il se libérait….Tout à coup il sentit un petit main frêle se poser maladroitement sur sa joue. Kaylhia le fixait de ses petits yeux tendres. Elle semblait se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait. Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage de John. Il devait être fort pour elle, pour eux. Il s'allongea plus confortablement sur le lit puis se mit sur le côté. Kaylhia reposait dans le creux de son bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi rêvant d'une vie meilleure. Une vie avec Teyla.

Un peu plus loin, sur une autre planète.

-Vous m'attendiez et maintenant je suis là. Alors dépêchez-vous qu'on finisse.

Un wraith sortie de l'ombre. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Je vois que vous avez suivit mes instructions.

-En effet, alors que voulez vous maintenant ? J'ai déjà fait tout ce que je pouvais.

-Je sais la femme est arrivé, il y a une heure environ. Voulez vous lui dire adieu ?

-Non ! je ne veux plus jamais la voir.

-Alors peut être voudriez-vous voir l'homme ?

La jeune femme fixa le wraith d'un air ébahi.

-Qui…non…il est encore en vie ?

-Oui.

-Mais… comment ?

-Eh bien disons simplement qu'avant de la tuer, je la remercierais pour vous. Si vous ne m'aviez pas informer de la naissance de l'enfant, je ne vous aurai jamais fait ce petit cadeau. Il pourra repartir avec vous.

Azaïa resta muette. Elle allait enfin le revoir. Tylios, elle l'aimait tellement. Mais bien vite ses pensées se tournèrent vers Teyla. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir trahit, d'avoir trahit son peuple. Malheureusement, c'était la seule solution. Elle voulait donner à son époux ce qui lui revenait de droit et que cette petit pimbêche lui avait volé. Elle n'aurait jamais du devenir chef des athosiens a sa place.

-Je vous remercie. Ou est-il ?

-Dans un cocon, il vous attend.

Le wraith s'engagea dans un long couloir bordé de cocons. Certains étaient vide mais un grand nombre renfermé des humains. Azaïa le suivit. Ils finirent pas s'arrêter. Le wraith ouvrit un cocon et aussitôt la tête de Tylios en sortit. Il suffoqua, cherchant à tout prit de l'air. Il se calma et aperçu enfin Azaïa.

-Oh mon dieu mais que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venu te sauver mon amour.

-Comment…

Ses yeux allaient de sa femme au wraith, cherchant désespérément une explication.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chérie je vais te sortir de là et nous rentrerons sur le continent.

-Je t'en pris Azaïa dis moi que tu n'as pas…

-Pas quoi Tylios ?

-Tu n'as pas pactisé avec les wraiths ?

-Non, enfin je ne dirais pas ça comme ça… j'ai juste échangé ta vie contre un autre service.

-QUOI ? hurla –t-il !

-Eh oui, répondit le wraith en souriant, votre femme a vendu Teyla et son enfant afin de vous sauver. N'est ce pas une grande preuve d'amour ?

Tylios resta sans voix. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle n'aurais pas fait ça, pas elle. Sa vie ne valait pas un tel sacrifice !

-Comment as tu osé ! Tu nous as trahit ! Hurla-t-il.

La colère le rongé. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le tissu visqueux qui le retenait encore dans le cocon. Sous le choc, celui-ci se fendit. Tylios pu sortir. Il avança d'un pas sec et se planta devant sa femme, le regard noir de fureur.

-Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner une telle trahison !

-Du calme humain, nous ne t'avons pas demander ton avis alors maintenant partez avant que je change ma décision.

-Viens Tylios ne restons pas là je t'en pris.

Azaïa voulut prendre sa main, mais Tylios la repoussa violemment. Il savait que refuser de partir rendrait le sacrifice de Teyla inutile et qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance de la sauver. Aussi décida-t-il de suivre Azaïa. Celle-ci était venu grâce à un vaisseau wraith, qu'ils empruntèrent donc pour retourner sur le continent. Tout le trajet s'était passé dans le plus grand silence. Un silence pesant. Tylios évitait obstinément le regard de sa femme. A cet instant, il portait une profonde haine envers elle. Et pourtant, il l'aimait. Son cœur était déchiré. L'amour, la haine et la douleur. La douleur d'aimer autant une personne qui l'avait trahit lui et son peuple. Elle l'avait fait pour lui mais cela n'excuser en rien son geste. Dés qu'il arrivèrent sur le continent, Tylios contacta Atlantis. Il leur expliqua qu'il détenait d'importante information et qu'il devait de suite les communiquer au Dr Weir et au Major Sheppard. Un Jumper arriva pour l'emmener sur Atlantis quelques minutes plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, Teyla se trouvait prisonnière d'un cocon. Un épais tissu visqueux collait à sa peau. Elle se sentait étouffer. Sa respiration était difficile. Par moment, elle avait la sensation de survivre en apnée. Elle avait froid. Elle entendait des bruits, des pas. Ils passaient devant elle, elle le sentait. Dés qu'un wraith s'approchait trop prés d'elle, elle sentait une vague de froid l'envahir. Elle suffoquait. Elle avait la sensation de tomber dans un puit sans fond. Tout tournait autour d'elle dans une danse incessante. Puis le wraith s'éloignait, et tout redevenait normal. Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Une heure ? Un jour ? plus ? Elle l'ignorait. Passé ces angoisses, elle repensait à sa fille, à John. Elle les avait abandonnés. Abandonner pourquoi ? Elle connaissait assez bien les wraiths pour savoir qu'ils ne tiendraient pas parole, alors pourquoi les avoir cru ? A quoi servirait son sacrifice ? Bientôt ils viendraient la chercher. Bientôt se serait la fin.

_Flash Back_

Un mois après son mariage, Teyla se baladait dans la forêt. Elle cherchait une plante qui d'après Charin pouvait calmer ses nausées. Ses nausées de femme enceinte. Depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de sa grossesse elle passait toutes ses journées dans la forêt. Prétextant auprès de son époux diverse raison mais la seule et véritable raison était tout autre. Elle se sentait mal de lui mentir. Rien n'aurait pu le lui prouver mais au fond d'elle, elle savait. Elle avait la certitude que cet enfant n'était pas celui de Matal. Alors, pour éviter de croiser son regard tendre, de sentir ses mains posées sur son ventre, sur l'enfant qu'il croyait le sien, elle préférait fuir. Elle se sentait lâche d'agir ainsi. Si elle avait eu assez de force, et de courage elle lui aurait tout dit, tout avoué.

_Ce jour-là le soleil brillait. La chaleur était étouffante. Sans les arbres pour lui donnaient un peu d'ombre et de fraîcheur, Teyla n'aurait jamais pu tenir debout. Ses jambes se faisait lourdes, sa peau était recouverte de sueur. Elle fit quelques pas puis glissa le long d'un arbre afin de se reposer. Elle ferma les yeux. Un bourdonnement rauque se fit entendre. Aussitôt, Teyla se redressa, les yeux grand ouvert, scrutant chaque recoins de la végétation qui l'entourait. Rien. Pourtant ce bruit rauque à glacer le sang continuait de se faire entendre._

_-Qui est là ? cria Teyla._

_Ses mains tremblaient. La peur s'insinuait en elle. Elle ramassa une branche qui se trouvait prêt d'elle puis se leva. Malgré sa fatigue, elle fit quelque pas vers ce qui lui semblait être l'origine du bruit, prête à combattre si nécessaire._

_-Ce n'est pas la peine de me chercher Teyla, tu ne me verra pas._

_-Qui êtes vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?_

_-Je suis un wraith Teyla. Tu as peur je le sens._

_Teyla scrutait les alentours mais rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien. La voix résonnait dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression d'être encerclée, prise au piège. A présent plusieurs voix se mêlaient._

_-Je suis là Teyla…dans ta tête !_

_Teyla se figea. C'était évident. Il communiquait avec elle par télépathie._

_-Que me voulez-vous ?_

_-A toi rien…ce que nous voulons c'est l'enfant que tu portes._

_-Jamais ! Jamais vous n'aurez mon enfant._

_-Nous ne te laisserons pas le choix. Dés que ton enfant sera venu au monde nous serons contraint de te l'enlever mais rassure toi il ne nous servira pas de simple nourriture. Nous avons d'autre projets pour lui._

_Teyla était paralysée. La venue de cet enfant était pour elle la plus chose au monde. Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter de le perdre. _

_-Que voulez-vous faire de lui ?_

_-Je pensais que les humains étaient plus réfléchit que ça. Ton enfant possédera les gènes ATA de son père et ton ADN de wraith. Grâce à lui les portes de votre cité nous serons ouverte !_

_-Co…comment savez-vous qui est son père ?_

_-N'oublie que nous pouvons lire dans tes pensées et en ce moment tes pensées se tourne beaucoup plus vers le terrien que vers l'athosien._

_L'angoisse avait envahie la jeune femme. Les wraiths s'étaient infiltré en elle sans qu'elle le sache. Sans même qu'elle n'en ai le moindre soupçons. Ils allaient lui enlever l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. C'étaient une partie d'elle qu'ils allaient lui arracher. Elle devait les faire renoncer. Elle était prête à tout pour que son enfant vive._

_-Non …ne me prenez pas mon bébé, murmura-t-elle._

_Elle savait que ses sanglots ne changerais rien mais elle ne pouvait les retenir._

_-Prenez moi à sa place, s'écria –t-elle. Je pourrais vous livrez des informations. Vous parlez des terriens, j'ai appris énormément de choses auprès d'eux. Je me livrerais moi-même si vous me promettez de laisser vivre mon enfant._

_-C'est entendu. Tu auras 6 mois après la naissance de ton enfant pour nous rejoindre. Sinon nous tuerons ton peuple et enlèverons ton enfant._

_Les voix disparurent. Un silence morbide c'était installé autour de Teyla. Elle avait peur. Peur pour son enfant, son peuple, les terriens. Peur pour John. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de se livrer au wraiths. Jamais elle ne pourrait trahir les terriens. Quand les wraiths s'en rendront compte, le pacte sera rompu._

_Fin flash back_

Tylios sortit précipitamment du Jumper. Le Dr Weir et le major Sheppard l'attendaient dans le hangar. Dés qu'ils le virent sortir, ils allèrent à sa rencontre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Je vous croyais prisonnier des wraiths, demanda John sans même saluer l'athosien.

-J'ai été libéré.

-Mais comment ? demanda Elisabeth

-Azaïa, ma femme à échangé ma vie contre celle de Teyla.

-Quoi ! hurla John

-Je suis désolé, si j'avais su jamais je n'aurais accepter que Teyla soit sacrifiée pour moi.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? demanda Weir, alors que John fusillait Tylios du regard.

-Elle … elle en a toujours voulu à Teyla d'être devenu le chef des Athosiens à ma place.

John lui ne disait mots. Il semblait figé. Une profonde colère mais aussi de l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Ce qu'il redoutait été arrivé. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il se sentait perdu. Il avait peur. Une peur profonde et sans fin. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Tylios

-Teyla est la fille de votre ancien chef ! Cette place lui revenait !

-Oui je suis d'accord avec vous Major Sheppard, cependant il faut que vous sachiez que je suis également le fils de Tagan. Teyla et moi sommes jumeaux.

Elisabeth et John se regardèrent. Aucun d'eux n'avaient une seul fois imaginé que Teyla avait un frère. Et encore moins que ce frère soit Tylios.

-Alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas le chef des Athosiens ? demanda Elisabeth.

-A la mort de notre père, Teyla et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour assurer conjointement la place de chef mais très vite les Athosiens ont commencé à se tourner plus vers Teyla que vers moi. Elle avait un don dont malheureusement je n'ai pas hérité. Celui de sentir l'arrivée des wraiths. Si bien que tous se fiaient à ces intuitions et suivait sans difficulté les conseilles qu'elle leur donné. Alors quand j'ai épousé Azaïa, j'ai décidé de me retirer et de me consacrer à ma vie de famille. Bien évidemment Azaïa était contre. Elle aurait voulu que je garde ma place mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.

John gardait la tête baissée. Le départ de Teyla repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Aucun détail ne manquait. Les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé résonnaient en écho, son regard désespéré et rempli d'amour le transperçait autant que si elle avait été en face de lui. Puis il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il releva brusquement la tête et s'adressa à Tylios.

-Comment votre femme a t elle pu vendre Teyla puisqu'elle est partie de son plein grés ?

-Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'Azaïa avait enlevé Teyla, ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Non ! Nous l'avons tous vu partir, expliqua le Dr Weir.

Tous étaient perdus. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Soudain l'alarme de la cité retentit. Elisabeth contacta par radio la salle de contrôle.

-Sergent que se passe-t-il ?

-Un dart wraith est en approche de la cité.

Passé la surprise, Elisabeth donna l'ordre d'envoyer deux jumpers pour riposter. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers John pour lui demander d'en piloter un, il avait disparu. Elisabeth fit alors signe à Tylios de la suivre et tout deux partir en salle de contrôle.

De son côté John était partit en courant en direction de l'infirmerie.

En salle de contrôle tous suivait avec attention la course poursuite qui s'opérait entre le dart et les deux Jumpers.

Il courait de plus en plus vite. Son cœur battait la chamade.

La tension était à son comble, d'autant plus que le dart survolait pour la troisième fois la même parti de la cité. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il pouvait chercher sur Atlantis.

Son visage trahissait une angoisse profonde qui en l'espace d'un instant l'avait déchiré au plus profond de son âme.

Les tirs fusaient de tout part. Aucun des deux vaisseaux ne prenaient l'avantage. Soudain, le dart s'arrêta net au dessus de la cité.

John se précipita essoufflé, tremblant et complètement terrorisé dans l'infirmerie. C'est alors qu'il vit Carson fixait d'un regard hagard le lit en face de lui.

Les deux Jumper s'arrêtèrent à leur tour. Cette fois ci ils ne pouvaient pas le rater.

John comprit. Il souffrait. Son cœur saignait, transpercé par une douleur fulgurante. Ses pensées n'avaient plus aucune cohérence. Tout en lui n'était que cendre. Puis son esprit militaire repris le dessus. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour analyser la situation et agir. Il contacta par radio le Dr Weir.

-Elisabeth, Dites aux pilote des Jumper de ne tirer sous aucun prétexte sur le dart !

-Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

-Dites leur ! hurla John.

Surprise par l'agressivité de John, Elisabeth obtempéra et transmit l'ordre aux deux pilotes. Ceux-ci bien que très surpris, ne firent rien lorsque le dart reprit de la vitesse et s'éloigna de la cité jusqu'à disparaître.

-John voulez-vous bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! et ou êtes vous ?

-Je suis à l'infirmerie, répondit-il à Weir dans un murmure.

Elisabeth parti aussitôt à l'infirmerie suivi par Tylios. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils découvrir John frappant de toute ses forces un des murs de la pièce. Elisabeth se précipita auprès de lui afin de le calmer.

-John ça suffit ! ordonna Elisabeth d'une voix autoritaire. Vous allez vous faire mal !

-Ils me l'ont pris ! hurla John.

-Je sais, John mais…

-Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas, ils ont enlevé Kaylhia !

-Quoi ? ?

-Je l'avais confiée à Carson, elle devait être ici, à l'infirmerie…mais…quand je suis arrivé après que l'alarme se soit déclenchée, j'ai vu un rayon blanc s'élevé du lit ou elle reposait.

-C'était dont pour ça que les wraiths était là.

Tous étaient atterrés. Pas une seule minute ils ne s'étaient douté des intentions des wraiths. Seul John en avait été conscient. Il ressenti le danger. Il ignorait comment mais à l'instant même ou l'alarme s'était déclenché il avait compris.

-Elisabeth, je dois partir la chercher, affirma John d'un ton déterminé et froid.

-John …

A quoi servirait des mots. Dans un tel moment tous ce qu'Elisabeth pourrait dire ne servirait à rien. Ces mots si raisonnables soient ils, passeraient prêt de lui sans l'atteindre. Dans le regard de John elle voyait brûler la colère, la rage, le désespoir, la peur. Toutes ses émotions confondues, entremêlées les une aux autres. Il plongeait lentement dans un gouffre de douleur. Un abyme d'où il ne pouvait sortir seul. Un abyme si profond que seul l'espoir le gardait encore en vie.

-…bien mais vous comprendrez que je ne peux prendre le risques de perdre des hommes dans cette mission.

-Je comprends, je partirais seul, acquiesça John toujours aussi froidement.

-Non, vous ne serez pas seul, je vais avec vous John, déclara Tylios.

Sans un mot, John baissa légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement. Il aurais préféré y aller seul au cas ou la mission tournerait mal mais il savait que Tylios ne renoncerait pas.

A suivre… 

_La prochain suite sera également la fin de cette histoire mais en attendant n'oubliez aps de laisser des coms !_


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà la suite et fin de cette fanfiction !

Une demi heure plus tard, John et Tylios attendaient devant la porte des étoiles que celle-ci s'ouvre.

« Dernier chevron enclenché »

-Vous pouvez y aller, annonça Weir. John …

Ce dernier se retourna et croisa le regard d'Elisabeth.

-Je vous en prie faites attention à vous et surtout revenez nous.

John esquissa un faible sourire, et d'un bref signe de tête la remercia. Tylios et John passèrent la porte d'un pas et découvrir une planète dévastée. La terre était parsemé de débris de toutes sortes, certains arbres flambaient encore tandis que d'autre étaient réduit en cendre. Un paysage de désolation s'offrait à eux. Ils avançaient progressivement, scrutant les moindres recoins, étant à l'écoute du moindre bruit suspect. Le chemin fut long jusqu'au vaisseau qui trônait au beau milieu d'une plaine carbonisée. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Aucun wraiths. Aucun bruit. Aucun souffle d'air. Une chaleur étouffante les entourait. Ils progressaient dans le vaisseau, alerte et prêt à contre attaquer. Soudain un cri déchira l'air. John aurais reconnu cette voix entre toute. C'était celle de Teyla.

Teyla se trouvait à genou sur le sol glacial du vaisseau wraith. Devant elle se tenait, droit et fière, un de ses bourreaux.

-Dis moi comment pénétrer dans la cité ?

-Jamais !

La voix de Teyla était froide, sèche et sans réplique. Cependant le wraith ne comptait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

-Nous avions passé un accord. Si tu ne me donnes pas les informations que je demande alors ma promesse sera rompu.

-Et si je te les donne, elle le sera aussi. Tu attaqueras Atlantis et prendra ma fille !

Lassez de l'insolence de la jeune femme, le wraith lacéra son torse. Teyla poussa un hurlement de douleur. Du sang dégoulinait le long de son corps mais elle n'y faisait plus attention. Son regard, fixé la créature, montrait toute sa détermination. Le wraith le comprit et fit signe à un des gardes de la ramener en cellule.

-Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard. Mon invité vient d'arriver, lui dit-il d'un voix à glacer le sang.

John se mit à courir en direction du cri. Il devait la retrouver. La peur d'arrivait trop tard lui nouait le ventre. La peur de la perdre pour toujours le faisait souffrir. La peur, l'angoisse, l'inquiétude étaient les seules émotions présentes en lui. Son esprit militaire s'était effacé pour laisser place à l'homme. A l'homme qui aimait éperdument Teyla. Il courait à en perdre haleine sans même réfléchir. Soudain une dizaine de wraiths surgirent devant lui. Il voulu faire demi-tour mais il se trouvait encerclé. Tylios, qui l'avait suivi , se tenait debout à côté de lui. Ils se regardèrent, puis d'un commun accord posèrent leurs armes. Tous deux savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance a part celle de se rendre. Ils pouvaient toujours espérer être emmené en cellule d'où ils chercheraient un moyen de s'évader. Par chance se fut le cas. Les wraiths ramassèrent les armes et conduisirent les deux hommes en prison.

Le wraith ouvrit brusquement la porte de la cellule et jeta Teyla à l'intérieur. Celle-ci s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Elle tenta de se relever, en vain. Elle était à bout de force. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était ici, qu'elle n'avait rien mangé. On lui avait apporté de l'eau, mais tellement peu. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait plus le courage de se battre, de résister. Seule la mort la délivrerait. Elle en était consciente. Elle se laissa partir dans de doux rêves tandis que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrait de nouveau. Deux hommes entrèrent. En voyant Teyla étendue sur le sol, tout deux se précipitèrent à ses côté.

-Teyla ! appela John

Tylios posa deux doigts au creux du cou de la jeune femme. Il fut soulagé de sentir son poux.

-Ne vous inquiété pas major, elle est encore en vie. Avec un peu de chance elle est juste endormie.

John acquiesça. Baladant son regard autour de lui, il remarqua une sorte de paillasse au fond de la cellule. Sans dire un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et l'y emmena. Il écarta les quelques mèches qui lui caché le visage d'un doux geste de la main. Il la trouvait si belle endormie. Il sentait en lui l'espoir renaître. Il l'avait retrouvée, plus jamais il ne la quitterait. Plusieurs heures se passèrent ainsi. John assit au côté de Teyla, lui caressant le visage, ou se contenant de l'observait tendrement. Tylios assit un peu plus loin contre un mur de la prison. Il observait sa sœur et celui qu'il considérait a présent comme son frère et qu'il espérait voir bientôt le devenir réellement. Puis doucement, Teyla émergea. Elle sentait une présence auprès d'elle. Une sensation assez flou mais présente. Pendant quelques instants, elle imagina que tout n'était qu'un rêve. Elle sentait la chaleur d'une main, posé sur son front, descendre le long de joue. Rien de plus agréable. Mais bientôt ses coupures au torse la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle avait mal. Des picotements incessant parcouraient ses blessures. Son visage se crispa. Au même moment, une main se posa sur la sienne et elle entendit au creux de son oreille la voix de John. Il lui disait que tout allait bien. Qu'il était là maintenant.

-John ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un souffle

Elle se redressa précipitamment, accentuant en même temps la douleur que lui provoquaient ses plaies. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement. John, surpris par la vive réaction de la jeune femme, avait, sans s'en rendre compte, reculé. Oubliant sa souffrance Teyla se tourna vers John, les yeux remplie de colère.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle avec énervement en apercevant Tylios dans un coin de la pièce.

John ne savez quoi répondre. Il s'était attendu a tout sauf à ce genre de réaction. Teyla semblait en colère de le voir.

-Je…je suis venu te sortir de là.

-J'espère pour toi que tu as un plan parce que dans la situation actuel je doute que ta présence me soit d'une grande aide, répliqua-t-elle avec un rictus en désignant la porte de la cellule qui bien entendu était fermée.

-C'est vrai que la situation n'est pas à notre avantage mais je…

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir me sauver ! l'interrompit Teyla.

Elle se leva rageusement et commença à faire les cents pas dans la cellule.

-Quoi ! Tu pensais peut être que j'allais t'abandonner ! Tu es partie en ne laissant pour seule explication qu'une lettre ! s'énerva-t-il.

Teyla s'arrêta net à quelques pas en face de lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux, puis d'une voix calme ajouta

-en m'avouant que nous avions une fille.

-Si je te l'ai dit c'est justement pour que tu t'occupes d'elle ! Et au lieu de ça je te retrouve ici, prisonnier avec moi ! sa voix augmentait d'intensité à chaque mot.

Elle se sentait lâcher prise, perdre le contrôle. Bientôt elle ne pourrait plus résister à toute cette souffrance qui l'étouffait. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

-Teyla…je…ils ont enlevé Kaylhia.

-Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Tout avait disparu autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un monde obscure de souffrance. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffait, elle suffoquait. Elle sentait l'écho de la voix de John l'étrangler un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il se répétait. Elle se sentait perdue. Son cœur se serrait. Elle avait mal au plus profond de son être. Son âme se déchirait de toute part. Ses yeux déversaient un flot de larmes incontrôlable.

John se précipita auprès d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Ses yeux s'embuait. La voir souffrir lui était insupportable. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, il la comprenait mieux que jamais.

Soudain Teyla s'écarta brusquement de lui. Elle pleurait toujours mais ces yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune peine, juste de la colère. Une colère noire, contre lui, il le sentait. Elle le gifla violemment. John surpris par le geste, ne put l'empêcher. Il fixa Teyla. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Il était complètement perdu.

-C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'as même pas été capable de protéger notre fille, hurla Teyla en réponse à la question non-dite de John.

-Teyla…je…

Il ne savait quoi répondre a cette si soudaine agression. Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle mais elle recula aussitôt.

-Laisse moi ! je ne veux plus te voir !

-Teyla ça suffit ! hurla-t-il a son tour. Je sais que tu souffres, je me sens aussi mal que toi mais en aucun cas tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher une telle chose ! …Tu sais que j'aurais donné ma vie pour sauver Kaylhia !

John continuait d'avancer vers elle. Elle reculait, secouant la tête en signe de refus. Le refus de la vérité. Elle refusait d'admettre que John n'y était pour rien dans la disparition de sa fille. Elle avait besoin d'un coupable. N'importe qui, mais quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait déverser sa colère, sa souffrance, sa haine. Les larmes commençaient à couler le long des ses joues. Elle reculait toujours plus loin. Loin de lui, elle voulait partir, courir, fuir, mourir. Bientôt elle fut arrêtée par le mur. Oubliant la douleur physique, elle cognait son dos contre cette plaque de métal qui la gardait prisonnière. Il fallait qu'il cède. Elle devait s'échapper. Briser ce mur était sa seule issu. Elle voulait fuir. Fuir la douleur, fuir la souffrance, fuir la réalité. Depuis toujours sa vie n'était que chagrin, souffrance, et déchirement. Elle voulait en finir. Elle entendait John, l'appeler, essayer de la réconforter. Jusqu'à présent elle s'était toujours raccrochée à lui. C'était grâce à lui et Kaylhia qu'elle tenait le coup. Aujourd'hui s'en était finit. Elle les avaient perdus. Au bout de force, elle s'effondra a genoux, plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle voulait étouffer cette voix en elle. Cette conscience qui l'empêchait de sombrer.

En la voyant s'effondrer, John s'était précipitait à ses côté. Il la pris dans ses bras. La serra fort contre lui, alors qu'elle se débattait, criant de toute ses forces « non ». Elle semblait se battre contre d'invisibles démons. Contre sa douleur, sa tristesse, sa peur. Elle le frappait toujours plus fort. Il resserrait son étreinte. Il avait mal de la voir ainsi. Il sentait les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, puis tracer les contours de son visage. Ca lui faisait du bien. Soudain Teyla cessa de se débattre, son dernier cri se fit plus long et faible, se transformant finalement en sanglots. John caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Il la sentit s'accrocher à sa veste, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Blotti dans ses bras, Teyla pleurait. Elle se vidait de toute cette souffrance qu'elle avait refouler en elle depuis trop longtemps. Tout se mal qui la rongeait, la détruisaient à petit feu. Elle s'en libéraient enfin.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, peut être même plusieurs heures. Seul les sanglots de Teyla brisait le silence de mort qui régnait dans le vaisseau. Teyla finit par se détacher de John. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle allait mieux. Elle arriva même à esquisser un faible sourire. Elle se recula un peu afin de s'adosser au mur. John s'installa à côté d'elle. Ils ne parlaient pas. Pour le moment, il ne fallait pas. Elle avait besoin de silence, de solitude et il le savait. Teyla croisa le regard de Tylios qui depuis tout ce temps était resté à l'écart. Elle lui sourit. Celui-ci inclina la tête, pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Teyla finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de John. Elle s'endormit et fut très vite rejoint par John et Tylios.

Au centre du vaisseau, dans une immense pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, une femme wraith se délectait de sa victoire. Une victoire, certes pas complète, mais sa capture n'en restait pas moins merveilleuse. A présent il était de son devoir d'en informer ses congénères. Elle diffusa par télépathie la grande nouvelle ; l'enfant du descendant des anciens et de l'athosienne était désormais parmi eux.

Des images défilaient dans sa tête. Trop d'images. Elles n'avaient aucun sens, aucun ordres. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que tout cela signifiait. Un instant elle se trouvait à bord d'un vaisseau, l'instant d'après elle prenait la vie d'un être. Elle avait froid. Tellement froid. Pourtant, de gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur son visage. Tout son corps tremblait. Elle ne savait plus elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, qui elle était. Différentes sensations l'envahissaient, la peur, l'angoisse, mais aussi la faim, la joie, l'extase de voir ses victimes à ses pieds. Elle voyait le mal autour d'elle, le feu, le sang. Des cris résonnaient des tout part. Des explosions retentissaient. Des enfants pleuraient. Elle voulait les rejoindre, son esprit lui disait d'aller s'occuper d'eux mais son corps refusait. Mêlé à tous ça une voix. Quelqu'un parlait, elle ne comprenait pas tout mais certains mots lui parvenait clairement. Puis plus aucun bruit, plus aucune traces de sang. L'obscurité totale. Elle se trouvait dans un vaisseau. Elle n'était pas dans son corps. Une voix résonna dans sa tête.

-Je vois que tu t'es jointes à nous.

Un rire strident retentit dans sa tête. Teyla se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante, pétrifiée de peur. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. John se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, suite à un hurlement venant probablement d'une victime. Il trouva Teyla assise un peu plus loin devant lui, les genoux rempliaient contre elle et entouré de ses bras. Les yeux embués et perdus dans le vide elle se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière. John s'avança vers elle. Il prit délicatement le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains afin de la forcer à le regarder, puis d'une voix tendre lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je…je crois que… je me suis connectée aux wraiths.

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

-Plein de choses…c'était horrible. J'avais l'impression de me balader d'un corps à un autre…sans m'arrêter…et puis …il…il y avait cette voix…je crois qu'un wraith faisait passé un message…

-Ca expliquerait pourquoi tu étais connectée à eux. Si un des leur à voulut que tous les wraiths reçoivent le message, ça a du…provoquer un courant plus fort ou quelque chose dans ce genre…Mckay aurait sûrement une meilleure explication mais pour le moment on va s'en contenter.

Teyla acquiesça.

-Est ce que tu as entendu le message ? se risqua à demander John. Sans savoir pourquoi il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris…mais…je crois qu'ils parlaient de Kaylhia. Je crois qu'ils veulent la tuer,…elle est une menace pour eux.

Le regard de John s'assombrit. Il devait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Au même moment une lumière blanche vint percuter la porte de la cellule de plein fouet ce qui eu pour effet de la détruire. John et Teyla se regardèrent incrédule. Tylios, réveillé par le bruit de la porte retombant lourdement sur le sol, se leva d'un bond.

-Que se passe-t-il ? c'est vous qui avait fait ça ?

-Absolument pas, répondirent ils en cœur.

John reprenant vite ses esprits se leva et tendit sa main à Teyla afin qu'elle fasse de même.

-Puisqu'on a une chance de s'enfuir inutile de la laisser passer. Allons retrouver Kaylhia !

Tous partirent en courant. John et Teyla en tête. Ils couraient côte à cote sans savoir où ils allaient. Ils se laissaient guider par leur instinct. Ou plutôt ils avaient l'impression de plus rien contrôler. Quelque chose les obligeaient à courir dans cette direction. Tylios les suivait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais ne voulait poser aucunes questions. Il les observait. Possédé par une force invisible qui les entraînait vers le centre du vaisseau. Plus ils avançaient plus l'ambiance était sombre, glauque, morbide. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et humide. Dans les couloirs des cocons étaient alignés. Tous renfermait une vie. Une vie bientôt sacrifiait au profit de ses monstres. A bout de souffle mais de nouveau au même les trois John et Teyla, suivit de Tylios, arrivèrent dans une immense pièce circulaire au milieu de laquelle un faisceau de lumière éclairé une sorte de berceau. Teyla se précipita auprès de celui-ci et découvrit sa fille toute souriante.

-Mon ange, vient voir Maman.

Teyla serra sa fille dans ses bras. Puis elle senti un froid glacial l'envahir, elle se retourna vers ses deux compagnons. Tout deux étaient agenouillé encerclé par les wraiths.

-Je vois que vous avez réussi a vous libérer...tant mieux, ainsi vous allez pouvoir assister à ma victoire.

Une femme wraith se tenait debout à l'entrée de la pièce. Entourée par ses congénères, elle observait Teyla en souriant. Son regard brillait, elle se sentait forte, maîtresse de l'univers. Elle avait a sa porté le seul enfant capable de les anéantir. Bientôt il ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle s'avança lentement mais sur d'elle vers Teyla et l'enfant.

-Vous allez tous mourir mais avant ça je veux que vous assistiez à ma victoire…je vais asservire vos deux peuples ainsi que tout les autres. Atlantis m'appartiendra et la Terre deviendra un garde manger.

Teyla voulait reculer, échapper à la wraith mais elle se retrouvait coincé par la table ou était allongée quelques minutes plus tôt Kaylhia. John et Tylios ne pouvaient pus bouger. Ils étaient tout deux fermement maintenu à genoux au sol. Leur regard trahissaient leur inquiétude. John ne quittait pas de yeux la femme qu'il aimait et sa fille. Il les avait enfin retrouvé pour les perdre de nouveau. S'en était trop. Il refusait de les voir mourir sans rien faire. N'importe quoi était toujours mieux qui rien.

-Arrêtez ! hurla-t-il.

La Wraith se retourna, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'y a-t-il jeune terrien ? Tu ne vas pas les voir mourir ? C'est pourtant ce qui va se passer mais si tu veux je peux commencer par toi.

-Nooooooooooooooonnnnn ! cria Teyla

Sans tenir compte des cris de la jeune femme, elle fit demi tour et se planta devant John. Elle arracha son Tee-shirt, leva sa main mais s'arrêta net. Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Les wraiths s'agitaient, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. John et Tylios en profitèrent pour se défaire de leur emprise. Tout deux s'engagèrent dans un combat qui semblait perdu d'avance. Pourtant, à peine avaient-ils commencé le combat, que les wraiths tombèrent un à un sur le sol. Ils étaient mort. John se tourna vers Teyla et Kaylhia. Il les observa incrédule. Kaylhia semblait rire aux éclats tandis que Teyla admirait tendrement sa fille, une grand sourire sur le visage.

-Que s'est il passé ? demanda Tylios

-Je pense que Kaylhia est une vrai petite guerrière malgré son age, expliqua Teyla tout en jouant avec sa fille.

Tous arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucun wraith sur leur passage, ou plutôt tous ceux qu'ils croisaient été déjà mort. John et Tylios étaient assez septique quant au fait que Kaylhia les ai tué d'elle même. Il est vrai que pour un bébé s'était assez surprenant. Néanmoins, Teyla semblait y croire et ils n'avaient aucune autre explication, alors pourquoi pas ? Lorsque la porte fut activée, Tylios la traversa. John s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'il remarqua que Teyla s'était arrêtée.

-Teyla ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je crois que Kaylhia n'a pas encore finit le travail.

-C'est à dire ? demanda John surpris

Avant même que Teyla ai eu le temps de répondre, le vaisseau ruche explosa.

-Maintenant c'est bon !

John resta bouche-bée un instant puis suivit Teyla à travers le vortex.

Arrivé sur Atlantis, la petite équipe ne put échapper au passage à l'infirmerie et au briefing. Le Dr Weir eu du mal à croire aux dons exceptionnelles de Kaylhia. Cependant, après quelques examens poussés, le Dr Beckett confirma l'hypothèse. Les gènes des anciens de Kaylhia se trouvaient beaucoup plus développé et beaucoup plus nombreux que lors des premiers tests. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait réussi a détruire tout un vaisseau. Elle était encore trop petite pour détruire tout les wraiths de la galaxie, mais, d'après le Dr Beckett, si ses gènes continuaient leur développement à la même vitesse, elle en sera un jour capable.

Après l'interminable briefing, Teyla emmena Kaylhia dans sa chambre. Elles avaient tout deux besoin de repos et Teyla n'était pas prête à abandonner de nouveau sa fille à qui que se soit. Comme elle s'en doutait à peine arrivée dans sa chambre quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pas la peine d'être devin pour deviner qui.

-Entre, répondit Teyla.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître John. Il s'avança dans la pièce, les mains derrière le dos. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce, il aperçut Kaylhia allongé au centre du lit. La vision de ce petit bout de choux, le fit sourire. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit et caressa son visage. Kaylhia ne semblait pas le voir ainsi, elle tendit ses deux petits bras vers John qui la prit contre lui. Il se sentait tellement bien et serein à cet instant. Il avait la plus belle fille de l'univers et elle lui faisait le plus beau sourire qu'un père puisse espérer. Teyla les observait émue. Elle avait rêvé ce moment tant de fois. Néanmoins elle avait peur. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas là seulement pour voir Kaylhia. Elle lui devait une explication, mais en aurait-elle le courage ? Elle vint s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit de manière à faire face à John. Elle commença d'une voix calme, mais hésitante.

-Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de te l'avoir cacher mais…je ne pouvais pas te le dire.

John releva la tête vers Teyla. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle commence la conversation de manière aussi direct, mais peut être était-ce mieux ainsi.

-Pourquoi ? A cause de Matal ?

-En partie mais…je…j'avais peur de ta réaction…j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de cette enfant…

-Teyla, jamais je n'aurais pu vous rejeter, avoir un enfant avec toi est ce qu'il m'est arrivé de plus beau.

John s'était lentement rapproché de Teyla. Celle-ci avait baissé la tête. Elle ne voulait pas que John la voit si faible. Elle avait honte de son comportement. Honte de lui avoir mentit, d'avoir douter de lui alors que lui a toujours été là pour elle. A présent elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur et devait l'assumer. Doucement John lui releva la tête. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il voulait qu'elle comprenne que pour lui le plus important était d'être auprès d'elle avec leur fille. Peu lui importait que Teyla lui ai caché la vérité. Il avait déjà perdu 1 ans, il ne voulait surtout pas perdre encore plus de temps. Il caressa tendrement sa joue, lui sourit. Puis il s'approcha un peu plus et la prit dans ses bras. A ce tendre contact, Teyla se blottit d'avantage contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Peu à peu Teyla se calma, reprit le dessus sur toutes ses émotions qui lui faisait perdre pied. Un faible gazouillis, provenant de la petit chose posé dans les bras de John, les firent se séparer. Tout deux la regardèrent tendrement, leur visage illuminait par un magnifique sourire qui traduisait tout leur bonheur. John se leva et alla déposer Kaylhia dans son berceau. Après quelques instant de protestation cette dernière finit par s'endormir. John rejoint Teyla sur le lit et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser devint plus passionné mais ils se contentèrent de passer la nuit endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre (ben oui y a un bébé dans la pièce quand même !).

Epilogue :

Une petite fille courait dans les couloirs de la cité. A chaque pas elle semblait virevolter dans les airs au rythme de sa voix mélodieuse qui appelait à tu tête « Maman ! Papa ! ». Au tournant d'un couloir un homme et une femme apparurent. Une immense sourire illuminait leur visage. Une profonde tendresse brillait dans leurs yeux. La petite fille sauta dans les bras de l'homme.

-Papa ! regarde ce qu'Elisabeth m'a donné !

La fillette tendit le fabuleux objet à son père ; une magnifique poupée avec de long cheveux brun et une petit robe rouge agrémentée d'une ceinture blanche.

-Elle est magnifique ma chérie, lui répondit-il en lançant un clin d'œil complice à la jeune femme qui se tenait debout prêt de lui, n'est ce pas Teyla ?

-En effet, magnifique !

-On peut aller sur le continent ! je voudrais la montrer à Silia !

-On ira demain si tu veux, pour le moment on est trop occupé ma puce.

-Mais maman …s'il te plait.

Kaylhia, pour amadouer ses parents, prit un air de chien battu. Un peu plus et de vrai larme rouleraient sur ses joues.

-Non, je suis désolé ma chérie mais on ira demain.

La petit se tourna alors vers son père espérant que sa tactique aurait fonctionnerait mieux. Ce qui fut le cas puisque John se tourna a son tour vers Teyla et imita sa fille. Leur tête collées l'une à l'autre, John et Kaylhia ressemblaient a de pauvres petites être martyrisés. Teyla sourit.

-Vous êtes impossible ! C'est bon je m'incline.

John et Kaylhia se tapèrent dans la main en signe de victoire. Puis John se pencha vers Teyla, arborant un sourire charmeur.

-Tu sais que je t'adore toi.

Il passa un bras de le dos de la jeune femme et la colla contre lui. Ses lèvres commencèrent à parcourir le cou de Teyla. Cette dernière fut parcouru d'un frisson. Leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer dans un tendre baiser….vite interrompu par un « Papa ! »

-Quoi ma chérie, murmura celui-ci entre deux baisers.

-On y va !

Teyla se recula d'un seul coup.

-Tout à fait ma chérie on y va. Ton père a dit qu'on y allait maintenant alors il n'y a pas de raison de perdre plus de temps.

Teyla adressa un sourire moqueur à John qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, apparemment frustré de l'arrêt brutale du baiser. Kaylhia sauta des bras de son père et attrapa la main de sa mère. Toutes deux commencèrent le chemin en direction du hangar à vaisseaux. Arrivée à l'autre bout du couloir, elles entendirent John crier :

-Teyla ! On a pas finit !

Ne voyant aucune réaction chez sa femme, il rajouta

-Ma vengeance sera terrible…Teyla…tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Une heure plus tard, toute la petite famille se trouvait sur le continent.

-Tylios !

Teyla s'avança vers lui, admirant le petit bébé qui reposait au creux de ses bras.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Très bien merci. ….C'est grâce à toi Teyla…grâce à toi que j'ai le bonheur d'être père. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de ce que tu as fait…

-Tylios, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était oublié. Ca fait 6 ans maintenant, n'en parlons plus. Azaïa nous a déjà montrait, à plusieurs reprise, que nous avions prit la bonne décision, que nous avions bien fait de ne pas l'exiler. Et qui aurait voulu empêcher un petit garçon aussi mignon de venir au monde ?

Tylios adressa un sourire rempli de tendresse à sa soeur, puis partit rejoindre sa femme assise un peu plus loin.

Teyla s'éloigna son tour. Elle marchait la forêt. Elle était seule. Un silence totale l'entourait, une paix infinie. Cela faisait déjà 6 ans. Six longues années de bonheur. Par moment une vague de nostalgie l'envahissait, la replongeant au cœur de ces épreuves du passé. Elle avait faillit tout perdre. Le destin en avait décidé autrement. Elle devait vivre dans un univers en paix, libéré de la menace des wraiths. Elle devait vivre pour sa fille et pour John. Son mariage avec lui fut un des plus merveilleux moment de son existence. Elle avait scellé sa vie avec la sienne et ce pour toujours.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas John arriver. Ce dernier passa tendrement ses bras autour de la taille de Teyla et la serra contre lui.

-Ca va ma chérie ? demanda-t-il inquiet par le peu de réaction de sa femme.

-Oui, …je pensais à tout ce qu'on a traversé.

John se mit face à Teyla, visiblement inquiet de la soudaine morosité de Teyla. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, la forçant à le regarder.

-Teyla arrête de ressasser le passé. C'est finit, il n'y a plus de wraith, tu as retrouvé ta place de chef, tu as une superbe fille et pour mari l'homme le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus…

John fut arrêté net par les lèvres de Teyla qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Il ne mit pas longtemps à approfondir le baiser….

FIN

Voilà c'est finit ! J'espère que vous avez passé d'agréables moments à lire cette fanfic. En tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !

N'oubliez pas les coms ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
